Something to Talk About
by SarBear98
Summary: Can Men and Women just be friends? What will happen when a true friendship changes completely and feelings start to grow, will things work out for them or will they decide to push those feelings aside for the sake of their friendship? Set throughout Season 2-3 with my own twist on things…
1. Chapter One

"Buff" she said softly as she spotted him sitting against the wharf as he dangled his feet over the edge

"X" he said smiling at her

"What are you doing?" she asked confused as he turned to look at her

"Come sit" he said patting the spot next to him

"Everything okay?" she asked concerned

"Couldn't be better" he replied as she sat next to him dangling her feet over the side as she lifted her dress a little so it didn't rip

"So I hear you've got a hot date tonight" she said nudging his arm

"Where did you hear that?" he asked smirking

"2Dads was never one for secrets" she answered looking at him

"A boat this size there never is any secrets X you know that" he replied softly

"So what's she like?" she asked as he sighed

"Out of my league" he said pulling out his phone as he showed her a photo of beautiful brunette

"I don't see it" she said shrugging as he smirked at her

"Doesn't matter anyway can't exactly meet her when we're stuck in a foreign port" he said placing his phone back in his pocket

"Yeah… How about this, you and I go out and get something to eat?" Kate replied as she smiled at him

"What like a date?" he said nudging her elbow

"Not like a date, like two friends hanging out" she said nodding

"Sounds like a date to me" he said teasing her

"I can leave you here to wallow in your own thoughts that's fine" she said grinning as she moved to stand her long dress flowing down to her feet

"Dinner sounds good" he said smirking as he arose and stood next to her

"XO…"

"Yep?" she asked grabbing her handbag

"Do you really believe Men and Woman can be just friends?" he asked as they started walking

"Yeah I do…" she replied as she nudged him slightly as he wrapped and arm over her shoulder

"So it's definitely not a date" he said smirking

"Don't push it" she answered wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked along the wharf towards the small town they had been stuck in for the past 2 days.

"What's going on there?" Charge asked as 2Dads turned to see where he was looking

"Didn't you know Buff and the X have a thing" he said smirking as they watched Kate and Buffer walking along the wharf with their arms wrapped around each other

"What?" Spider answered confused as they looked on surprised

"Come on, it's obvious the way he looks out for her" he replied turning to face Charge

"2Dads he's her Buffer it's kind of his job to look out for her" Bomber said from her spot next to Spider

"Right I get that, but what I don't get is that" he said turning to look back at Kate and Buffer who were now laughing as hugging each other as they disappeared down the road towards town

"It's all in your head 2Dads" Charge answered patting his back

"Now who's coming for drinks?" he continued as he moved over the gangway

"Your shout?" 2Dads asked hopeful following him

"Yes young sky walker my shout, only if you push this X and Buffer theory to the back of your mind" he said hopeful

"For now…" 2Dads said smirking widely

"I don't like the look of that smirk" Spider whispered to Bomber from their place behind Charge and 2Dads

"If I know 2Dads then it's most likely he's up to something" Bomber replied shaking her head.

"So how are things with Jim?" Buffer asked as they sat across each other waiting for their food

"Oh well that didn't go anywhere he ended things too much drama with him always being on mission and us on Patrol" she answered reaching for her glass of wine

"That's pathetic, did you at least get some before he ended it?" he asked wagging his eyebrows at her

"Buffer!" she said surprised

"What? It's a logical question" he said grinning as he reached for his beer

"Not for your XO it's not" she said turning red with embarrassment

"Come on X we're all friends here" he said winking at her

"Okay let's change the subject" she replied quickly as the waiter brought over their food

"You did get it didn't you?" he answered as she turned more red

"I don't want to discuss it" she said smirking

"I can sense these things X" he said laughing as they dug into their food

"So you going to call that Brunette when we get back to port?" Kate asked a few minutes later

"I don't know…" he replied

"What's her name?" Kate asked reaching for her wine

"Amethyst" he answered as Kate choked on her drink

"And she doesn't work where money exchanges hands" she asked placing her glass back down as she reached for the water

"Not you too" he said softly shaking his head as Kate smiled

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand where you find these women?" she replied placing the glass down

"This one was through a mutual friend" he said smirking at her

"Let me guess 2Dads?" she answered

"No actually this one is friends with an old Navy friend I knew from ADFA" he said shaking his head

"Right…" she said looking down at her food as she moved it around with her fork

"Eat you dinner" Buffer said grinning as Kate looked up at him smiling he could have sworn he saw a glimmer of something in her eyes but he just played it off as her having a good time.

It had just turned 1900 when Kate and Buffer made their way through the small streets towards the ship as a voice called out to them

"Hey Buff X!" 2Dads yelled as he spotted them

"Come have a drink" Charge yelled from next to 2Dads

"Should we?" Kate asked as they stopped to face them

"It couldn't hurt to have just one" he said grabbing her hand

"When 2Dads is involved it's never just one" she answered as he pulled her towards the bar as 2Dads smirked at them.

"So what are we drinking?" Kate asked as Buffer still held onto her hand

"Shots!" Spider called out from next to Bomber

"Great…" Kate said rolling her eyes

"Alright how far are we behind?" Buffer asked as he reluctantly let go of Kate's hand

"About 6" 2Dads said laughing

"I'm not doing 6 shots" Kate said grinning

"Oh come on X live a little" 2Dads answered as she gave him her best XO stare

"Someone has to keep an eye on all of all" she replied as the bartender lined up a row of shots

"At least do one" 2Dads said hopeful

"One…" Kate said holding her finger up

"Yes!" 2Dads said grinning as he turned to face the bar

"Alright we ready?" Charge asked as they all nodded

"Lick, Sip, Suck go!" 2Dads yelled as everyone picked up their glasses Kate hissing as the liquid burned down her throat

"That is horrible" Kate said coughing a little

"Another?" she said grinning as everyone looked at her confused

"What? I'm doing what 2Dads said having a little fun"

"Are you sure about this?" Buffer asked whispering to her

"Lighten up Buff, I'll be fine" she said smiling at him

"Alright…" he said a little unsure as the crew had never seen Kate have more than a few glasses of wine.

Several hours later the crew made their way back to the ship

"We… we have to salute Buff" 2Dads said as they all stumbled over the gangway

"We should have stayed at the bar" Spider said laughing

"2Dads got us kicked out" Charge answered patting his back

"Yeah all because he decided to try and strip on the bar" Bomber answered looking at Kate who burst out laughing

"I shouldn't have had that 8th shot" she said smirking

"You had more than 8 X, we all did" Bomber answer nudging her shoulder

"I have a great idea!" 2Dads called

"What!" Buffer answered as he stumbled to stand

"We should sleep under the stars tonight" he said grinning

"Omg that's a great idea!" Charge said as he moved to lay down on the deck

"It's a nice enough night for it" Spider answered grinning as he moved to lay next to Charge as the rest of them all laid down Buffer next to Kate.

"We should sing a song!" 2Dads yelled out as they all looked up at the stars

"Oh I've got one!" Spider answered snickering

"You are my fire, the one desire" he said laughing as he sounded off key

"Believe when I say, I want it that way" 2Dads sang

"But we are two worlds apart, can't reach to your heart!" Charge called out off key

"When you say I want it that way" Buffer said giggling

"Tell me why!" Bomber said nudging Kate from her place next to her

"Shh you'll wake the CO" Kate said giggling

"You know you want to X!" 2Dads and Spider answered as Kate shook her head

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache!" she said trying to keep a straight face

"Tell me why" Bomber continued

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake" Kate continued

"Tell me why" Spider said smirking

"I never want to hear you say I want it that way" Kate sang beautifully as everyone turned to look at her

"Wow!" Charge said smiling

"Okay now we have to hear you sing more X you're amazing!" 2Dads said hopeful

"I can't…" she said softly

"But you just did come one X!" Spider called

"It's stage fright" she answered as they all laid back down as she felt a hand grip hers tightly as she turned her head to the right to look at Buffer who was smiling at her

"You got this…" he whispered softly as she tuned to look back at the stars

"We'll sing the chorus with you" Bomber said laughing from her spot on Kate's left

"Ok... ok…" she said sighing as she felt Buffer rubbing her hand softly as she cleared her throat

"Am I, your fire? Your one, desire Yes I know, it's too late but I want it that way" she said as everyone cheered

"Tell me why" Spider called

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache" they all sang as they heard footsteps approaching

"Tell me why" 2Dads answered

"Ain't nothin but a mistake" they all said again as the footsteps stopped near their heads they all looked up to see who was standing there

"What's going on here?" he asked confused as they all broke out in laugher from embarrassment

"We're singing Boss" 2Dads said snickering

"I can see that, the whole ship can hear you" he said crossing his arms

"What do you think?" Spider asked grinning

"Your all off key except someone here as an amazing voice, nice work Bomb" he said as they all moved to sit up

"Not me Sir" she said confused

"Kate that was you?" he asked surprised originally thinking it was Bomber

"Ah yes Sir…" she answered as Buffer let her hand go before he noticed

"I think we've found our new wake up singer" he said smirking

"What!" 2Dads answered sadly

"Sorry 2Dads but I don't think our ears can bear another early morning wake up with your voice" he said laughing

"Ouch…" 2Dads said grinning

"Come you lot head to your racks we'll be lucky if your all sober enough to leave port tomorrow" he answered sighing as the crew moved themselves to stand

"Buff, X" he said as they stopped

"A word" he asked hopeful as the rest of the crew made their way inside

"Sir…" Buffer said as he placed his hands behind his back

"I thought you two knew better, your senior officers and should know that getting drunk while on a visit isn't a good idea we could have been crash sailed or anything" he answered as Kate snickered

"Is something funny X?" he asked confused

"No Sir…" she answered straightening herself up

"Go to your racks sleep it off we'll talk about this tomorrow" he said shaking his head as they moved past him Buffer and Kate ran to the side of the ship as they threw up over the side

"This is just great…" he said to himself as he made his way back inside towards his cabin.

The next morning Kate was sitting in the Mess as she groaned resting her head on the table

"How much did we drink last night?" she asked softly as she looked over at Spider and 2Dads

"We had more than you X" Charge answered as he covered his face to block out the light

"Toast?" Bomber asked as she entered the Mess and placed the plate down on the table

"I don't think I can stomach anything" Buff answered from his spot next to Kate

"It's so bright!" 2Dads said as he moved to flick the switch off as Bomber sat down

"I'm never drinking again" Spider answered as he flowed Kates lead and rested his head against the table the rest of the crew following suite as Swaine stopped in the doorway

"What's going on here?" he asked confused

"Shh!" Charge answered

"Why is the light off?" he asked flicking the switch on

"No…" Kate tried to say before it was too late as everyone is the mess groaned and shielded their eyes

"How much did you guys have to drink last night?" Swaine answered as he moved into the room

"We lost count…" 2Dads said reluctantly lifting his head as he looked at him

"I get why you lot are hungover but I don't understand is why you two are" he replied as he looked at Kate and Buffer who had shifted to look at him

"We joined in on the celebrating a little too much" Buffer answered grinning

"Well the CO informed me we might have a few cases of headaches and nausea so I came prepared" Swaine answered moving into the hallway as he came back with a packet of Panadol and some nausea tablets before placing a jug of water on the table

"Swaino you are a saint!" Charge said smiling

"Yeah I know, 2 tablets each of the Panadol and 1 of the other" he answered as they passed the tablets around the room as they all took some with some water from the jug

"Thanks Swaine" Kate said softly as he nodded at her

"Eat up, you're not really supposed to have those tablets on an empty stomach" he answered as they started reluctantly reaching for some toast

"I don't think I can even stomach a Coffee…" Kate said taking a bite out of the toast

"We sail in 2 hours so let's pray your all better by then" Swaine answered as he moved towards the door

"Ah Swaine?" 2Dads said as he stopped

"Yes 2Dads?" he asked nervously

"The light" Spider and 2Dads answered at the same time

"Right…" he said smirking as he flicked the light off and moved into the hallway as he turned back to look in the Mess he noticed everyone had put their heads back down as they groaned in reply.

"How are they feeling?" Mike asked as Swaine entered the bridge

"I gave them some tablets but I think their all regretting their decision to drink so much" Swaine answered grinning widely

"They were pretty drunk when they showed up last night" Mike said laughing as he moved towards EOD

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed" Swaine said smiling

"Check this out" Mike said as he played the recording from last night where they were all laying on the deck as they sang 'I want it that way' by Backstreet boys

"I didn't know the X could sing like that" Nav said as she moved to watch with them

"Did you make copies of this?" Swaine asked as Mike grinned

"I may have posted it on Facebook" he answered laughing

"Sir!" Nav said hitting his arm

"What! You can't see them clearly but everyone deserved to hear the X's voice and that there is still fun to be has in the Navy" he said laughing

"The X is going to kill you" Nav said shaking her head

"Aren't you friends with the X on Facebook?" Swaine asked turning to look at him

"Oh… I didn't think of that" he said turning the recording off as they heard the bridge door open and someone make their way up the steps

"What's going on up here?" RO asked as he moved towards the radio

"RO! We thought you were the X" Nav said from her spot next to Mike

"Do I look like the X?" he said sarcastically

"The X and the rest of the crew are resting in the mess they haven't moved since 0600 it's now" he said looking at his watch

"0800" he replied annoyed

"We get it RO you don't approve" Swaine said shaking his head

"All I'm saying is they shouldn't be getting drunk while we're supposed to be on a good will visit" he said sitting down

"Aren't you the one who got drunk with a tourist?"

"Yes but…"

"And you got drugged" Mike said moving back to the Captain's chair

"Almost got the X killed too" Nav said moving towards the stairs

"Okay! I get it" he said annoyed as they continued on with the things they were doing as Mike reached for the intercom

"Wakey Wakey, Hammersley will set sail in 1 hour to move with the tide so get set to sail back to home port" Mike answered as he placed the intercom back down he heard a bunch of groans and moans at he heard footsteps

"Seems like the crew is up" Swaine answered grinning as Charge and X made their way onto the bridge

"X how you feeling this fine morning?" Mike asked as she stopped next to his chair as she gave him her best XO stare

"Really Sir, you're going to ask me that?" she said slightly grinning

"Your right…" he said smirking

"Permission to take 5 Sir?" she asked hopeful

"Um I guess… Why?" he asked as she ran to the stairs

"I'm going to be sick!" she called out behind her as she ran towards her cabin

"I think that answers the question of how she's feeling" Swaine said laughing as he turned to look at Mike.

Making her way out of her cabin 5 minutes later Kate bumped into Buffer as he was walking through the hallway

"Sorry…" she said softly placing her hands against his chest

"No harm done" he said looking into her eyes as she cleared her throat before moving back

"You too?" he asked stopping in front of her

"Sorry?" she asked covering her mouth

"Sick?" he answered softly

"Oh yeah I guess it's my body telling me I'm not as young as I used to be, I brushed my teeth but the smell you know still lingers…" she said smirking

"Here" he said reaching up as he moved her hand away from her mouth

"What are you doing?" she said softly as his touch send shivers down her spine

"Open" he said holding a mint out as she opened her mouth he placed on her tongue

"Thanks…" she said softly looking deep into his eyes

"I always carry some on me, can't be too careful" he replied smiling at her as his hand fell down against hers as a memory of him holding her hand flashed through her mind

"Um do you remember much from last night?" she asked hopeful as she crossed her arms

"Vaguely… We went on a date"

"Not a date" she said smirking

"And then the last thing I remember is meeting the crew and throwing up over the side of the ship" he said shrugging his shoulders

"I have a weird memory of looking up at the stars" Kate said confused

"Buffer, X get in here!" 2Dads called from the mess as they walked down the hall

"What is it?" she asked as they stopped in the doorway

"Have you seen this?" he asked as Kate moved forward to stand behind him

"What is that?" Buffer asked moving to stand next to her as they looked at the computer screen

"I think it's us, last night" 2Dads replied

"Turn the volume up?" Kate asked as they stared at the black screen with slightly visible people lying on the deck looking up at the sky 'I want it that way, tell me why' blasted out of the computer speakers

"Oh my god… Turn it off!" Kate said embarrassed

"You've got a beautiful voice X" Buffer said as he placed a hand on her back as she turned to look at him not realising how close they were

"Um it's been shared over 600 times…" 2Dads said breaking them out of their trance as they turned to look at the screen once more

"What!?" Kate asked nervously

"Yeah and it's been watched over 3000 times…" he said hovering the mouse over it

"Who posted it?" Buffer asked

"Well…" he began saying

"2Dads? Who posted it?" Kate asked nervously as he clicked out the video the name 'Mike Flynn' lit up the screen

"I'm going to kill him" she said softly

"The boss wouldn't do that, would he?" Buffer asked turning to face Kate

"I'm going to kill him!" she said again as she started hyperventilating

"2Dads can you go get a cold face washer" Buffer asked as he maneuvered Kate over to the chair

"Yes Buff" he said quickly running out of the room and he ran to the wardroom

"Just breath" he said as she sat down he knelt in front of her

"I'm going to kill him" she said once more through the uneasy breaths

"Here Buff" 2Dads said passing him a damp face washer

"Thanks" he said as he starting softly touching Kate's face with it

"Shouldn't we get Swaine?" he asked nervously

"I know what I'm doing my Mum used to do this when I'd have panic attacks the coldness will bring her concentration back to the room and slow down her breathing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes 2Dads now let us be, just let the Boss know we're not well or something just make up some excuse" he said as 2Dads moved towards the door

"But…"

"Just do it 2Dads, I know what I'm doing" he said annoyed

"Okay…" he replied moving out of the mess as Buffer pushed the door shut with his foot as he turned his concentration back to Kate.

"Slow your breathing down for me in through your nose out through your mouth" he said as she tried to follow his instructions he moved to sit in the chair opposite her as he continued to pat her face with the wet face cloth

"I… can't…" she said as she struggled to breathe

"Yes you can just follow me" he said as he breathed in through his nose and out his mouth as Kate mimicked his movements after a few minutes her breathing started to slow down a little

"I'm… okay…" she said softly

"You don't need to be nervous Kate… your voice is beautiful everyone deserves to hear it" he said knowing the video was the reason for her panic attack

"Thanks… Buff" she said as she grabbed his hand to stop him patting her face with the wash cloth he shivered at her touch

"Anytime…" he said moving his hand to place to wash cloth on the desk

"I'm sorry about that…" she said as her breathing started to go back to normal

"Hey I've seen worse" he replied smiling at her

"I just didn't really expect anyone to know about that you know, the last time I sang was my 6th grade talent show I threw up over the front row…" she said a smile creeping onto her face as she looked down at her feet

"You're not the same as you were in 6th grade" he said grinning

"You don't think so? I mean that panic attack kind of just…" he said as she felt a strong hand on her cheek as she looked into his eyes

"I can't imagine you were this fierce is 6th grade" he replied brushing his thumb against her cheek as he continued to hold it he instinctively moved closer

"Pete…" she said softly as she instinctively moved her head to the side as he looked deep into her eyes the way she his name sent shivers down his spine as he slowly moved closer their lips were so close to touching when the door burst open and Kate and Buffer quickly moved back as they stood up clearing their throats

"Um… I just wanted to check me emails I didn't realise anyone was in here" he said confused feeling the tension in the air

"We're done anyway um I best get back to the bridge…" Kate said quickly moving past him as she made her way onto the bridge

"X you okay?" Mike asked as she sat in the Navigators chair

"Yeah…" she said confused

"You look a bit flushed?" he said grinning

"Oh the hangover you know…" she replied quickly as he nodded she started fanning down her face with the paperwork she had picked up along the way back in the mess Charge was looking at Buffer confused

"Everything alright Buff?" he asked

"Yeah everything's great Charge, I best head off got to get ready to sail…" he said moving past him

"Try and steer clear from the X's lips yeah" Charge said smirking to himself

"I trust you won't say anything?" Buffer asked standing in the doorway

"Secrets safe with me" he said as he sat down at the desk he couldn't help but that what would have happened if he hadn't of burst into the room...

**_WELCOME!! Here's the first chapter I hope you enjoy it, I haven't explored this relationship before and in this story Mike and Kate don't have a history their just friends. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think... Much Love Xx _**


	2. Chapter Two

"How far until we reach home port Nav?" Mike asked a few hours later as they were steaming home

"Um…" she said tapping away at the Navigators system

"6 hours Sir if we stay on schedule" she said smiling at him

"Very good" he replied as RO interrupted them

"Ah Sir, I've got a mayday" he answered

"Of course you do" Mike said rolling his eyes

"It's a small boat approximately 5 nautical miles from our current position, there saying they've hit a reef and are going down" he said listening through the headphones

"Nav?"

"I've got them on radar Boss, we can be there in about 30 minutes" she answered plotting a course

"Tell them we're on our way RO" Mike answered moving to the intercom

"Yes Sir" he answered as he spoke into the radio

"Here their captain speaking we're altering course to respond to a mayday boarding party be ready in 30 minutes, that is all" Mike voice echoed through the ship.

Kate was checking her emails in the mess as she heard the call logging off she pushed herself out of the chair and made her way into the hall as she spotted Buffer walking towards her

"X, can I have a word?" he asked hopeful as she looked at her watch

"Ah yep…" she said turning to look at him

"Umm in private…" he said pointing into the mess as she reluctantly stepped back inside remembering what had happened in their earlier

"What's up?" she asked crossing her arms protectively over her chest

"I just wanted to apologise for before I overstepped the line…"

"You don't need to apologise" she said assuring him

"No I think I do…"

"Buff it's fine honestly" she said moving towards the door as he stepped in front of her closing it as he leant against it

"I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin our friendship…" he said sadly

"You didn't" she answered softly

"I mean it's just what we have it isn't something we'd want to lose" he softly

"Buff it's fine stop worrying" she said placing a hand on his chest

"Right…" he answered as she quickly moved her hand back

"Before I forget, thank you for earlier you know the whole panic attack thing was kind of embarrassing" she said smirking a little

"You could never do anything embarrassing" he said grinning

"I don't know about that, singing drunk in front of the crew was probably the embarrassing highlight of the night" she answered

"If people can't see you for the amazing person you are then that's their loss but I must say your voice is just a small bonus" he said smiling as he watched her grin

"Yeah…" she said softly

"How are you feeling by the way? Your breathing seems to be back to normal" he asked

"I feel good, still nauseous but good" she replied smiling as he looked down at her hand

"I'm glad…" he said reaching a hand out as he slowly grabbed hers waiting for a reaction as he looked up at her

"Yeah well I'd imagine you'd be feeling the same from all those drinks" she said stepping forward without really noticing

"I'm a big boy I can handle it" he said placing his other hand on her waist neither of them really thinking about what was going to happen

"I'm sure if anyone can out drink 2Dads it you Buff" she said smirking as she placed her free hand against his chest as she looked down at the compromising position they were in

"X…" he said softly as she looked back up at him he quickly moved his head forward and captured her lips in a kiss before she could object, worried she was either going to pull away or slap him he hesitated for a moment before he felt Kate move forward deepening the kiss before they pulled apart for air

"This is becoming a problem…" Kate said softly as she looked him deep in the eyes

"There's more to us then just friends isn't there?" he asked letting go of her hand as he placed his hand against her cheek

"Are we really wanting to risk this friendship for a few moments of weakness?" she replied sadly

"Kate…" he began saying

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" was called out through the ship

"We have to go…" she answered moving back as she reached for the door handle

"We need to talk about this…" he answered moving aside

"Later… right now we have a job to do" she replied opening the door as she made her way to get into her boarding gear as Buffer followed far behind.

"What have we got?" Kate asked as she walked out on deck as the others got into the RHIB

"Boat has hit a reef, there sinking" Mike answered as Kate nodded before climbing into the RHIB

"Keep in contact we don't know who these people are" Mike yelled over the sound of the boat

"Yes Sir" Kate replied taking her usual spot next to the driver

"Away sea boat" Mike called

"Away sea boat" Kate repeated as she waved her arm they took off across the water towards the boat

"Sir I'm Lieutenant McGregor what seem to be the problem?" Kate asked as they stepped onto the deck

"We hit a reef we're going down" he said in reply

"Okay Charge take 2Dads and check out below decks find out how much time we've got before she sinks" Kate answered

"Yes Ma'am" Charge said moving past her as 2Dads followed

"Swaine, Spider you get all the crew on deck and try to find out what happened" Kate said as they nodded

"Buffer with me, Sir can we have a look at your books and charts?" Kate asked

"Ah yes follow me…" he said nervously as he led them inside.

"Ma'am" Charge said as he motioned for her to move below

"What is it Charge?" she asked confused

"The ship has at least 2 hours before she goes down but there's something odd"

"What?"

"The hole has been made deliberately and 2Dads found this" he answered hiding a pack of what looked to be like drugs

"Is that?"

"It's drugs X" 2Dads said softly as she nodded before moving back on deck where Buffer was talking to the captain of the boat

"Buff we've got a problem" she said softly to him

"Drugs?" he asked as she nodded

"Sir we're placing you under arrest for trafficking illegal substances" Kate said moving towards him

"What I know do nothin!" he replied angrily

"Turn around" Kate answered reaching for the zip ties as she suddenly felt someone grab her from behind as she reached for her gun

"Drop it" he said as he took the gun from her hand and pressed it against her neck

"X!" Swaine and Spider yelled as they spotted the commotion moving inside they spotted 2 men who had the X and Buffer with a gun pointed to their heads.

"Let the officers go!" Charge called as he moved up from below deck

"Get off the boat or we shot" the captain yelled

"X…" Swaine said as the 2 men out of the deck moved towards them pulling out guns from under their shirt

"Your outnumbered leave or they die!" he said pressing the gun harder against Kates neck as she whimpered

"It's okay Swaine" she answered softly

"Ma'am?" he asked confused as she nodded softly as they moved into the RHIB the captain and his skipper moved to follow them with the guns still pointed at Kate and Buffer

"Sit Rep X" Mike's voice answered through the radio as he spotted the RHIB moving towards the boat

"Sir the Captain has the X and Buffer at gunpoint he says if we don't leave he'll shoot them" Swaine answered in a panicking voice as he got in the RHIB

"What! How did that happen?" he asked angrily

"He got us from behind we didn't see him coming"

"Anyone else held hostage?" he asked

"No just Buffer and the X" Swaine answered as the RHIB slowly backed away from the boat

"Sir we can't just leave them!"

"I'm aware of that Swaine get back here and we'll organise a way of getting them back"

"Yes Sir…" he said sadly as he looked at Kate whose eyes were filled with fear

"I'm sorry X…" he said softly to himself as the RHIB headed back to Hammersley.

Everything was dark and her head was pounding, opening her eyes she looked around as they adjusted to the light

"Buff?" she asked as she tried to move but felt something move behind her

"X?" he said groaning softly

"Where are we?" he asked trying to move

"I don't know…" she said trying to move

"Are you okay?" he asked turning to face her

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to pull her hands apart that were tied behind her back

"I don't know the last thing I remember is getting over powered by one of the skippers" he replied hissing in pain as he tried to hit his back to break the zip ties

"They took our weapons…" she said looking down at her empty holster as she heard a loud snap as she felt a pair of hands against her cheeks

"Buff?" she asked confused

"I've had experience with cable ties before" he said leaning next to her as he looked over her shoulder as he pulled at her cable ties

"Are you okay?" she asked as he got her hands free she moved them up and instantly placed them on his chest

"I'm okay…" he said softly as he looked into her eyes

"But your bleeding" he continued as he brushed a thumb against the blood patch above her eyebrow

"I am?" she asked confused

"It's just a small patch, you'll be alright" he said moving his hand down as he rested it against her cheek

"Explains why my head hurts" she said trying to lighten the mood

"We have to get out of here…" he said moving to stand up as he reached a hand down to pull her up

"Buff?" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to a hug

"I'll get us out of here I promise" he said kissing her forehead as the door swung open

"Good your awake" he said pointing the gun at them as they pulled away

"Move" he said motioning the gun out of the room.

Back on Hammersley Mike was pacing back and forth on the bridge

"It's been 4 hours how did they get away from us a second time?" he asked annoyed

"Sir they had another boat hidden out of view, no one knew the X tried to warn us before she was hit over the head" Charge answered softly

"Yes I'm aware of that thank you, what I don't understand is how 4 people can over power Navy personal who have guns, batons and a damn radio!" he yelled

"Sir we need to stay calm" Swaine said moving forward

"Buffer and the X are two skilled officers they will get themselves out of this with the men in custody and unharmed"

"Sir NAVCOM on the line for you" RO answered passing him the phone

"Mike Flynn?" he answered through the phone

"Mike, we've got an update on the men from the boat, the captain is a part of the drug syndicate he's actually the second in command the Boss in the one who overpowered your Buffer as for their whereabouts the last thing coast watch saw was a RHIB heading for a small island from your current position" Commander Marshall replied

"Sir permission to steam for the island in search of our taken officers" he asked hopeful

"You don't have a Buffer or XO their your ship stoppers"

"With all respect Commander Marshall the Buffer and the X aren't just a part of our crew their our family"

"I understand that Mike but…"

"Please Sir" he begged

"Okay but keep me updated the entire time and don't storm the island until we get the all clear from the BRASS, I'll send the location to your Navigator" he answered

"Thank you Sir"

"Fair winds Mike" he replied as the line went dead

"Nav?" Mike asked making his way over to her

"We're 9 hours Sir" she answered

"Get us there as fast as we can"

"Yes Sir, steer 359 revolutions 180" Nav said to 2Dads who was at the controls

"Ai Ma'am steer 359 revolutions 180" he repeated

"Let's just hope we get there in time" Mike answered sadly sitting in the Captain's chair

"The X will know what to do Boss, they've been trained for situations like this" Nav said softly as she reassured him.

...

"Keep going!" Kate yelled as she turned to fire the gun

"Where?" he yelled back as he stopped to notice she wasn't behind him 'bang, bang' he heard as he called out for her

"Kate?" he asked looking around

"KATE!" he screamed as she ran past him grabbing his hand as she pulled him along

"Where are we going?" he asked as they ducked through the tree's

"I don't know somewhere we can hide until we have enough range to reach Hammersley" she answered puffing 'bang, bang' was heard echoing through the tree's as Kate fell forward rolling down the hill

"Kate!" Buffer said quickly running to her side as she tried to stand but fell back down

"I think you've sprained your ankle" he answered as she picked up the gun and shot behind him the man dropping to the ground as his gun rolled down the hall stopping next to them

"We're running low on ammo take his gun" Kate answered as she pulled herself up trying to put weight on her foot

"Kate you can't run with a sprained ankle!" he replied angrily putting the gun in his holster

"I'll be fine" she answered as she went to walk but fell forward

"Let me carry you" he said gripping her waist

"What?"

"Now is not time to be stubborn if we stay here it won't be long before they find us" he answered as they heard voices getting closer

"Come on" he said moving to pick her up as she nodded he began moving again holding her bridal style as she fired shots at the men behind them

"I see a tunnel we can hide in there" he answered as they ran towards it 'Bang, bang, bang, bang' Buffer fell forward as he quickly crawled into the tunnel out of sight he placed Kate down as he heard a wince he quickly moved back as he spotted feet walking past

"They must have gone this way" a man said as the footsteps retreated away Buffer looked down at Kate who wasn't really saying much

"X?" he said softly as he heard her groan in response reaching for their glow sticks pulling it out of the packet as he cracked it hovering it over Kate's face he noticed she was pale luckily the 2 glow sticks combined was giving him just enough light to see

"Kate?" he asked brushing a hand across her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes

"Buff it hurts" she said wincing

"Where?" he asked concerned

"My back" she replied as he slowly moved the glow stick to notice a small pool of blood under her

"I need to take your vest off" he said pulling at the Velcro

"Why?" she asked nervously

"I think you've been shot" he answered carefully lifting the vest over her head as he looked at the vest it had 4 bullets in it except 2 of them had just clipped the bottom of her vest.

"Can you lay on your side for me?"

"I'll try" she answered moving to lay on her right side as Buffer moved backwards surprised to see the giant pool of blood soaking her shirt as he lifted her shirts he could barely see where the bullet holes were from all the blood

"Buffer…" she whispered as she heard the pop of buttons

"You've been shot it must have been when you first fell there's too much blood for it to be from a few minutes ago, I need to take your shirts off to get access to it the fabric is constricting it" he replied pulling off his DPNU shirt as he placed it beside her as he rolled her to lay on her back so her wound was resting against his shirt

"You just want to see me in my underwear" she said smirking slightly as he pulled her DPNU shirt carefully off

"Not like this I don't" he answered as he began pulling her grey shirt off as she slowly lifter her arms as his breath shuddered at the sight of his XO laying there in her bra

"Come on" he said softly as he rolled her back on her right side as he grabbed his bunched up shirt and placed it against her wound as she hissed in pain

"I'm sorry" he answered sadly as he put pressure on it he moved to sit in front of her so they were facing each other she reached a hand over to rest on his leg

"You need to go get help" she whispered

"I'm not leaving you" he said looking down at her

"I'll be fine, I can't exactly go anywhere" she answered softly

"It's my job to protect you and that's what I'm going to do"

"Buffer…"

"No! Don't you dare" he answered knowing what she was going to say

"You have a chance to go get help, I'll only slow you down I've got a sprained ankle and I've been shot"

"It'll be dark soon we'll have to stay the night there's no way Hammersley will find us" he answered moving to lay down in front of her as his hand kept pressure on her wound.


	3. Chapter Three

"Come on stay with me" Buffer said softly as he leant against the wall Kate having started feeling uncomfortable

he was now resting her back against Buffer's chest he had ripped her grey shirt in long strips he secured his DPNU shirt against her wounds he carefully tied the strips of her grey shirt around it so he didn't have to keep trying to hold it there, one hand was lying on his leg as the other rested on the other side her head rested carefully against his chest near his shoulder the glow sticks resting on either side of his legs so there was light no matter way you looked it was dark had been for a while now all he could focus on was making sure Kate made it out alive

"m tired…" she said softly

"You've got stay awake for me okay" he said reaching for her hand as he interlocked it with hers

"What if they come back…" was her response

"We're safe here, they won't be able to find us" he said in a shaky voice as she shifted her head to look up at him

"I'm scared…"

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise" he said looking down at her

"You can't promise that"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Well…" she began saying as she started couching as she shifted her head she looked down at her free hand it was covered in blood

"Buffer…" she said softly as he looked at her hand and then lifted her head to face him once more he could see the blood around her mouth

"Here…" he said softly pulling out a tissue from his pocket as he wiped her mouth

"I'm going to die here Buff" she replied as he placed the tissue down

"No! I'm going to get you out of here…"

"I can't…"

"Don't you give up on me Kate"

"I'm cold…" she answered as he reached for her discarded DPNU shirt and pulled it over her bare skin as he still held her hand

"So that kiss hey…" he said hoping to distract her

"You really want to talk about that now?" she asked shivering a little

"You said after we boarded the boat and well technically we already boarded it" he said as she shifted her head to look up at him again

"I guess your right…" she answered softly as he watched her eyes trying to focus on him

"We're friends right?" he asked sadly

"If we don't make it, you need to know…"

"No, don't say it"

"I like you Pete, but I guess things just aren't meant to be for us…"

"Kate…" he said watching as her eyes slipped shut

"I really like you…." She said opening her eyes slowly

"You stay awake; you still owe me that date" he said snickering a little as he teared up

"I thought we already did that…" she said softly coughing a little

"So you admit it was a date!" he said grinning as she smiled at him.

"How long…" he asked brushing the hair out of her face

"A year…" she said softly closing her eyes

"A year!" he said surprised as her eyes flew open not expecting him to be so loud

"How about you?" she asked

"When Spider stole the French flag I watched you dancing, you seemed so happy" he said softly

"Bloody Spider and that flag…" she said laughing a little as she winced in pain

"Kate…." He said looking down at her as he felt her squeeze his hand as he free one caressed his cheek as he slowly moved his head down their lips met in a soft slow kiss as Buffer could feel her getting emotional he pulled away and as he rested her head back against his chest

"So you're okay with me liking you?" he asked resting his chin on her head as he held her

"If I die here Buff, I'm glad it's with you…" was her response as a tear fell down his cheek

"You're not going to die" he replied as he felt her grip loosen.

"Right, Nav you and Spider go that way" Swaine answered as the RHIB pulled onto the shore

"Charge, Bomber you go that way" he said pointing to the left

"2Dads and I will go straight if they are here then there's a chance they would have tried to find somewhere to hide"

"If they got away" Spider answered

"Yes thank you for that Spider" 2Dads replied sarcastically

"Keep in contact all of you if you come across anyone from the boat don't be afraid to put a bullet in them" Swaine answered

"But the boss said.."

"I don't care what the boss said I'm leading this boarding we do as I say, the Boss has given us 2 hours to find them it's 2100 now so if we haven't found them by 2300 we'll meet back at the RHIB's"

"Yes Swaine…" they answered

"Let's go, keep your torches on at all times they could be hiding we don't need anyone injured in the dark" he said pulling his gun out as they all went in their given directions.

Back in the tunnel Buffer shifted as he felt Kate's head flop down

"Kate?" he asked sadly

"mmm" was her response

"Stay awake for me" he said lifting her head as he rested it back on his chest

"I can't… S… tired…" she mumbled

"They're going to find us any minute now okay and when they do Swaine is going to fix you right up" he said looking down at her small body in his arms is it possible she could look any more fragile he said to himself

"Cold Bu…" she struggled to say

"Don't speak, you need to save your energy for our date" he said sadly as he felt her giggle a little

"Don't leave me Kate I can't lose you again" he said as she moved her head to look up at him

"Again?" she replied as she struggled to keep her eyes open

"You bring the best out in me Kate, a part of me I've never seen when you were with Jim it killed me all I wanted was you and I couldn't tell you how I feel" he said as she placed a hand on his cheek

"Pete…" she said using his name as a tear fell down his cheek

"I'm in love with you Kate and I want to scream it from the rooftops for everyone to know"

"Aren't you afraid of heights?" she asked grinning as her eyes rolled in the back of her head

"That's beside the point, you know what I mean" he said smiling at her

"I was waiting for you to tell me…" she slurred as he leant down and placed a soft kiss against her lips as he felt her body go limp he pulled away as her head dropped back

"Kate…" he said softly as he looked down at her

"KATE!!!" he yelled as he tried to feel for a pulse.

"Swaine?" 2Dads said as they stopped hearing a voice yell

"Is that?" he asked

"Buffer!" 2Dads answered as they began running towards the sound they heard

"Romeo this is Delta come in" 2Dads said through the radio

"Buff?" Swaine called

"Swaine we're in here!" he called back as Swaine shined the torch in the tunnel he spotted a limp Kate in Buffer's arms

"This is Delta, everything okay 2Dads?" Nav's voice came through the radio

"We've found them! I repeat we've found them!" 2Dads called

"What's your position?" Nav asked

"We're about 800 meters inland from the beach" he replied

"Swaine you've got to help her" Buffer said as Swaine knelt in front of him using his touch to see

"What happened?" he asked looking at the half naked XO is his arms

"She got shot the first two hit her vest but the other two…"

"Okay we need to get her out of this tunnel I can't take a proper look it's too cramped" he said carefully moving her as he lifted her out of the tunnel Buffer followed behind him grabbing her DPNU shirt.

"Nice job wrapping it up" Swaine smirked a little as he carefully placed her down on the ground

"She was bleeding I didn't know what to do" he replied

"Okay she's got a pulse but it's very weak"

"Kate!" Nav yelled as the rest of the crew stopped next to 2Dads

"Is she going to be okay?" Spider asked nervously

"Hammersley this is Romeo come in" Swaine said into the radio as he looked at the bloody shirt attached to her side

"Romeo this Hammersley what's going on?" Mike's voice said through the radio

"We've found Buffer and the X, X has a gunshot wound in her side so we need an immediate Medivac"

"Get her back to the boat and I'll organise the Medivac" Mike answered

"Yes Sir…" Swaine replied

"Charge carry her to the RHIB" Swaine said as he arose

"No! I got it" Buffer said moving forward

"Buff you need to slow down you've done all you can let us take it from here" Swaine said placing a hand on his chest to stop him

"I promised her…" he said sadly as Charge carefully picked Kate up

"We've got this you just need to focus on yourself"

"Right let's head back to the RHIB" Nav answered

"I understand she was shot and everything but um… why is she not wearing a shirt?" Spider asked as they walked back to the RHIB

"I had to use it as a bandage…" Buffer answered softly as he watched Kates head rest against Charge shoulder he couldn't help but sigh as he looked at how pale she was.

**_Just a little extra one for you guys :) Tomorrows chapter will be longer hope you enjoy! Xx _**


	4. Chapter Four

"How is she?" Mike asked as Charge placed her down on the bed in the wardroom

"She's lost a lot of blood, and seems to be unconscious how far is the medivac?" Swaine asked as he set up a drip

"20 minutes… how's Buff?" he answered

"He's distraught Boss the X almost died in his arms"

"Where is he?"

"He's out on deck getting some air" he replied as Mike moved down the hall and towards the deck.

"Buffer?" he asked as he looked at the figure leaning over the railing

"Ah Boss, I was just getting some air" he answered shifting to look at him

"It's fine I just came to check on you" he said as Buffer leant against the railing again

"I'm doing fine it's Ka… The X who got shot" he said picking at the dry blood on his hands

"How did you guys escape?" he asked confused moving to stand next to him

"We were tied up in some dark shed we'd gotten the zip ties off when a man came in an escorted us towards a truck when he was distracted opening the back of the truck the X grabbed him from behind and slammed his head against it as he fell unconscious she took his weapon I don't remember how or what happened next but we began running through the tree's as they chased after us gun fire everywhere she must have got hit because she fell and twisted her ankle but she seemed fine I carried her to the tunnel it wasn't until we were safe I noticed the blood…" he said sighing

"What happened next?" he asked as he heard Buffer start to tear up

"She almost died in my arms, I tried to stop the bleeding but there was so much it just…"

"Pete you saved her life, you kept her alive" he said assuring him

"It was my job to keep her safe! I let her down she got shot, I couldn't keep her awake"

"Stop! Blaming yourself is not going to help anyone, now the X she's a fighter she'll pull through" he said placing a hand on his back

"Boss I…"

"I know…" Mike answered interrupting him as he looked at him

"Kate will be fine and when she wakes up you'll be able to hold her in your arms once again" he said patting his back

"It just happened Boss, I never wanted to break the rules"

"You love her?" Mike asked sadly

"More than anything…" buffer said looking down at the blood on his shirt

"Did you tell her?" he asked as he nodded slowly

"Buffer I know you and the X would never do anything on board and I respect that, I mean Nav and ET managed to keep their relationship a secret for years before he passed so all I ask is does she feel the same way because if those feeling aren't their it could ruin your friendship" he answered as Buffer looked at him with tears in his eyes

"Alright… Go get cleaned up" Mike said changing the subject

"I'm fine Sir" he said clearing his throat

"It wasn't a suggestion" he replied

"Yes Sir…" Buffer said moving past him

"Buff?" he said as he turned to look at him

"You saved her, just remember that"

"Yes Sir" he said nodding as he disappeared into the side hatch. Hours later Hammersley pulled into port, Kate had been air lifted to Barry General Hospital and taken to immediate surgery

"Any news?" Buffer asked as he walked along the gangway with Mike

"Last I heard she was coming out of surgery and everything went well" he said softly

"I'll go and see her tomorrow, give her time to rest" Buffer answered softly

"Absolutely Buff give her our well wishes" he said patting his back as Buffer took off towards the carpark.

"Hey…" he said softly entering her room just after Breakfast time the next day as she slowly opened her eyes

"Buffer?" she asked

"How you feeling?" he said moving to stand next to her bed

"Could be better, what happened?"

"You were shot…" he said sitting in the free chair next to her

"Shot?" she asked confused

"You don't remember?" he replied

"I don't remember much of anything, I remember escaping and running through the forest and then everything's just blank"

"so you don't remember…" he began saying before he stopped

"What?"

"Ah falling and hurting your ankle?" he said changing his mind

"No but that explains why it really hurts" she said smiling

"So did they say when you can get out of here?" he asked

"A few days, preferably a week"

"Oh well you'll love that" he said teasing her

"Don't remind me this is why I try to stay out of trouble I hate doing nothing" she said smirking

"Well I'm glad you're okay, you had me worried there" he said reaching for her hand

"You know me Buff, Girl of Steel nothing can stop me" she said grinning as she grabbed his hand

"Really I thought according to Spider you were Wonder Woman" he said laughing

"Wonder Woman, Girl of Steel their both Superhero's that's me" she answered smiling widely

"You really get into too much trouble McGregor" he said stroking her hand

"Me? Never" she replied sarcastically

"Hmm let's see you got a bruised eye, got shot, got held hostage go shot again should I continue?"

"I get it!" she answered smirking

"I thought you were dead…" he blurted out

"I'm okay just really tired"

"Well I'll let you get some rest and come back later" he said moving to stand

"Do you mind if you don't?" she asked as he looked at her confused

"Um sure…" he replied letting go of her hand

"I just need a few days' process things; I need to focus on looking after myself" she said sadly

"I'll call you…" he replied kissing her forehead as he moved back towards the door

"Can you not? I'll just see you back on board" she answered as he stopped near the door

"When will you be back?" he asked

"Commander Marshall has given me 4 weeks off to recover…" she replied as he looked at her sadly

"I guess I'll see you when I see you…"

"Yeah…" she said nodding as he made a quick exit Kate slowly let the tears fall down that she had been holding in.

Was this really happening?

Had she forgotten everything they had been through the past 24 hours or was she just closing herself off and pretending because she was scared to say anything that could ruin their friendship…

Buffer made his way into the pub just before lunch as he spotted most of the crew there already "What are you lot doing here? It's a bit early isn't it?" he said joking

"We could say the same to you Buff!" Spider answered

"Yeah well I need a heavy drink to forget the past 24hours" he said making his way over as 2Dads passed him a beer

"How's the X?" Nikki asked as she moved aside for him to sit down

"Ah she's good, tired but good"

"That's a bit of a blunt answer" 2Dads answered confused

"Well she'd pretty high on pain medication 2Dads could really get much out of her" he replied taking a mouthful of his beer

"Sure…"

"Is everything okay?" Nav asked softly

"Absolutely" he replied sculling half of his beer

"I think I'm going to head home…" he said placing his glass down

"What? You just got here" Spider said sadly

"Yeah well I think I'd be better if I caught up on sleep instead of drinking myself senseless" he replied moving to stand

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Nav asked confused

"Yeah I just need some time to think…" he said assuring her as he moved towards the exit

"Buffer how's the X?" Mike asked as he bumped into him outside

"Umm good"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I was just heading home…"

"You not staying?" Mike asked crossing his arms

"No, I need to catch up on some sleep" he replied

"Did something happen between you and the X?" he asked confused

"No Sir... on the contrary she doesn't even remember the past 24 hours" was his reply

"Oh I'm sorry Pete…" he said reaching for the door handle

"Probably for the best anyway wouldn't want to ruin our friendship over a silly kiss" he replied

"But I thought you were in love with her…"

"Just emotions running high Sir, I feel nothing but professionalism for the X…" he said before walking off leaving Mike their confused.

**4 weeks later:**

Kate made her way along the gangway for her first Patrol back after her leave she hadn't spoken to Buffer since the incident's that happened that day and they were even more distant then before Kate having kept in contact with everyone except him, placing her bag in her cabin she was just putting on her DPNU shirt as Nav made her way into their cabin

"Welcome back X" she said smiling at her

"Thanks Nav it's good to be back" she answered smiling

"How you feeling?" she asked sitting down at their desk

"Um good…"

"How was your leave?"

"Boring as hell, I went away to a cabin for 4 weeks…"

"Alone?" she asked confused

"Yeah who else would I have gone with?" Kate asked as she sat on her rack

"I don't know, I just figured you'd gone away with a man" she said smirking

"The only men in my life are the ones on this boat" Kate answered shaking her head

"Well how'd you find the cabin?" she asked confused

"It was my Dads he left it to me, it was either a cabin over here or a house in England and I didn't exactly have the money or patience to fly to England for a few weeks"

"Wait hold up! You could have had a house in England and you chose a cabin instead?" she said shaking her head

"Well yeah" Kate said shrugging her shoulders

"You're so strange, I would have chosen the house in England for sure" she answered

"I grew up in England until I was 6 Nav I don't particularly like the idea of going back there"

"Fair enough so have you spoken to Buffer since you've been back?" she asked winking at her

"I actually haven't spoken to him since the hospital"

"So you haven't told him?" she asked sadly

"Nikki you may have pushed and pulled the truth out of me but I don't think I can tell Buffer that I remember everything, what If things don't work out we lose our friendship"

"And if you don't tell him then you'll lose him anyway" Nikki answered as Kate arose from her rack

"I have to head up to the bridge…" she replied moving towards the door

"Kate you can't keep avoiding this!" she called after he as Kate ignored her and entered the bridge.

**_So I'm not really happy with this Chapter so it might be a few days before I upload a new one... Hope you enjoy.. Xx _**


	5. Chapter Five

X! Welcome back" Mike said smiling as Kate stopped next to his chair

"Thank you Sir, good to be back" she answered as she spotted Buffer who was sitting at the controls avoiding all eye contact with her

"How's the back?" he asked talking about her wound from the bullets

"Good all healed although it's still a little tender" she said moving to sit in the Navigators chair

"Right well nothing to extravagant this Patrol just a routine drop off supplies for a local island" he answered grinning

"Very good Sir" she replied

"We sail in about…" he said looking at his watch

"20 minutes so until then X you have the ship" he said moving out of the Captain's chair

"Yes Sir" she answered moving to sit in the chair he just vacated as she looked over at Buffer sadly who was looking anywhere on the bridge but her.

"Good leave X?" 2Dads asked as Mike left the bridge

"Very quiet 2Dads, I spent it at my cabin in Crystal Creek" she replied turning to face him

"You have a cabin?" he asked confused

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me 2Dads" she said smirking

"Like what?" he asked quickly

"Well for example I wasn't actually born in Australia" she replied

"I knew McGregor wasn't an Aussie name, so where are you from?" he said smirking

"England originally until I was 6"

"So you're from wealthy family?" he asked as Charge hit his arm

"Ouch! I'm just saying people in England are filthy rich" he said moving to stand next to her in the Captain's chair

"So are you?" he asked as she turned back to face the front

"Am I what?" she asked acting dumb

"You know rich!" he said smirking widely

"I do very well for myself" she answered smirking

"That's something a rich person would say" he answered laughing as Buffer shook his head and smiled a little as Kate noticed he quickly stopped smiling

"So what's your cabin like?" he asked sitting in the Navigators chair as he faced her like a little kid waiting for a story

"Well it's like any other cabin I guess" she said pulling out her phone as she passed it to him

"Holy shit!" he replied as he looked at the photo of a modern day cabin with a deck overlooking the rainforest and a pool

"This is amazing! Do you think I could go there some time?" he asked passing her phone back to her

"Sure I guess as long as you don't throw any parties" she said smirking

"What about you Buff we could have a boy's weekend?" he said looking at Buffer

"Sure 2Dads spending a whole weekend with you sounds like fun" he said sarcastically as he smirked

"Well I think I'll leave you two to sort out the details just let me know as I'm planning on going up there the next time we have shore leave for more than 2 days" she said moving out of the Captain's chair

"Definitely" 2Dads said smiling widely

"Buffer you have the ship" she said moving towards the stairs

"Ai Ma'am I have the ship" he replied as 2Dads moved towards him

"Come on Buffer it'll be fun you the X me" he said hopeful

"Give it a rest 2Dads or we'll go without you" he said smirking

"Right sorry Buff" he replied winking at him as he patted his shoulder before moving back over to Charge.

Half an hour later Hammersley was steaming their way towards the small island, Kate was sitting in the Senior Sailors Mess as Buffer made his way in

"Sorry I'll go somewhere else" he said moving back towards the door

"No it's fine I was just finishing up anyway" she said closing the folder as he sat opposite her

"I'll leave you to it…" she said softly as she moved to stand

"Wait?" he said hopeful as he quickly moved to stand and closed the door

"Can we talk for a minute?" he asked pointing back to the seat she had vacated

"Sure…" she said siting back down as she placed the folder on the seat next to her

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting back down across from her

"Oh you know can't really complain…" she said softly

"You're healing well?" he asked trying to make conversation

"I've got a scar that'll always be there and when I move certain ways it pulls slightly but I'm doing good…"

"Good"

"Look Pete…" she said as he shuttered at the way she said his name

"I'm sorry I didn't call you…"

"Yeah it was kind of a dick move, I mean you said a few weeks and from what I've heard you've kept in contact with everyone else but me" he said sadly

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? Not wanting to stay in contact with me or just leaving without a goodbye"

"I needed time, time to think things over" she said reaching a hand across the table

"Kate you don't remember anything from that day you could have still spoken to me I didn't know where you were, if you were okay" he said grabbing her hand slowly

"I was fine I just couldn't stay here for 4 weeks with people dropping in and out"

"Kate what's going on?" he asked confused as he stroked her hand with his thumb

"Being alone it gave me time to think about things, think about everything that happened that day"

"Everything?" he asked nervously

"Everything and I mean everything…"

"So you remember…" he said pulling his hand back

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"You just what!" he said angrily as he arose from the chair

"What we have it's not something I want us to lose our friendship is the most important thing to me" she said sadly

"I don't know if we can just go back to being friends Kate, the love I have for you it goes way beyond that" he said softly

"And what happens if it doesn't work out can you really believe we can go back to just being friends?" she asked turning to face him as he knelt in front of her

"And what if it works out? We could be great together" he said looking up at her

"I'm sorry… I'm not willing to take the risk of losing our friendship, these feelings… we need to push them aside for the sake of what we have" she said placing her hands on his cheeks

"For our friendship I'll try…" he said reaching a hand up and brushing it against her cheek as he moved closer and rested his forehead against hers

"We can't… You promised…" she said softly as she looked into his eyes as he moved forward his lips brushed softly against her lips

"XO to the bridge, XO to the bridge" Mike's voice called out through the ship as Buffer pulled away he smiled at her

"Saved by the bell I guess…" he said moving to stand as he smiled at her

"Buffer…" she said softly as she moved to stand

"It's okay, friends nothing more I get it" he replied moving towards the door as he sighed before exiting

"This is going to be hard…." Kate said to herself

as she brushed her fingers over her lips where his kiss still lingered she sighed softly as she grabbed her folder and made her way back onto the bridge to Mike's smiling face telling her they were just pulling into port.

"Right let's get these boxes to the local town and then we'll have a beach barbeque" Mike said standing on deck as the crew began picking up the boxes

"Right you heard the Boss" Kate said checking her clipboard to check all the supplies were there

"All good X?" Mike asked stopping next to her with a box

"Yes Sir" she said smiling

"Between you and me I think the crew deserve a little wind down time" he said grinning

"Oh definitely Sir, a beach barbeque sounds like a perfect way to relax" she said placing her clipboard down as she went to reach for a box she touched Buffer's hand

"Sorry X" he said softly as he moved to grab a different box he winked at her slightly

"Come on X where are we supposed to be taking these boxes?" 2Dads yelled from his place on the wharf

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" she said shaking her head as she walked over the gangway

"Do we get to have beer at the BBQ Sir?" Charge asked hopeful as they walked towards the small town

"You're dreaming Charge" he said laughing

"Was worth a shot" he said grinning.

Hours later Bomber was busy cooking some Sausages and Steak when Kate and Nav made their way over as the men were swimming in the ocean

"Hey Bomber need some help?" Kate asked as she stood next to the BBQ

"No it's all good X why don't you guys join the boys in the water if I need help Spider can do it" she said smirking as they looked at Spider who was sunbathing on a beach towel

"I don't exactly have bathing suit body" Kate said softly as they watched Nikki pull off her top to reveal a rainbow bikini

"You mean like Nav?" she asked looking at Kate surprised

"I think I'll just go back to the ship work on some paperwork" she replied as Buffer made his way over shaking his head as the water flung at them

"Oi you mind?" Bomber said grinning

"Sorry Bomb but I've come to get the X" he said smirking

"I'm not going in, I'm going back to the ship" she replied softly as he shook his head

"We're all here to have fun beside Nav looks rather lonely without you" he said as Kate turned to look at Nav who was in a deep conversation with Charge who was resting on the floaty

"She looks fine to me" Kate answered as Buffer picked her up and carried her towards the water

"Put me down!" she said grinning

"Not until you come swimming" he said as she hit his arm

"Fine! If you put me down" she said moving her head back to smirk at him as he placed her down and gripped the bottom of her shirt

"You might want to take this off first" he said seductively

"I'd rather keep it on…"

"Come on Nav and Bomb are in their bathers and most of the men are shirtless" he said looking at his bare chest as Kate sighed stepping back as she pulled her shirt off and threw it towards Bomber

"That's the spirit" he said winking at her as he slowly grabbed her hand and moved them towards the water as the rest of the crew watched on Nav smiling at how great Kate looked in her blue and purple bikini

"Did you all know the X looked that hot?" 2Dads said as they all turned to look at him

"2Dads that's…" Mike said shaking his head

"What?"

"Put your tongue back in your head mate she's way out of your league" Swaine said smirking

"Not to mention it's against regulations" Charge said moving off the floaty to float in the water

"I don't know that didn't stop me and ET" Nikki said smirking as she took Charge's spot on the floaty as Kate and Buffer stopped next to them

"What we talking about?" Kate asked as she moved to lean her elbows against the floaty

"How hot you look in that bikini" Nav said smirking as Kate began turning red

"Right well that's a conversation I'd rather not hear" Kate said rolling her eyes at Nikki who giggled a little as Buffer began challenging 2Dads to a swimming race.

After everyone had finished eating and most of the crew played touch football on the sand Kate was resting on the floaty in the water as she felt a splash of water hit her stomach

"Having fun are we?" she asked lifting her sunglasses onto her head as she looked at Buffer who was resting his arms on the floaty

"Waters pretty nice you should come in" he said smirking as she moved her sunglasses back on

"I'm fine up here thanks" she said smiling

"Come on, you've been on this float ever since Nikki vacated it over 2 hours ago" he said softly

"I'm working on my tan" she said grinning

"You look pretty good to me already" he replied as she moved her head to look at him

"I thought we talked about this" she said lifting her sunglasses up again

"We did but it's a bit hard when there's a beautiful woman lying here flaunting her gorgeous body"

"Flaunting? That's what I'm doing is it?" she said grinning

"Absolutely and don't you know it" he said smirking widely as Kate shifted and fell into the water on the opposite side of the float

"You get to walk around without a shirt showing your muscles why am I any different?" she said resting her elbows against the float as she faced opposite him

"Because you're a woman and even without knowing you're doing it, you're driving me crazy wearing nothing but that bikini" he said winking at her

"Well it's fair then" she said smirking as Buffer moved back as he swam under the float and arose next to her

"How is it fair?" he asked wiping the water from his eyes

"Call it even" she said smirking

"Kate McGregor I do believe your blushing" he said bobbing up and down in the water

"It's hot…" she said softly

"You're hot" he said moving a hand through the water as Kate felt a hand on her waist

"I thought we agreed" she said placing a hand on his chest

"Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun right?" he asked hopeful

"The crew is right there" she said looking back to the shore as Mike pinned Swaine to the sand in an effort to get the ball

"I can fix that" Buffer said as he maneuvered them so they were behind the float and not next to it so if the crew looked towards them they'd only see the empty float

"So Kate… Care to have a little fun?" he asked moving his other hand against her cheek as she grinned before he met his lips against hers in a slow kiss as he pulled away Kate ran her hands along the back of his neck as she pulled his head back towards her he smiled against her lips

"It stays above the waist" Kate said as he pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later

"Nothing Sexual I got it" he answered as he pulled Kate flush against them the water splashing a little there body's rested against each other

"But kissing's fine right?" he said softly as he bit her bottom lip

"I think that will work" she said moving her head forward before she avoided his lips as she began kissing at his neck

"Oh.. if you do that Kate the whole nothing sexual may not last very long" he said his lips quivering as she laughed

"We should probably stop before this continues any further then" she said looking him in the eyes

"You're probably right…" he said moving his head towards her as he kissed her passionately tangling his hand through her hair

"Alright… I'm breaking this up before it going any further" she said smirking as she moved out of his embrace

"Good idea" he said nodding as she began to move towards the shore

"You coming?" she asked looking back at him

"Ah yeah I'll catch up" he said laughing

"Oh right" she said grinning widely.

Nikki watched as Kate made her way towards her she passed her the towel "Thanks" she said smiling as she sat next to her on the chair

"Buffer coming in?" she asked smirking as Kate pulled on her sunnies

"Soon he's going to relax a bit longer" she answered grinning

"Sure relaxing is what you call it now?" Nikki said turning to look at her

"I have no idea what you're on about Nik" she answered smiling

"I'll believe that but don't think I haven't noticed the way the crew have been looking at you in that bikini especially Buffer" she said nudging her arm a little

"And with that I'll be going now" Kate replied moving out of the chair as she stretched her muscles pulling tight as Nikki grinned

"I told you the crew has been eyeing you off" she said indicating to behind her where the crew had been playing ball they were now sitting there trying to perve of them discreetly by wearing sunglasses

"I'll see you back at the ship" Kate said pulling her shirt on as she flung her towel over her shoulder

"See ya" Nikki said laughing as the crew watched her leave she rested back in the chair.

"Anything to report X?" Mike asked as he made his way onto the bridge just after 1800

"No Sir, we're about 5 hours until we get back to Cairns" she said moving out of the Captain's chair

"Nice, I spoke to Commander Marshall and he's giving us 2 weeks leave when we get back Hammersley needs some much needed engine repairs" he said smiling

"Very good Sir"

"Any idea what you'll do?" he asked as he sat down

"2Dads has been begging to go away to my cabin all day so might take him get it over and done with" she said laughing

"What just you two?"

"No Buffer and Nav are going to come too, I've got 3 bedrooms so the guys can take the spare with the bunk beds" she answered as Mike laughed

"I'm sure they'll love that"

"Well it was either that or they share a bed and I think 2Dads might have an objection to that"

"I don't know Buffer and 2Dads sharing a bed together could be a nice photo to keep for the next time 2Dads gets in trouble" he said grinning

"That is true, so what about you anything exciting?" she asked

"Not really probably going sailing read a good book"

"You never can get away from the water can you?" she said smirking

"It's my blood you know that X" he said smiling

"Any chance to be out at sea, well my watch is finished so I might head to the galley get something to eat before I head to do some paperwork" she replied

"No problem and if you see 2Dads can you let him know he's late for his watch"

"Yes Sir" she said smiling as she exited the bridge. Entering the galley Kate grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl as Buffer and 2Dads walked past

"Hey" she said as they stopped near the window

"Ma'am?" 2Dads asked nervously

"You still want to go to the cabin for shore leave?" she asked taking a bite out of her apple

"Um yeah!" 2Dads said smiling

"Cool we've got 2 weeks' shore leave when we get back so we can meet tomorrow morning and we'll drive down it's about 3 hours" she said exiting the galley and meeting them in the hall

"Nice! Who else is coming?" 2Dads asked

"Um Buff if you're interested?" Kate asked smiling at him

"Absolutely anything to get away from the city"

"And maybe Nav if she's interested"

"How many rooms you got?" 2Dads asked confused

"3 if Nav decides to come then you two will share the room with the bunk beds" she said grinning

"What?" 2Dads said confused

"Well it's either that or you two share a bed" she said chuckling as 2Dads eyes widened

"Um bunk beds are fine, I better head for my watch" he said moving past her

"Tomorrow morning 7am 2Dads I wanna get there before lunch" she said as he nodded

"Thanks Ma'am this is going to be awesome!" he said excited.

"You know if Nav comes we could always share a bed" Buffer said softly as he moved closer to her

"Ah nope not going to happen we talked about this remember" she said lifting her apple to take a bite

"I know but I'll make you change your mind" he said winking at her as he grabbed her apple

"Hey! That's my apple" she said crossly

"I just wanted a bite" he said taking a big bite as he passed it back to her

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said moving past her as he softly brushed his hand across her waist as Kate shook her head before heading into her cabin.

"Hey so you wanna come to the cabin for the 2 weeks we're on leave?" she asked Nikki as entered their cabin

"Hmm can't sorry I'm going home to visit Mum but you and Buffer have fun" she said smirking

"2Dads will be there too" Kate said sitting on her rack

"Isn't 3 a bit of a crowd?" she asked grinning

"For the last time Buffer and I are just friends" she said shaking her head

"Sure that explains why he stole half your apple, just don't let 2Dads here you when you scream the house down" she answered laughing

"Get out!" Kate said snickering as she threw her half eaten apple at her

"Thanks I was hungry" she said taking a bite out of it before throwing it back to her

"Nothing's happening!" Kate yelled

"Sure keep telling yourself that" Nikki answered as Kate she took a bite out of her apple.

What if Nikki was right and being alone with Buffer escalated things and they took that further step in whatever they currently were…


	6. Chapter Six

(**_Warning bit of a sexual warning for the end of chapter, it's rather explicit so if not into that please don't read)_**

Hammersley arrived back in Cairns just after 2300 as the crew began making their way along the gangway as Spider perked up excited

"Yes! 2 whole weeks of getting to relax by the pool"

"Spider you don't even own a pool" Bomber said grinning as they all stopped to face him

"No but my parents do" he answered

"You're going to annoy your parents for 2 weeks?" Charge asked confused

"Well yeah…"

"That's pathetic" 2Dads said laughing

"Okay Mr I'm so cool what will you be doing?"

"I'll be going to the X's cabin" he said as Kate turned hearing her name

"What just the two of you?" he said winking

"Ah no!" Kate said jumping in before 2Dads could say anything

"Buffer is coming to anyone else is welcome" Kate answered shrugging

"Right well I'm off have fun guys!" Spider said grinning

"Get your head out of the gutter Spider" Kate said smirking as she began to walk off

"X!" Bomber said running after her

"Yep?" she asked stopping to face the red headed girl

"Is that initiation an open one about coming to the cabin?" she asked hopeful

"You're not going home?"

"Mum's gone away on a holiday so I was just going to catch up on some reading" she said sadly

"Of course you can come" she said smiling

"Really?"

"Absolutely, I can't imagine being stuck with 2Dads and Buff for a whole 2 weeks I need some woman interaction otherwise I'll go crazy" she said smirking

"Thank you" Bomber said smiling

"We're leaving at 7 so I'll pick you up at yours, or you can stay the night in my spare room that way we just have to pick up 2Dads and Buff"

"You sure I won't be imposing?" she asked nervously

"Absolutely not!" Kate said wrapping an arm over her shoulder

"I'll just have to head home first to pack" Bomber said smiling

"See you at 7 X" 2Dads called as Kate turned to face him

"And not a moment later" Kate replied smirking as Buffer winked at her as she turned back around and walked off with Bomber in tow.

"I'm telling you this week is going to be the week!" 2Dads said as he walked along the dock with Buffer and Charge

"2Dads it'll never work she's your superior officer" Charge said smirking

"The X likes me otherwise why would she invite me?" he said nudging his arm

"Because you wouldn't stop bugging her until she did" Buffer said softly

"Besides why would she invite Buffer and anyone else if she wanted to be alone with you?" Charge said looking at Buffer confused

"Maybe she didn't want to make it obvious she'll ask for some 'alone' time" he said winking

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there, you and the X will never happen" Buffer said getting a little annoyed

"But…"

"2Dads there's 2 reasons as to why, one she's your Executive Officer and you know the Regulations" Charge answered as they stopped

"And what's two?" he asked nervously and Buffer and Charge looked at each other

"Two, your like 9 years younger than her she'll go for someone her own age" Buffer said shrugging

"Like you, you mean?" he said smirking

"The X and I are nothing but great friends" he answered as he continued to walk

"Sure you believe that" Charge said snickering to 2Dads as they began to follow him.

The next morning Kate awoke at 6am as she shifted out of bed she heard crashing coming from the kitchen, making her way down she jumped as she spotted Bomber making two cups of coffee

"You scared the shit out of me!" Bomber said turning to see Kate standing there

"I completely forget you were here" Kate said laughing as Bomber passed her a mug

"I needed coffee sorry" she said smiling

"Bomb I told you to make yourself at home" Kate said assuring her

"Thanks, so do you think the guys will be awake?' she asked moving to sit at the kitchen table

"Who knows but we should probably think about packing the car soon, get some breakfast along the way" she said sitting opposite her

"Thanks for letting me come X"

"Of course now I'm going to have a shower and get my stuff ready, I'll leave a towel on the end of your bed for you to have a shower after me" she said moving to stand.

A few hours later Kate pulled into the driveway turning off the car "This place is amazing!" 2Dads said as they moved out of the car and towards the boot

"It's alright" Kate said smirking

"Alright! It's beautiful" Bomber said looking wide eyed

"Come on I'll show you around" Kate said as everyone grabbed their bags before moving up the few steps towards the front door as Kate pushed it open they entered

"This is…" 2Dads said speechless as he placed his bag down

"Oh I could get used to this" Buffer said smirking as he stopped next to Kate as they looked at the open plan adjoining lounge and kitchen with a wood fire place for the cold nights.

"The fridge should be fully stocked as I got my neighbour to restock everything for me he keeps an eye on the place while I'm in Cairns" she said moving towards the fridge

"And alcohol?" 2Dads asking grinning

"Fully stocked" Kate said shaking her head as she opened the cupboard next to the fridge to reveal a fully stocked minibar

"Sweet!" 2Dads smiled

"Come on I'll show you to the rooms" Kate said as she moved towards the hallway

"Nice photos" Buffer said grinning as each side of the hallway was covered in photos of a bunch of different people one of them being Kate with an older man

"It's home, my escape the only place I really like to display photos" she said smiling as Buffer grinned at the photo of a little Kate in pigtails

"I love this" he said smirking

"Right so… there's 2 bedrooms this way mine is back near the lounge it's a separate little area you've got to walk past the pool to get to it the builders never put a door in from inside" Kate said changing the subject

"Bec your in this one" Kate said opening the door on her right to reveal a beautifully decorated guest room

"It's gorgeous" she said moving inside as she placed her bag down

"2Dads, Buff this will be your room unfortunately its bunk beds" she said smirking as she opened the door on the opposite side

"I'll call top bunk!" 2Dads said throwing his bag on the top bunk

"Bathroom is at the end of the hall towels and stuff in the cupboard I'll just get settled and then we can figure out what to do next" she said smiling

she made her way back down the hall as she grabbed her bag she made her way towards the back door as she exited it turning the corner a little as she entered her room that overlooked the pool area.

After spending most of the day either in the pool or lounging around it had just turned 2200 when Bomber arose from the couch

"I might hit the sack, I want to explore the walking trails tomorrow" she said smiling softly as Kate who was sitting in front of the fire with a glass of wine

"Night Bec" Kate answered

"Night Bomb" 2Dads said moving off the couch to sit next to Kate, Buffer having gone to have a shower a few minutes prior

"So this is romantic" he said smirking a he stared at the ragging fire in front of them

"And with that I'll be heading to bed myself" Kate said moving to stand as 2Dads followed

"You know if you wanted to be alone with me you could have left the open invitation out" 2Dads said shrugging as Kate made her way over to the sink

"What?" she asked confused taking the last sip of her wine as she placed the empty glass in the sink

"I like you X and I know you like me" he said smirking

"2Dads your way out on line" she said moving towards the back door

"Am I?"

"Yes! I do not like you in any way other than a plutonic friendship and co-worker and if you think it's more than that your delusional"

"I'm sorry I just…"

"Assumed, as always" she said crossing her arms as she spotted Buffer standing in the hallway listening in

"I misread the signals I'm extremely sorry" he said holding his hands up

"2Dads you're a great friend and that's all if anything your like an annoying little brother" she said smirking

"Forgive me?" he asked hopeful

"Nothing to forgive, I'll see you in the morning" she replied moving outside towards her room

"2Dads what have you done now?" Buffer asked moving from his place in the hallway

"Nothing! I'm off to bed" he said making a quick escape past him as Buffer moved outside.

"Wanna keep me company?" Buffer asked standing in her doorway as he watched her switch the light of in the ensuite

"Doing what?" she asked smirking

"Follow me and find out" he replied moving towards the spa in the corner as he sat on the ledge and dipped his feet in as he felt Kate sit next to him a few minutes later

"So it seems 2Dads has already put his foot in it" he said grinning as she moved her legs and dipped them in the warm water

"2Dads is always putting his foot in it" she answered smiling

"He has it on great authority that the reason you invited him here was because you like him" Buffer said nudging her arm slightly

"He isn't the one I wanted to invite here in the first place…" she replied turning her head to look at him

"And Bomber? What about her?" he asked grinning

"It would have looked a bit suss if I invited two men to a secluded cabin in the middle of the rain forest, and Bomber didn't exactly have anything exciting planned" she answered softly

"Maybe next time…" he said reaching over as he placed a hand next to hers

"It can be just us?"

"Maybe…" she said smirking.

"So you said there were a lot of things we didn't know about you care to elaborate?" he asked a few minutes later as the silence scared him

"What do you want to know?" she asked softly

"Any siblings?"

"A half-sister but I don't talk to her we don't get along"

"And your Dad what's he like?" he asked moving back as he leant on his hands

"I don't know, my Mum and I moved to Australia when I was 6 I didn't hear from him until last year when I was told he had passed" Kate said following Buffer's movements

"Oh Kate I'm sorry…" he said moving his hand slowly as he rested it on hers

"It's okay I mean I barely knew the guy then I find out I inherited all these things, photos, half of his estate, this cabin, a trust fund he had set up for me when I was 3 which I'm telling you is a lot more money than I've ever seen" she said smirking as Buffer laughed

"Did your Mum ever talk about him?"

"Not really, she'd always change the subject I do know that I was conceived out of wedlock and jealousy my Dad was married when he'd had an affair with my Mum she stuck around for support until she met a man and followed him to Australia"

"Is your Mum still around?" he asked looking at her sadly

"She passed when I was 8 found in an ally with a needle in her arm, I got sent into Foster care and when I turned 18 I left to join the Navy" she said shrugging

"I had no idea"

"Well it's not really something I share with many people"

"I guess I must be special then" he said winking at her

"You're the first person I've ever really told this too" she said smiling at him

"Thanks for feeling you can trust me" he said softly

"Well you did save my life can you really get any more trust then that?" she said nudging his arm slightly as she looked deep into his eyes he moved his head forward hesitating for a moment as she cleared her throat

"I might head to bed…" she said softly

"Yeah… got a big day tomorrow" he said moving back as arose to stand holding out a hand to help her up

"Thanks…" she replied smiling as he pulled her up their bodies rested against each other

"Goodnight Kate…" he said reaching his head down as he kissed her cheek to close to the corner of her mouth without realising it

"Goodnight…" she said smiling as he let her hand go and moved past her inside and she slowly moved towards her room,

neither of them knowing each was standing in the doorway waiting for one of them to turn around and take things the next step, as Kate closed her sliding door she pulled the curtain across as Buffer moved to look he smiled sadly as he watched the light switch off before making his way towards the room he was sharing with the snoring 2Dads.

The next morning Kate awoke early at she made her way out of her room and into the house in her workout gear moving towards the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water as she turned to see Buffer standing there

"Shit!" she said dropping her water

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said picking up her water bottle that had rolled towards him

"I was just going to go for a run" she said softly

"Mind if I join you?" he asked holding out the water bottle for her to grab

"I didn't think you'd be up this early" she said softly taking the bottle as she grabbed another one out of the fridge as the clock above the door chimed as it hit 6am

"I'm usually up this early when we're on Patrol I don't get these abs by lounging around" he said smirking

"You sure you can keep up?" she said throwing the bottle of water at him

"Bring it on" he answered catching the bottle as Kate pulled her hair into a quick bun.

A few hours later Buffer stopped on the trail as he took a drink from his bottle

"Thought you said you could keep up" she answered stopping next to him

"When you said a run I didn't think you meant 15k" he said smirking

"What you think because I'm a woman I can't run that far?" she replied as she took a drink from her bottle

"Of course not I just never met someone who could run laps around me" he said laughing

"Well, running helps clear my mind I do one every morning when we're not on the boat that is"

"You know you could workout with me on the boat deck while on Patrol?" he said grinning

"Yeah… Nah I run by myself so the crew doesn't see me in my workout gear" she replied moving closer to him

"I personally think you look great" he said winking at her as he looked her up and down she self-consciously blushed

"You make shorts and a sports bra look hot" he continued as he pulled off his singlet and wiped his face with it

"And with that it's time to head back we've still got 5k until we're back at the cabin" she said smirking as he moved closer to her so they could feel the heat radiating off each other

"You know we could always take a shortcut, go for a swim do some other things" he said moving his head closer to her that she could almost taste the sweat the rested on his upper lip

"Bad idea, you ready hotshot?" she grinned moving back as he tucked his singlet into the side of his shorts

"Why did I agree to this" he said shaking his head as Kate took off he ran after her

"I thought a big Navy man like yourself would enjoy a brisk run" she said smirking

"This isn't brisk Kate it's a bloody marathon" he replied shaking his head as they continued in a synchronized pace back to the cabin.

"Well look who finally decided to join us" Bomber said grinning as Kate and Buffer made their way through the front door all red and sweaty

"Where have you been?" 2Dads asked as he sat at the table

"Um we went for a run" Kate said grinning

"What time did you go?" Bomber asked stirring her coffee mug

"6" Kate said shrugging

"You got up at 6 to go for a run on your holiday" 2Dads asked seriously

"It's important to keep fit" Buffer said nodding

"Water?" Kate asked moving towards the fridge

"Love one" Buffer answered stopping next to the counter as Kate passed him a bottle of water

"You guys are so weird" 2Dads said grinning as Bomber moved to sit across from him

"Right well I'm going to take a quick shower, maybe we can go into the local town have a look around get some breakfast" Kate said placing her bottle of water down on the bench

"Sounds good" Buffer said moving past her as he brushed his hand against her back before moving down the hallway towards the bathroom

"You two might want to get dressed first" Bomber said grinning as she took a sip from her coffee

"Yeah…" Kate said calming her breathing as she made her way towards her room for a shower.

After a delicious breakfast at a local café 2Dads and Bomber took off to have a look at some of the local shops as Kate and Buffer walked along the streets of the local market that was on every fortnight as they walked along looking a different stalls as they reminisced in the close moment between them this morning

"Kate McGregor it's great to see you again!" an old Chinese woman said as they stopped in front of her stall

"You saw me less than a week ago Marge" Kate said smirking as the old woman arose and moved around pulling her into a hug

"Who this handsome man?" she asked grinning at Buffer as she pulled away from the hug she was giving Kate

"Pete this is Marge she's the mother of my neighbour" Kate said smiling

"It's a pleasure to meet you" buffer said softly

"He your boyfriend?" she asked winking at her as Kate and Buffer looked at each other before she answered

"No we're just really good friends"

"Why not he handsome, he should be your boyfriend" she said slightly nudging Kate's arm

"That's what I keep telling her" Buffer said grinning

"How long you stay for this time?" she asked hopeful

"2 weeks hopefully" she said softly

"You come over for tea I cook"

"We're actually here with a few other people Marge maybe next time" Kate answered

"Oh that must be hard to do things together to crowded" she said winking

"It's not like that Marge, I'll catch you later" Kate said smiling as she began to walk off

"Not yet anyway" Marge said to Buffer smirking

"It was nice to meet you Marge" he answered as he took off after Kate placing a hand on her back as he caught up to her,

"So I was thinking what about sending 2Dads and Bomber into town tonight?" he said as they began walking back to the chair half an hour later Kate having brought a few pairs of bikinis and Buffer brought some wine from a local seller

"Why?" Kate asked confused

"You still owe me that date, what a better way to test out this new wine than a romantic dinner poolside?" he said smirking

"I'm sure 2Dads would get a bit suspicious if we asked them to leave for a few hours" Kate said softly

"I already asked, he said he'll take Bomber to the music concert they've got on tonight" he said grinning as they stopped next to the car

"Really, and when were you going to ask me if I wanted to go on this so called date of yours?" she said smiling

"Kate McGregor will you do me the honour of going on a date with me?" he asked hopeful

"I'd love to" she replied quickly as he smirked at her as Bomber and 2Dads made their way over.

Bomber and 2Dads left just before 6pm as Buffer pulled Kate off the couch half an hour later as he walked her out to the pool area

"Buff it's beautiful" she said smiling as she looked at the picnic he had set up next to the pool steps there was chocolate covered strawberries, wine, and a few nibbles he asked Bomber to pick up for him as they moved to sit on the steps in the pool Kate pulled off her sarong as she sat down next to him he handed her a glass of wine he couldn't help but smile at how comfortable she was now in wearing a bikini

"To beautiful company" he said clinking his glass against hers

"To… this food" she said grinning as he shook his head smirking

"I go to all this effort and your just interested in food?" he asked in a hurt voice

"I'm hungry!" she said giggling

"I'm hungry to but not for food" he said softly as Kate splashed water at him

"Well dig in" he answered placing his wine glass down as he picked up a strawberry and moved it towards her as she took a bite

"So good" she said softly as Buffer ate the rest of it placing the stork next to him he smirked at Kate

"What?" she asked confused placing her glass down

"You've got chocolate on your cheek" he said moving closer towards her as he leaned his head in Kate swallowed at how close they were

"What are you doing?" she asked as his face was just inches apart from hers as he carefully kissed her cheek where the chocolate was Kate closing her eyes as she felt herself turning red at the close contact.

Half an hour later Kate and Buffer were floating in the pool as she had her arms wrapped around his neck

"Thank you for this, it was really great" she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist he brushed his thumb across her scar from where she was shot

"When do you think Bomber and 2Dads will be back?" he asked smirking

"Who knows but we should probably pack everything up before they find out and start making up theory's" she said running her hands along the back of his neck

"Who care's let them talk" he said shrugging

"Do you think things would have been different if we weren't on the boat?" Kate blurted out

"How do you mean?" he said as they continued to move in the water

"Being able to do stuff without there being consequences" she said moving a hand to rest on his cheek

"If we weren't on the boat together I don't think we would have ever met" he said sadly

"Pete…" she began saying as he cut her off with a kiss against her lips

"We can't…" she answered as he pulled away a few seconds later

"No one has to know we're breaking the rules" he replied reaching a hand up to brush it through her hair

"I'll know and so will you, we can't make things more complicated than they are"

"Kate if we keep kissing while we're supposed to be staying friends and then pretending it shouldn't have happened things will end badly…" he said tightening his grip around her waist

"I know… But we need to try and have some control…" she instinctively moved her head closer

"Kate I'm going to go crazy if I don't have you" he said in nothing but a whisper as she felt his hot breath against her face

"Screw control…" Kate said as she recaptured his lips in a passionate kiss as Buffer moved them towards the stairs as he carefully and swiftly carried her out of the water and towards her room their lips never leaving each other's as he entered Kate grinned against his lips he stopped as he pulled the door shut and pushed her against it as their lips parted for air

"Are we really doing this?" she asked out of breath as he pulled the curtain across

"If you've changed your mind?" he said breathing heavily as she shook her head he moved towards the bed as he dropped her against it he hovered above her pulling away from the kiss as he smirked

"This needs to go" he said leaning down

as he kissed her abdomen and made her way along and up to her chest stopping in between her breasts as he reached for the tie behind her neck he pulled it as in one swift movement he pulled off her bikini top throwing it on the floor Kate smirked at he started softly caressing her breasts as he met her lips in a passionate kiss Kate wrapped her hand around his neck as he flipped them over so Kate was now sitting on his bare lap him somehow discarding his board shorts during this time,

as he shifted to sit up slightly he moved his hand down to her bikini bottoms as he pulled at the ties on either side as he kissed her breasts Kate lifted her hips as he pulled them off throwing them in the same direction as her top they were both sitting there now completely naked as the realisation hit them

"Once we cross this line there's no going back…" Buffer said as he moving back looking into her eyes

"I want you, I want all of you" she replied moving her head forward to meet his lips,

as he reached as hand down and moved his member settling it at her entrance as he could feel her wetness just waiting to engulf him hesitating slightly Kate bucked her hips down in impatience's as he entered her they both moaned against each other's lips, flipping them back over so Kate was underneath him he moved in slow soft movements at first as he began to feel her tighten around him they were both sent over the edge as they moaned loudly against each other's lips in pleasure

"Wow… That was amazing" Buffer said hovering above her still poised

"I had no idea" Kate said smirking

"We should do it again sometime" he said leaning his head down as their lips were inches apart

"How about now" Kate whispered as he met her lips again in an emotional kiss as he re-entered her the whole world around them being forgotten as they shared in this intimate moment.


	7. Chapter Seven

2Dads and Bomber arrived back just after 9pm as they spotted Buffer making his way in from outside

"Hey where's the X?" 2Dads asked placing the car keys down on the bench

"Um she's not feeling well, went to bed early" he said quickly

"So why were you coming in from outside then?" Bomber asked turning on the kettle

"I was just checking in and giving her some Panadol just came to get some water…" he said moving towards the fridge

"Right… well make sure she has eaten if she's taken some tablets"

"Yes Bomber" Buffer said grinning as he grabbed a bottle of water before moving back towards the door as he made a slow trying to not look nervous exit.

"Somethings going on between those two" 2Dads said grinning

"What? Your dreaming 2Dads"

"Oh really?" he asked

"The X and Buffer would never break the rules" she replied

"Okay if that's true then tell me why there is a romantic dinner set up by the pool with wine and look strawberries!" 2Dads said picking up the half punnet of strawberries

"2Dads your reading way too much into this" she answered softly as she heard soft giggles coming from Kate's room as the kettle boiled 2Dads to interested in the leftover strawberries to notice.

"I thought you went to go get food" Kate answered giggling as Buffer entered the room with a bottle of water

"I got sprung" he said throwing the bottle on the bed as Kate adjusted herself against her pillow

"Sprung?" she said confused as he jumped onto the bed next to her

"2Dads and Bomber are back, I did manage to get you a little something if you're interested" he said winking at her

"Yeah?" she asked softly moving to sit up

"Close your eyes" he said smirking

"Sounds ominous" she answered reluctantly closing her eyes as she felt a hand against her cheek

"Did you bring me food?" she asked grinning as Buffer shook his head he met her lips in a soft kiss as he pulled away Kate felt something in her hands

"Okay open your eyes" he said smiling as she looked down at her hands to see a chocolate bar

"You know the way to a girls heart!" Kate said grinning widely

"I try; besides I hear chocolate is good for these circumstances"

"Oh?" Kate said smirking as she began opening the chocolate bar

"You know before sex; after sex it releases a happy hormone makes sex better" he said winking at her

"It's a bit late then" she said shrugging as she took a bite

"Mmm I disagree" he answered moving towards her as he placed a hand on her waist he placed his lips against hers tasting the chocolate she had put in her mouth

"We shouldn't…" she replied softly as he pulled away

"If I remember we have twice now" he said moving forward as she placed a hand against his lips

"I know but that was before Bomber and 2Dads got back…"

"Way to kill the mood" he said grinning

"It's just…"

"I know…" he said smiling at her as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear

"I'll leave you to it, you're supposed to be sick anyway" he continued as she smiled at him breaking off a piece of chocolate as she placed it against his lips as he opened his mouth she placed it on his tongue

"Mm sweet just like you" he said stealing a quick kiss as he moved off the bed Kate sat their stunned not sure how to respond she threw a pillow at him as he caught in winking at her before throwing it back and exiting her room.

As Buffer made his way back inside he spotted Bomber sitting on the couch

"Where's 2Dads?" he asked sitting next to her

"He went to bed, said something about wanting to get up early to go to some waterfall" she answered cupping her hands around the mug

"You and I both know 2Dads won't be getting up any earlier then 10" he said smirking

"Yeah, so how's the X?" she asked moving he mug to her lips

"Um good, she's sleeping" he replied shifting uncomfortably

"Don't worry Buffer you secrets safe with me" she answered assuring him

"Secret?" he asked dumb fold

"I've had my fair share of secret relationships…"

"Oh the Kate and I we aren't…"

"It's fine, I'm not going to say anything but you've got to admit you two are all over each other when no one's watching"

"Really and what makes you think your right?" he asked confused

"Casually holding hands, the way you acted when she almost died you love her right?" she asked placing her mug down on the coffee table

"Bomber I…"

"Buffer it's mutual I see the way she looks at you, the way you try to act around her it's like all you want is to hold her"

"Who else knows?" he asked nervously

"2Dads has an idea… but I haven't said anything" she said reaching a hand over to comfort him

"The Boss knows too…" Buffer replied softly

"And he didn't say anything about Regulations?" she asked surprised

"We would never do anything to jeopardize our careers Bomb but after she almost died in my arms I was so scared I'd never get to tell her…"

"And now? How does she feel about you?" she asked

"She hasn't exactly told me except she didn't want to ruin our friendship…"

"Do you want me to talk to her find out?"

"No! No… I don't want to push her I just if something more happens between Kate and I can I count on your discretion?"

"Abso…"

"Hells yeah!" a voice came from the kitchen

"2Dad?" how much of that did you hear!" Buffer asked nervously

"Enough, it's about time you two moved past the awkward friendship" he said moving towards the couch

"2Dads you don't know how to keep a secret" Bomber said nervously

"I don't know I kept our relationship a secret…" he said as he quickly threw his hand over his mouth

"Wait what!" Buffer said confused

"Nice one" Bomber said hitting his chest

"How long?"

"About 6 months…' Bomber replied as Buffer smirked

"So when you said you understood…"

"I meant it" she said shrugging

"Okay what I don't get is if you two are together why were you hitting on Kate?" Buffer asked as 2Dads moved to sit behind Bomber

"I didn't want her to know about me and Bomber and if I acted like I had the hots for her it would throw the suspicion off us" he said smirking

"This is all too much information" Buffer said moving off the couch

"Buffer?" 2Dads said moving to stand

"Your secret is safe with us if you and the X make a go of things we'll keep it quiet" he said assuring him

"As is your 2Dads…" he said moving towards the hallway

"I guess this means we can share a room now?" 2Dads said as he sat back next to Bomber

"Which part of your anatomy are you thinking with now?" Bomber said hitting his chest

"Care to find out?" he said moving his head forward as he kissed her softly Buffer moved towards the room as he sat on the bottom bunk trying to process what had just happened.

After tossing and turning for almost 3 hours it had just turned 2am when Buffer moved out of the bed and looked to the top bunk to see it empty smirking slightly he pulled on some Pyjama pants as he quietly walked through the hallway and towards the back door,

Kate rolled over as she settled her head against the pillow she felt the bed move slowly on her left and a hand rest against her cheek

"Pete?" she asked softly

"Sorry… I couldn't sleep" he answered as she shifted to rest her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist in comfort pulling her against his side

"We shouldn't be doing this…" she said softly

"2Dads will be wondering where you've gone" she said tracing a finger along his chest

"I think he will be rather preoccupied…" he answered moving his hand up as he stroked her hair

"Him and Bomber?" she asked

"Yeah, you knew?" he said surprised

"I had a suspicion figured the reason he hit on me was to keep the pressure of them"

"Kate…" he said shifting to look down at her

"I need to know what this is?"

"This?" she asked moving her head to look up at him

"You say you don't want to ruin our friendship and we continually kiss later pretending it didn't happen and then we…"

"Sleep together…" Kate said as he paused

"Yes and now you're saying we shouldn't do this…" he answered shifting to sit up on the bed as Kate moved back to face him

"Kate… You know how I feel about you but I don't know how you feel about me or the possibility of their being an us…"

"Pete I…" she began saying as he shifted to move out on the bed Kate placed a hand on his shoulder as she moved to sit in his lap she grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist

"If you don't know how I feel about you then is there really any point is us perusing this?" she said softly as she placed her hands against his bare chest

"I need to hear you say it, just to know you feel the same" he replied caressing her back as she smiled softly

"Pete Tomaszewski, I am madly, hopelessly, sometimes annoyingly in love with you" she said moving her hands to rest against his neck

"And this… Could you and I become an us?" he asked hopeful

"I'm willing to give this a try…" she smiled as he ran his hand along her back pulling her into a hug

"Kate McGregor I love you, I've always loved you" he said pulling away from the hug as he looked deep into her eyes as he seen them began to get glassy with tears

"I'd really love to continue this conversation but I'm exhausted…" she said softly as he nodded shifting her off his lap as he laid back down she rested her head against his chest he wrapped and arm around her waist

"Goodnight Katie…" he said softly as he interlocked his free hands with hers

"I love you…" she muttered as he felt her breathes begin to even out as he heard a soft snore.

The next morning Bomber barged into Kate room with two cups of coffee and placed them on the bedside table smiling slightly as she saw Kate asleep in Buffers arms

"Rise and shine you two! we're going on an adventure today" she said smirking as Kate stirred

"Bomber! What are you doing in here?" she asked moving back as she pulled the blanket up

"We're going to the waterfall today and you lot have 30 minutes to get ready" she said shrugging

"Hmm do I smell coffee?" Buffer said stirring slightly

"We'll meet you at the car so don't take too long!" she said moving back towards the door

"Thanks…" Kate said embarrassed as moved out of the bed

"Where are you going" Buffer asked as he watched her closely

"Apparently we're going to the waterfalls Bomber has given us 30 minutes" Kate said moving to sit on the corner of the bed as he sat up

"Coffee?" she asked passing him a mug as she took hers

"So Bomber was just in here?" he asked turning red

"Ah yes so we should probably get ready…" she said placing her mug down as she went to move off the bed Buffer grabbed her arm to stop her

"Just a few more minutes, I want to admire my girlfriend a little more" he said smirking as he placed his mug down next to hers

"Girlfriend hey?" she said as he moved his head closer to her

"Yeah" he answered nodding

"You've been waiting to say that haven't you?" she asked placing a hand on his cheek

"Maybe"

"Yeah…" she smiled as he placed a kiss against her lips as Bomber moved to the doorway

"We don't have time chop, chop!" she said laughing as Kate pulled away from Buffer

"We should…"

"Yeah getting caught once is enough" he said smirking as Kate moved off the bed.

"Here we go" 2Dads said pulling a bottle of wine out as they all sat in the shade just after lunch

"What's this for?" Kate asked confused as he began pouring each of them a glass

"To friends, lovers and secrets" he said winking at Bomber who blushed as he placed the bottle down after filing his glass

"This is nice" Kate said instinctively resting against Buffers chest as she was sitting between his legs as he leant against the rock behind him

"Who would have thought all this time we worried about 2Dads keeping a secret and they had one of their own" Buffer answered as they looked at Bomber and 2Dads who were kissing passionately

"Oi knock it off you two" Kate said grinning as she took a sip of her wine

"Sorry X" 2Dads said laughing as he pulled away from Bomber

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Bomber asked softly

"Sure' he answered as they arose looking towards Kate and Buffer who were now the one in a passionate kiss.

"How are we going to be able to do this on the boat?" Kate asked as they were alone 20 minutes later as Buffer had his arms wrapped around her

"I'll leave, get a transfer" he blurted out

"What?" Kate asked turning in his embrace confused

"I've been thinking of moving on anyway why not now?" he said shrugging

"You can't be serious" Kate answered as her phone started ringing in her pocket

"Kate…" he said as she reached into her pocket

"This conversation isn't over" she said moving out of his embrace as she placed her phone next to her ear

"Kate McGregor" she answered as Bomber and 2Dads made their way back over

"Yes Sir… okay, yep see you then" she finished as she placed the phone back in her pocket

"Everything okay?" Bomber asked confused

"We've been crash sailed, Kingston picked up the men who kidnapped us and with them heading back to port we've been called out, Hammersley's repairs have been finished quickly for us to sail" she answered moving towards their stuff

"But we're like 3 hours away from Cairns" 2Dads answered sadly

"We sail tomorrow morning so we'll need to head back tonight" Kate replied as she began to pack everything up

"This sucks!" Bomber said sadly

"Tell me about it" 2Dads continued as they helped Kate pack the stuff up as they 2Dads and Bomber made their way back to the car.

Hours later as they drove back to Cairns Buffer was driving as he reached a hand over to Kate and placed it on her lap

"Kate are we okay?" Buffer asked softly as 2Dads and Bomber were asleep in the backseat

"We're fine, nothing to worry about" she said touching his cheek as she moved her hand and interlocked it with his

"We still need to talk…" he said sadly

"I know but when we get back from Patrol we can talk properly" she answered squeezing his hand

"But we're going to be okay?" he asked hopeful

"Yeah…" she said in a non-convincing voice as he focused back on the road his hand still interlocked with hers.


	8. Chapter Eight

Arriving back in Cairns just before dinner time Buffer dropped Bomber and 2Dads off as they drove to his house

"Kate you've been quite the whole trip back can you at least say something…" he said as they pulled into his driveway

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm just tired that's all" she answered moving out of the car as he followed

"I call bullshit" he answered as he stopped her in front of the car

"I don't want to discuss it" she said trying to move out of his grip

"Kate you can't just spend a romantic few days away with me and then just blow me off now tell me what's wrong?" he asked again

"Okay… This relationship has what only just began 12 hours ago?" she said as he nodded

"You can't just spring it on me that you're going to leave the boat, what if this doesn't work out there goes your career and your life I won't let you do that" she continued moving past him as she moved towards the boot

"It's my decision Kate, and I would do anything for you" he replied following her as she opened the boot for him to grab his bag

"No!" she yelled as he stepped back in surprise

"I won't let you do it, I'm sorry…" she said pulling his bag out as she closed the boot and moved past him towards the driver's side

"So what that's it?" he asked sadly following her

"I can follow my heart and be selfish because of how much I truly love you or I can be practical and end this now before it gets any further and you leave" she replied opening the car door

"Kate…" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her flush against him

"I'll stay, I'll stay for 6 months, I'll stay for a year! And then decide but please just don't end this" he said hopeful as she looked up at him her look making him go weak at the knees

"I have too… It's best for everyone, you know as well as I do this could never work we had fun while it lasted" she replied placing a hand against his cheek as she began to tear up

"No don't do this please, I won't keep doing this hot and cold I want to be with you now and forever onwards" he said as Kate brushed the tear off his cheek with her thumb

"I'll always love you Pete but it's the right thing to do…" she said kissing his cheek before quickly turning around and getting in her car

"Kate…" he said softly following her car as she pulled out of his driveway

"I'm sorry…" she mouthed as she drove off she watched him fall to the ground in tears in her rear view mirror she began to break out in tears as she drove home.

The next morning Kate awoke at 0500 to go for a run a sleepless night and thinking over her previous night's decision she needed to clear her head, living 45 minutes from port she packed her sea bag and uniform deciding to jog to the docks and have a shower on board instead of driving.

Arriving at the docks at 05:50 she saluted as she made her way over the gangway and entered through the side hatch

"X?" Mike asked confused as he saw her walk past his cabin

"Sir…" she said making her way back and stopping in the doorway

"We don't sail until 10:00 what are you doing here?" he asked looking at his watch

"Couldn't sleep, went for a run" she answered

"What you ran from your house to here?" he replied looking her up and down as she was wearing a sports bra and a pair of bright blue shorts to match

"Running clears my head figured I'd just run here instead" she answered lifting her sea bag over her shoulder

"Right…" he said confused

"Get ahead with some paperwork…" she replied as he passed her his water bottle noticing her red face

"Thanks…"

"How was the cabin?" he asked as she took a drink from the bottle

"Um uneventful" she said shrugging pacing the bottle back to him

"Right well go have a shower and I'll have a coffee waiting for you when you get out" he said smiling as he placed it on his deck

"Thank you Sir…" she answered sadly moving to walk towards her cabin

"And X?" he said as she stopped in the corridor as he now stood in the doorway looking at her

"Yes Sir?" she asked turning to face him

"Next time you decide on a run, check if you're CO would care to join" he said grinning

"I'll keep that in mind Sir… Actually you free now?" she asked softly

"What you haven't had enough?" he asked smirking

"You afraid I'll show you up Sir?"

"Give me 5 minutes I'll meet you on the wharf" he replied quickly as he moved inside his cabin to get changed Kate headed to hers to place her sea bag on her rack and get prepared for her run with Mike.

5 minutes later Mike made his way on the wharf to meet Kate as he spotted her talking to Nikki

"So anything happen with you and Buff?" she asked grinning

"Ah well it happened and then it didn't" she said shrugging

"Wait what?" she asked confused

"Don't worry about" Kate answered as Mike stopped next to them

"Ready to go?" he asked smiling

"Yep all set" Kate said smirking as Mike stood next to her in his Navy hat, single and a pair of shorts

"Don't you have anything that's not navy?" she asked shaking her head

"Ah yeah, this drink bottle" he said laughing as he held up the drink bottle he'd given Kate to drink out of earlier

"Right lets go" Kate said as Nikki laughed

"Oh! And my shoes" he answered quickly

"Have fun guys, I'll have a coffee for when you return" Nikki said smirking as she watched Kate run off and Mike try to catch up.

"So how far we going?" he asked as he caught up with her

"Along the wharf down the beach, maybe the park and back?" she answered grinning

"Sure sounds like fun if you can keep up?" Mike replied as he quickened his pace

"I run every morning when we're not on the ship, this is a piece of cake" she said catching up to him within 2 seconds.

Half an hour later they stopped on the beach for a quick rest as Mike passed his bottle for her to have a drink

"So how'd things really go at the cabin?" he asked as she took a few mouthfuls

"Are you asking as my Boss or my friend?" she said nervously

"As your friend, but as your boss I know you and Buff would never do anything on the ship" he answered as she passed his bottle back for him to have a drink

"Doesn't matter anyway, I screwed that up pretty fast" she replied lying back in the sand

"It can't be that bad" he said turning to look at her

"Try ending things because I was scared…"

"Ahhh yeah that's bad"

"Yep" she answered bluntly

"So what are you scared of Kate?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah…" he replied moving to lay next to her

"He said he'd leave the boat for me, he'd been thinking about it for a while but now he has a reason to leave"

"Wow that's…"

"Unexpected, Nerve wreaking" she answered

"Well not unexpected to per say I mean the guys crazy about you, it makes perfect sense he'd want to leave to pursue things with you"

"And what if it doesn't work out? He loses his career; his life and I lose my best friend"

"And what if it does you'll gain a lover, a possible husband, a possible father to your kids and you'll have your best friend by your side everyday" Mike said as he felt the sand shift next to him as she sat up

"We can't have a relationship on board either way it goes we're better off to just stay the ways things were…"

"Kate…" he said using her first name as he sat up

"You and Buffer are cosmic you're meant to be and if a boat is standing in your way then what you've got is real love you've got to tressure it and not let it go because you may never find a love like that again"

"You sound like you've experienced this before" she answered softly

"Similar, my ex Fiancé didn't understand my love for the sea, she worked on land at the local Naval Command; with me being out a sea constantly she ended things that was over 3 years ago" he replied

"Talk to him, and if it's the fact you're on the same boat that worries you then put that to the back of your mind because as your friend I'm going to keep my mouth shut you can trust me" he said nudging her arm

"Hell I've known about Bomber and 2Dads for 6 months and haven't said anything" he continued as he smiled at her

"Thank you, but it's more than that…" she answered moving to stand

"If I know Buffer than he won't give up without a fight" Mike said as he arose off the sand

"You didn't see the way he looked when I left"

"You'll work it out, now come on we finishing this run or not?" he asked leaning down to pick his bottle up

"Yeah…" she answered as they began to jog off slowly towards the local park.

It had just turned 07:30 as Mike and Kate walked along the gangway

"I need a shower" Mike answered shaking his head

"You do stink a little" Kate said grinning

"You're one to talk"

"I've been on 2 runs this morning what's your excuse?" Kate replied as she spotted Buffer standing on the side deck

"Go talk to him" Mike said touching her arm in comfort

"There's no point" she answered as Buffer spotted her and motioned his head for her to come over

"I don't think he sees it that way, I'll see you later" he replied smiling as he moved past her towards the hatch, sighing heavily Kate made her way over to Buffer.

"Hey…" she said softly

"You went for a run?"

"Needed to clear my head didn't really sleep much last night" she replied awkwardly leaning against the railing

"Yeah me neither…" he said sadly

"Look about yesterday…"

"Yeah?" he asked hopeful

"I may have over reacted…"

"Just a little" Buffer said slightly smirking

"I… I was scared…" she answered softly

"What of?" he asked confused

"You were willing to leave the ship Pete; no one has ever done anything remotely important like that when it's come to me…" she said turning around to face the wharf resting her hands on the railing

"Kate if me leaving the ship is something that scares you then I'll stay and if things don't work out between us then I will be your friend and nothing more I don't want you to run away every time something scares you I want you to talk to me" he said moving to stand next to her

"I'm sorry…" she answered sadly

"Kate I don't want to be with you one second and not the next I want all of you" he said placing his hands on the railing

"6 months…" she replied softly

"Sorry?" he asked confused

"If we give this a 6 month trial and things work out then we have a discussion about what happens next, no running into an immediate transfer or leaving the Navy if you're willing to give me a second chance…"

"On one condition…" he said moving hand to rest on hers as he turned to face her

"The next time something scares you whether it's to do with us or anything, you talk to me don't shut me out because I may not be as forgiving next time"

"Deal…" she said moving her hand as he interlocked his fingers with hers

"I desperately want to kiss you" he answered as he moved closer placing his other hand on her waist

"Someone will see" she said grinning

"I don't care" he replied moving his head close as he placed a soft emotional filled kiss against her lips

"I love you and I'm so sorry…" she said as he pulled away

"I love you too Kate and you smell really good even if your all sweaty" he said winking at her as she hit his chest playfully as they moved to make their way inside their hands still in each other's.

Stopping in front of her cabin Buffer kissed Kates hand softly as she moved inside to take a shower he moved down the corridor as Mike moved out of his

"Buff all sorted?" he asked hopeful

"Yes Sir, thank you for telling me she was here"

"Of course I could tell something was off as soon as she showed up on board in her running gear, the X never wears that on board and at 05:50 considering we don't sail until 10:00" he said grinning

"Did she speak to you?" Buffer asked

"We took a breather on the beach and she may have mentioned something but you know the X anything she can't control or face she runs from"

"I just wish she could talk to me, that's partners are for and if not that she could have told me as her Best Friend" he said shrugging

"Just give her time, she's worried that if it doesn't work out she'll not just lose you completely"

"Yeah… Well we decided on a 6-month trial before we do anything that involves our jobs that way if it doesn't work out we can continue to work alongside each other as friends" he said smiling

"So was that your idea or the X's?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow

"I'd do anything to be with her Sir so in a way both our idea" he answered

"Sir about our jobs…" he continued as Mike put his hand up

"I don't want to know Buffer, as far as I'm aware nothing is happening, but I trust you will keep it off the boat"

"Absolutely Sir, nothing personal or anything relationship wise will happen on the ship" he said smiling

"As for Bomber and 2Dads you may want to tell them the same thing as I'm pretty sure they're currently making out in the ward room" he said laughing as Buffer looked at him wide eyed

"Are you for real?" he asked nervously

"They went in there over 15 minutes ago so who knows" he said patting his shoulder

"I will go sort them out now" he replied moving past him towards the stairs

"As for you and the X, if anything does happen on board I assume you both can be discreet" he said winking at him

"You saw?" he asked stopping on the stairs as he indicated about the kiss

"Next time, in private" he answered smiling

"Yes Sir" Buffer said making a quick exit as his face began to turn red with embarrassment.


	9. Chapter Nine

Making her way onto the bridge just before 08:30 Kate smiled as she spotted Buffer talking to Charge about his weekend well the parts he could share anyway

"So any idea why we've been called out?" Kate asked stopping next to Mike's chair

"Um we've been tasked to go back to Samaru…" he said as the smile disappeared off her face

"What?" she asked confused

"The local government there is needing our help with a clean-up it seems the peace keeping pact hasn't lasted as long as we'd liked" he replied as Kate looked at him sadly

"Sir the last time we were there…"

"I know Walsman had Buffer ordered to be killed but I assure you he is in an Australian prison and nowhere near Samaru"

"I'll be down in the Mess catching up on some paperwork then, until we sail" she answered softly

"Very good" Mike replied as Kate moved towards the stairs she looked at Buffer sadly as he tried to smile at her but she disappeared quickly

"Sir…" Buffer said moving to stand next to Mike

"Go Buffer" he answered nodding as he exited the bridge in the same way as Kate had.

Sitting in the Mess Kate had folders and paperwork sprawled out in front of her as she looked at her phone smiling at the picture that was her new background of her and Buffer from their last day in Crystal Creek at the waterfall Kate was smiling at the camera as Buffer looked completely hypnotized by her smile as he smiled widely while looking at her

"Want some company?" she heard softly as she heard the door click shut and the seat across from her moved when he sat down

"I'm fine" she answered placing her phone down on the table

"Kate…" he said sadly

"We said no more secrets" he continued as he shifted around the booth to sit next to her

"I thought we were done with Samaru, after Ray Walsman tried to kill you…"

"But he didn't Kate I'm still here" he said interrupting her

"What if something happens and I lose you for good this time or Walsman has men on the island prepared to do anything to get him out of jail?" she asked sadly

"Nothing will happen Walsman no longer has ties to Samaru and as for any of his men I can handle them"

"But…"

"You need to stop worrying I'm here for the long haul and you need to stop imagining things happening to me" he said grabbing her phone as he spotted her wallpaper he smiled

"I don't want anything to happen to you, to us…" she answered sadly

"This… Us we will make it work and no Ray Walsman will stand in the way of that" he replied placing her phone down on the table

"You can't promise that" she said looking at him sadly

"No but I can promise I will always find my way back to you no matter where no matter what I'll always come back" he said brushing his hand against her cheek

"This will work out right? I mean working together keeping this professional on board" she asked as he leant closer to her

"Sometimes it may be hard but just getting to hold you at the end of everyday will be worth it all even the secrets stolen kisses, I love you Katie"

"Katie?" she said placing a hand on his cheek

"Sorry I know you don't like anything other than Kate…"

"No… I like it" she said smiling

"Really?" he asked moving his head so their lips were just inches apart

"Yeah but maybe don't let anyone else hear it, can't have the crew thinking their XO is a big softy" she said smirking

"Oh? But it's the best part about you" he answered grinning

"That's the only part?" she asked as he placed his lips against hers Kate smiled against them as he reluctantly pulled away and pulled her into a hug

"We can do this" he whispered

"I hope so…" she replied as she placed a hand on the back of his neck as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"So catching up on the paperwork you missed out on while you were having fun?" Nikki asked winking as she spotted Kate hitting her head softly on the table as they were 15 minutes away from port sailing towards Samaru

"There's just so much!" Kate said lifting her head off the table

"Well maybe if you hadn't spent the entire time snuggling up to your boyfriend you'd have it done" she said grinning

"Okay first of all you don't know what you're talking about and if I remember correctly we were supposed to have 2 weeks leave not 4 days" she answered shrugging

"So how did things go with you and Pete?" she asked sitting opposite her

"Good" Kate said smirking

"Good as in" Nikki asked wagging her eyebrows up and down as Kate laughed

"So how was it?" she asked leaning her elbows on the table as she rested her head in her hands

"Nik I don't think we should be discussing this on the boat"

"Come on I want all the goss" she said hopeful

"It was…"

"Yes?"

"Different" she said smirking

"That's all I get?" she asked sadly

"Okay… It was pretty amazing"

"Did you talk about it or did it just happen?"

"What is this an interrogation?"

"Well yeah I mean I've got live through someone else's sex life if I don't have my own" Nikki said as Kate laughed

"He had this romantic evening set up by the pool after we had eaten we went for a swim and well one thing just led to another and" Kate said turning red

"Was it good?"

"I'm not denying I haven't you know before"

"Had sex" Nikki said grinning

"Yeah I mean there was Jim and old boyfriends but…"

"Go on!"

"With Pete it was amazing like a never before experience it was filled with passion and I mean more than once he definitely satisfied my needs" she answered

"Kate! You shady lady" Nikki giggled like a little school girl

"It wasn't just sex it was full on making…"

"Love?" Nikki answered

"Yeah…" Kate said smiling widely

"I get what you mean before ET sex for me was just a release with him it was passionate and exciting" she answered as Kate shook her head

"This is exciting!" Nikki replied grinning

"Well yeah but it's also against regulations" Kate answered sadly

"Well its seems that the Boss doesn't really care unless it's kept off board" Nikki said shrugging

"Although the stolen kisses I believe are permitted" she said winking at her

"You know in secret though" she said moving out of the chair

"So that's where you and ET would disappear to in the middle of the night" Kate joked

"How'd you know that!"

"The door to our cabin squeaks Nik" Kate said laughing.

"Before I forget!" Nikki said pulling out her phone

"What?" Kate asked nervously

"I wanted to show you something" she said as Kate arose to stand next to her Nikki opened YouTube as she searched up 'Navy Girl Ellen'

"Um Nik?" Kate asked nervously

"Just watch!" she said flipping the phone as they watched the screen carefully

'It's Ellen DeGeneres here as you all know I just love viral video's I've had quite a few people sending me links to the video and tagging me as apparently I just needed to see it and I've got to say when you read the description you are not at all expecting to hear this take a look' she said as the video started playing of Kate and the crew singing

"Oh my god…" Kate said embarrassed

"Kate you're Ellen famous!" Nikki said as the screen cut back to Ellen and a bunch of people clapping

'Now this lady is from Cairns Australia and she works in the Royal Australian Navy maybe a wrong career voice with a voice like that. The video has been shared over 4 million times from it being posted just over a week ago, now apparently the sailors in it were at a foreign port and had, had a few to many drinks but what a wonderful coincidence that turned out to be we're unaware of her name or anything else but I'd just like say Navy lady if you see this hit me up we'd love to have you on the show be kind to one another I'll see you all tomorrow' Ellen finished saying as the video ended.

"What just happened?" Kate asked confused

"You're a hit! Although nobody actually knows your name or what you look like" Nikki said placing her phone back in her pocket

"I'd completely forgotten about that video"

"I'm sorry! You're not going to have another panic attack are you?" she asked nervously

"Ah no but I am going to kill Mike Flynn when I get the chance for recording that video in the first place" she said smirking.

"Everything okay X?" Mike asked as Kate sat in the navigator's chair a few hours later

"Perfectly fine Sir" she said smiling softly

"So you going to book a flight to America?" he asked smirking slightly

"Really?" she answered shaking her head

"To be fair when I posted it I wasn't aware it'd end up being shared"

"4 million times!" Kate replied loudly

"And it was sent to that Ellen lady who has the TV show" she answered softer this time

"X you have an amazing voice everyone deserved to hear it" he said shrugging his shoulders

"The last time I sung in public I was in 6th Grade I threw up"

"That's not too bad"

"All over the front row"

"Ohh…" he said holding back a laugh

"It's not funny! I don't do crowds or stages or anything that involves singing in front of people" she said crossing her arms

"The least you could do is message this Ellen person and thank her" he said smiling

"Already done Sir, although I signed it Navy girl if they know my name I'll never hear the end of it" she said smirking

"Forgive me?" he asked softly

"I'm working on it but it'll cost you" she said crossly with a smile on her face as he chuckled to himself.

Standing on the deck it had just turned 1600 as Hammersley pulled into the wharf closing her eyes for a split secret she had images run through her mind of Buffer digging his own grave as she felt a hand on her the small of her back

"You okay?" he asked whispering in her ear as she opened her eyes turning to look at his concerned face

"Yeah just remembering…" she answered softly

"It was always going to be hard coming back here…" he replied

"I just can't help but feel it has something to do with Walsman he was a part of it last time I mean why would now be any different?" she asked

"Kate he's in jail nowhere near here"

"I don't believe it" she said shrugging

"Kate…" he began saying

"Sorry Buffer um X there's someone asking for you on the wharf" 2Dads said from his spot behind them

"I'll be right there thanks 2Dads" Kate said smiling softly at him as he nodded before heading back down the side of the ship

"Walsman isn't involved…" Buffer said as she moved past him

"There's something going on here we can't just ignore it" she answered smiling before she moved towards the wharf

"Smudge good to see you" a voice said as Kate stopped on the wharf

"Jim?" she asked as she spotted him walking the small distance towards her

"What are you doing here?" she continued as he pulled her into a hug her pulling away quickly

"I'm here for the clean-up, the Navy was called too?" he asked trying not to take her pulling away personal

"Um yeah…" she said quietly

"So how have you been?" he asked spotting Buffer watching from the deck

"Good… Keeping busy" she answered softly

"You want to catch up later? For a drink?" he asked hopeful

"I can't other commitments…"

"Sure… I'll see you later then best go help set up camp" he answered wondering if her other commitment included the man who had been eyeing them off during their short awkward conversation.

**_Hope you enjoy the little 'Ellen' part to do with the video of Kate singing from the first Chapter but I wanted to continue to keep that particular thing in the story to make it interesting and different Xx _**


	10. Chapter Ten

It had just turned 1900 as the crew began making their way through the ship, unloading most of the food and supplies to the local town the clean-up was going to fully begin tomorrow with it being too dark and late to start helping with the full clean up and rebuilding half of the local living area had been bombed by a missile and most of the residents had been evacuated except for a few local bar owners who refused to leave;

Kate was sitting at her desk in her cabin as she watched the crew making their way past "Have fun guys" she said smiling as they stopped in her doorway

"You not coming X?" 2Dads asked hopeful

"Ah no, last time I went drinking with you lot a video of us singing ended up on the internet" she said smirking

"We are keeping it to a two drink limit tonight can't risk getting drunk with the amount we have to clean up tomorrow" Charge answered nodding

"Very wise idea Charge"

"No more drunk video's will be uploaded or recorded" Spider said smirking

"Good" Kate said shaking her head

"Although we did hear you've become pretty famous for it" Bomber said grinning from her place next to Spider

"Yes thank you for that Bomber" Kate smiled

"So you going to take her up on the offer?" 2Dads asked

"Offer?"

"You know that Ellen lady of you going on her show?" he continued

"No! I don't sing in public, besides it's all the way in California" Kate said holding her hands up

"Chicken…" Charge answered as Kate grinned

"Get out of here before I put you on the horrible jobs tomorrow for that comment" Kate said crossing her arms in a playful manner

"Yes Ma'am" Spider said as they quickly escaped down out the side hatch laughing.

"So Jim's back?" Mike asked Buffer as he stopped next to him on the back deck

"Looks like it" he replied crossing his arms

"Pete you don't need to worry I mean Kate loves you" he said trying to assure him

"Yeah but him and Kate where together for 8 months, you can't tell me there wasn't at least some form of love there"

"Okay… But did Kate tell you why they broke up?" he asked not sure if Buffer knew the real reason

"She said he ended it, he didn't see the point if they were both of missions and barely seeing each other" he answered leaning against the railing

"That's what she told you?" he asked confused

"What there's more to it than that?"

"I didn't know she hadn't told you…"

"Sir?" he asked annoyed

"Um maybe you should ask the X, it's not my place to say"

"Did something happen between them?"

"Ah look… What I will tell you is when we found you digging your own grave Jim was on board at the time and he saw how Kate had reacted when you were covered in dirt and bleeding"

"Reaction?"

"The reaction of someone who just almost lost the person they love the way she's looked at you for the past 2 years…"

"I… I didn't realise…"

"I guess you've got to be on the outside to notice"

"But what's that got to do with Jim?" he asked sadly

"It was then and there he realised that things would never work out if she was in love with someone else…"

"I…"

"I really think you should be talking to Kate about this…" he answered interrupting him

"She went out with the crew maybe it's best to spend a few hours apart I don't exactly know how to feel about Jim being back in her life…"

"She's in her cabin I can only imagine she's feeling confused about all as well" he said shrugging

"I have my watch…"

"Talk to her before she pushes it down and tells you 'she's fine' which we both know is something she'll do; I'll cover your watch" he answered smiling softly as Buffer nodded before making his way towards the hatch.

Kate was in the galley making herself a Coffee as she felt a pair of arms wrap against her waist

"Can we talk?" he asked hopeful as she rested into his chest he placed his head against her shoulder

"Is everything okay?" she asked confused as he loosened his grip and moved to lean against the bench next to her

"Yeah I just want to talk, take my girlfriend out for a romantic meal" he said hopeful

"Where were you thinking because as I recall the only place here is where the crew has gone for drinks" she answered smirking at him saying girlfriend again

"Right… How about a walk then?" he asked moving his hand slowly across the bench to rest it on hers

"Sounds perfect" she said smiling

"Great, meet me on the boat deck in 5?" he answered moving forwards

"Sure…"

"Oh before I forget"

"Yeah?" she asked turning to face him as he placed a soft kiss against her lips

"Buff!" she said grinning as he pulled away

"See you in 5" he said winking as he left her in the galley.

5 minutes later Kate made her way onto the boat deck in one of her floral dresses, it was rather warm so she didn't really want to stay in her DPNU's and Buffer had changed into a singlet and shorts

"You look beautiful" he smirked as she made her way over

"You scrub up alright too" she said touching his bare arm slightly

"Shall we?" he said smiling pointing to the gangway

"So where are we going?" she asked stepping over the gangway and onto the docks with him following behind

"Well considering we're not really in a safe area to go on a romantic stroll" he said sadly

"There's the beach? That's safe" she replied smiling as he moved next to her and held his hand out

"Care to join me for a romantic beach stroll Katie?" he asked winking as she interlocked her hand with his not caring if anyone saw as they began making their way along the dock towards the beach.

"So Jim…" he said a few minutes later as they dropped their shoes next to the trail as they continued barefoot onto the beach

"I knew there was an ulterior motive for this walk" she grinned

"Well not exactly, do I need a motive to go on a romantic stroll with my girlfriend?" he asked

"You're really enjoying the whole girlfriend label aren't you?" she laughed

"It's got a nice to ring to it so if people ask if I'm single I can finally say 'Nope Kate McGregor is my girlfriend'" he answered squeezing her hand as Kate shook her head smiling

"I didn't know…" she replied changing the subject

"Sorry?"

"I didn't know Jim was going to be here" she said sadly

"I know, there's just a few things I wanted to clear up that all…" he replied as they slowly walked hand in hand the sand between their toes

"Oh?" she asked nervously

"Well the Boss he… Mentioned the real reason Jim ended things…"

"He what?" Kate said stopping as she let go of his hand as she stopped

"Well he didn't tell me the whole story just that Jim thought you were in love with someone else" he replied turning to face her seeing her seeing a blank expression

"I…" she stuttered

"When you said he broke things off because of the missions and the never seeing each other it wasn't the truth was it?" he asked moving over to her

"Not exactly…" she managed to say as she sat down in the sand

"Care to tell me the truth?" he said hopeful sitting next to her

"You already know the truth the Boss told you"

"I want to hear it from you…" he replied shifting closer to her as their arms touched

"I don't know I guess Jim just didn't feel like sticking around" she said shrugging

"Kate…" he answered knowing she was too afraid to admit her feelings that she had back then

"We had just saved you from Walsman, you had a shovel ready to kill the man who was making you dig your own grave you looked so mad and scared when I persuaded you to put it down I just so badly wanted to hold you in my arms I mean we had found you and you were safe"

"The only thing that kept me going was thinking of you…" he said softly nudging her arm

"Jim was on a mission here, he came on board to see me I saw him for a split second before I left when we brought you back on board he was there watching…" she paused

"He… He said I was looking at you the way I'd never looked at him, that I wouldn't stop staring trying to hold back the tears…" she continued as Buffer softly placed a hand on her lap in comfort

"While you went to get fixed up and having a shower he made his way over some part of him wanting answers I guess because he flat out accused me of cheating, I told him he was crazy I mean you were my friend; my best friend he didn't believe me…"

"Kate I…"

"I didn't see him again until the next day when I went to the hospital to make sure you were okay, I mean you'd been given a pretty big concussion and a wound to the head he was there in the hallway checking up on one of his crew he subtly told me it was over by saying 'He's a lucky guy, we had fun take care of yourself' I was speechless I just froze with confusion…" she finished as he moved a hand up to brush a peace of hair behind her ear.

"Kate… In the tunnel when you were shot I asked you how long you'd had feelings for me, were you honest?" he asked nervously

"No…" she said turning her head to look at him

"How long? The truth this time…"

"When you and ET were 'fighting' over that Claire Watts lady at first I thought it was just a bit of nausea when I'd see you with her but every time? After the 3rd time I realised it was jealousy…" she replied as his eyes widened

"2 and a half years?" he asked confused

"I'm sorry but you didn't exactly give me any indication you felt the same I mean all the women and then Monica it was never the right time to say anything"

"I'm not mad Kate I'm just… surprised I mean I knew right away when you were shot by Rick there was something different I was filled with more fear than normal and I just so badly wanted to comfort you…" he replied smiling softly

"Really?"

"It was always you Kate but I had no idea you felt the same I tried to move on put the feelings aside…"

"With Monica?" she asked softly

"Yeah…"

"Like I did with Jim…"

"Speaking of which… Do I need to be worried about Jim?" he asked changing the subject

"What?" she replied confused

"Kate you guys were together for 8 months there would have been some form of feelings there…" he answered as she moved to stand

"So what this is a test?" she asked as he moved to stand

"Of course not!"

"It sure sounds like it" she said moving past him

"Kate! I didn't mean it like that I just want to know if I should be worried" he said following her as she stopped turning back to face him

"Worried?"

"That you'll go back to him…" he answered softly

"What I felt for Jim is nothing compared to what I feel for you and if you think otherwise then what are we doing here" she said shrugging

"Kate I'm sorry…"

"Pete you're comparing what we have to someone who…" she stopped as sighed

"Someone who what?" he asked nervously

"Someone who couldn't fill the place in my heart that was for you!!" she yelled as she stormed off towards the trail

"Kate!" he called after her as she grabbed her shoes and stormed back to the ship

"Thanks a lot Mike…" he whispered as he slowly made his way in the same direction as Kate making sure to keep his distance.

The next morning Kate made her way onto the docks after setting everyone with tasks to start the clean up having trying to avoid Buffer all morning she looked down at her clipboard and began to walk to opposite direction as she saw him making his way over

"You can't avoid me forever!" he called out stopping as he knew there was no point trying to catch up to her

"We have nothing to discuss" she replied as she stopped as a car came to a screeching halt in front of her

"Are you right?" she asked annoyed at the driver moved out of the car Buffer ran over

"Sorry Miss! We try to find um Army team"

"They're in town that way" she said pointing back the way the car came

"Oh thank you Miss" he answered as he got back in the car and reversed away

"Are you okay?" Buffer asked concerned as he stopped next to her

"I'm fine, just some men looking for the SAS guys…" she answered turning to face him

"Kate you can't ignore me forever just talk to me tell me how your feeling…" he said changing the subject

"I have work to do…" she said moving to walk back towards the ship

"Kate…" he said softly grabbing her arm as she stopped looking deep into his eyes

"LOOK OUT!!" they heard 2Dads yelling as they heard a loud explosion and were send flying across the dock and flung into the water hitting it with such force they blacked out

"Buffer! X!" Mike yelled as the crew ran towards where they were.

**_So in this story, Kate and Jim were together untile Buffer was ordered to be killed and Mike was never injured (Just so it makes sense) Xx _**


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Swaine, Bomber I can't see them!" Mike called as he knelt over the wharf looking into the water as the crew ran over

"What happened?" Spider asked nervously

"Another attack this time it might be in an attempt to get the Navy out of the way" Mike answered

"They've been under for a long time" 2Dads said sadly

"I see Buffer!" Charge said jumping off the wharf and into the water as Buffer surfaced coughing a few hundred metres from the docks

"X!" Bomber called out as they looked into the murky water hoping she would surface anytime soon

"Where's Kate?" Buffer asked as Charge grabbed him carefully and pulled him towards the wharf

"She's here…" Charge answered as he swan against the current

"Swaine help me" Charge said sadly as he stopped next to the little stars up to the wharf Swaine grabbed them and pulled them out of the water and onto the docks

"Kate!" Buffer said softly as Swaine checked him over to make sure there wasn't any injuries

"The current's pretty strong down their Sir" Charge said moving to stand as Mike made his way over

"You think she was swept up the beach or further out?" he asked nervously

"I don't know but…"

"What is it Charge?" he asked sternly as Charge pulled a wet hat out of his pocket

"Is that?"

"It's the X's…" he said passing it to him as Mike looked at the tag inside with the initials KM

"How is he Swaine?" Mike asked passing the hat back to Charge to hide it from Buffer

"Nothing's broken, seems to be just a slight concussion" he answered as Buffer moved to stand

"Get him back on Hammersley" Mike said as Swaine arose to stand

"Sir!" Buffer said moving towards him as he almost fell back down

"I need to find Kate" he answered sadly

"We will do that, you're in no state to be searching..."

"Please…"

"That's an order Buffer" Mike said loudly

"Sir…" he said nervously

"I will find her; I will bring her back" he replied

"Please if you find her just tell her…"

"I promise, Bomber you and Spider take Buffer back to the ship; Swaine, 2Dads you with me Charge go get dressed and man the ship" Mike said as Bomber moved along the dock with Spider helping to support Buffer along with Charge

"What's the plan Sir?" 2Dads asked softly

"I'm not sure yet, but whatever we do we need to find the X" Mike replied.

Making their way out in the RHIB they searched through the local inland area as they were making their way back towards the beach 2Dads spotted something on the sand

"Sir?" he said pointing to the beach

"Take us in Harpy" Mike said as the RHIB crashed along the water towards the beach

"Sir it's the X!" Swaine yelled as he jumped out of the RHIB before it came to a stop

"Is she okay?" Mike asked nervously as he stepped out of the RHIB along with 2Dads

"Help me roll her over 2Dads" Swaine said as he carefully lifted Kate over on to her back

"Swaine?" 2Dads asked as he spotted the pool of blood in the sand

"I don't have a pulse" Swaine said nervously as he looked at her pale form

"I'll do breathing" Mike said moving to kneel apposite Swaine

"2Dads try and find where the blood is coming from" Swaine answered as he began doing compressions counting aloud

"How long do you think she's been without air?" Mike asked before moving down as he did mouth to mouth

"I don't know…" he answered as he continued to do compressions as he heard the crack of her Rib

"Swaine?" 2Dads said noticing the big cut in the fabric of Kates left leg

"Put pressure on it 2Dads" he replied as Mike did a round of breathes again

"Come on Kate!" Swaine yelled as he felt a relief as Kate couched up water

"Put her in the recovery position" Mike answered as she began to choke on the water as they turned to her to her side yelled in pain

"Just let it out" Mike said rubbing her back

"Hurts…." Kate said looking down at her leg Swaine moved down to check on it

"How is it?" Mike asked nervously

"I think it's broken, I can see a giant gash and what appears to be a bone…" he replied carefully moving the rip in the fabric to take a look

"Did you hit anything when you went under?" Mike asked softly as Kate's breathing started to even out

"Rock… I fell flush against it" she said coughing a little

"We need to get he back to Hammersley Boss, I can't do anything here her leg needs to be set and I've got to check her over for other injuries" he answered as 2Dads moved to stand indicating for Harpy to bring the RHIB closer

"Let's get on with it" Mike said moving as he carefully picked Kate up bridal style she yelled in pain as she placed her arm around his neck

"X?" Swaine asked confused as her head dropped back as she fell unconscious

"What happened?" Mike said unsure

"I don't know but we need to hurry it could be an injury to her ribs or anything if she hit a rock" he replied as they carefully moved into the RHIB as he sped back to Hammersley.

**_Sorry it's only a short Chapter was super busy today and didn't get the chance to write much, I'll promise I'll have a longer Chapter out soon Xx _**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Arriving back on Hammersley Mike carried Kate down to the wardroom as he placed her down Buffer came running through the hallway stopping in the doorway as he spotted her leg

"Oh god…" he said sadly

"2Dads get him out of here" Mike answered pointing at Buffer

"Come on Buff let Swaine do his job" 2Dads said placing a hand on his arm

"I want to be here" he replied softly

"We will call you once she wakes up" Mike said sternly

"Sir…"

"Out!" Mike said loudly as 2Dads pulled Buffer out of the wardroom and closed the door

"Tell me what I can do Swaine…" Mike asked moving back towards the bed

"I need to set her leg just until we can get back to Cairns for her to have surgery" he answered reaching for some scissors to cut her pants leg

"And the reason she fainted?" Mike asked nervously

"I don't know, but I'll need Bomber down here as second medic" he said carefully lifting the fabric off her leg

"I'll get her down here" Mike said moving to the pipe

"Bomber to the wardroom at the rush" Mike's voice echoed through the ship.

"It looks bad Sir..." Swaine said as Mike moved back over to him

"Swaine?" Bomber asked as she entered the wardroom

"Bomber can you check the X over for injuries around her stomach or back while I set her leg" he said as she nodded before moving over to Kate as she reached for her shirt

"I'll get onto NAVCOM to get permission to immediately sail back to Cairns they'll have to send Kingston out to help with the troubles here" Mike said moving towards the door.

"Anything?" Swaine asked a few minutes later as he finished setting Kate's leg

"I don't know, there doesn't appear to be any sort of bruising on this side" she said pulling down the right side of Kate's shirt as she moved around to her right and instantly jumped back as she spotted the giant purple bruising taking up half her side

"Swaine…" she said sadly

"Yep?" he asked moving to stand next to her

"Is that normal?" she asked lifting the shirt up a little more to notice the bruise was along the whole of her right side turning a dark purple

"It's possible, I mean if she hit her side against the bottom or a rock nothing appears to be broken no ribs" he said pressing on it as Kate didn't flinch seeing it as an indication she didn't have any broken ribs.

"She will be fine Buffer…" 2Dads said in a hopes to cheer him up when they were sitting in the Mess close proximity to the wardroom

"She needs to be okay I need to tell her I'm sorry…" he said brushing his hands across his face

"Sorry?" 2Dads asked confused

"We had a fight, I accused her for still having feeling for Jim…" he replied turning to face him

"Why would you do that? The X is crazy about you!"

"I know!" he snapped

"Buffer, you don't see the way she looks at you the way she smiles when she talks about you or the way her face lights up when you walk into the room"

"You don't think I know I made a mistake! If anything happens to her and I can't say sorry, beg her to forgive me then I'll lose her for good…" he said sadly as Swaine stopped in the doorway

"How is she!" he asked quickly standing

"She's okay, bruised and battered but okay I've given her something to relax her and help her sleep but we're heading back to port now" he said as Buffer let out a huge sigh he didn't know he was holding in

"Can I see her?" he asked hopeful

"Yeah, but she may not be conscious she was starting to drift off when I left…" he answered softly as Buffer quickly moved past him and into the wardroom

"Thanks Swaine…" he said as he shut the door behind him

"Their together aren't they?" Swaine asked looking at 2Dads who moved to stand as he nodded Swaine couldn't help but smile glad at the fact they finally gave into the feelings everyone knew was there.

"Hey…" he answered softly as he moved to stand next to her

"Buffer!" she said giggling

"How are you feeling?" he replied reaching for her hand

"I feel great!" she said softly as Buffer turned to look at Bomber confused

"It'll wear off eventually it's just the pain meds, she should fall asleep soon so I'll leave you to it" she said grinning

"Thanks Bomber" he said smiling as she left the room

"Kate… About yesterday" he said reaching for the chair as he sat next to her

"Hey don't even worry about that!" she said smirking

"I shouldn't have doubted you, I just…"

"I don't love Jim, I only ever wanted one person" she replied giggling as her eyes began to get droopy

"Forgive me?" he asked hopeful

"You don't have to worry Pete I don't want to be with anyone else, but if you can't trust me there's no point in us pursuing this…" she said softly

"Of course I trust you Kate I was just…"

"Jealous…" she replied as he watched her eyes struggling to stay open

"Yeah… But we can talk when we get home you need to rest" he said moving to stand as he looked down at her

"Stay?" she asked hopeful

"Just until you nod off" he smiled sitting back down as he interlocked his hand with hers he brushed his free hand through her hair

"I wrote you something…" she answered softly as her eyes slipped shut

"What's that?" he asked confused

"Your cabin, rack…" he heard her mutter as she fell into a slumber

"I love you Katie…" he replied slightly moving to stand as he kissed her forehead before making his way out of the wardroom

"She asleep?" Mike asked stopping in the hallway

"Yeah um how far are we from Cairns" Buffer said shrugging

"5 Hours" Mike answered

"Permission to get some rest Sir?" he asked

"Sure, I'll let you know when we arrive back in Port" he said nodding as Buffer headed off towards his cabin as he spotted a note sitting on his rack in Kate's hand writing reaching for the note he sat down at his desk as he opened it up a usb fell out placing it on his desk he read over the letter

'Pete… We've known each other for 2 years now coming up on 3 and I guess with all we've been through there's always going to be that little bit of doubt there, when you asked me if I loved Jim I was telling you the truth I'd had strong feelings for him but nothing compared to what I feel for you, part of me always knew that these feelings between us were more than anything but friends and call me selfish but I didn't want to lose what we had after that great night we spend at the cabin I knew there was no going back and I had to tell you how I feel; I love you with everything I have and no one else will ever hold my heart, trust me when I say I'm all yours now and forever I wrote something for you a little while ago and I made it into a song it's on the usb watch it or don't it's your choice but know I've never written or sung a song for anyone else I love you K'

as he placed the letter down he plugged the usb in his computer and clicked on the file that came up as he plugged his headphones in he pressed play as he watched Kate sitting on her couch playing the guitar as she began to sing a song about love he couldn't help but tear up..

7 Hours later Buffer made his way through the corridors to her room he'd gotten stuck on Hammersley doing paperwork while Kate was taken to hospital to get surgery on her leg

"How's my 2nd favourite girl?" he asked entering her room as she smiled widely

"Only second, who's the first?" she asked confused as he placed a tray of chocolates in front of her

"My sister of course" he said smirking

"Ouch" Kate answered in a hurt voice as he sat down in the chair next to the bed

"I can bump you up to first" he smirked

"Oh really?" she asked as he moved forward an placed his lips against hers kissing her softly

"Definitely first now" he smiled as moved to sit back down Kate grinned as he grabbed her hand in his

"So how you feeling?" he asked softly brushing her hand with his thumb

"Honestly, my side is killing me and my leg is super itchy" she smirked pulling the blanket back a little to reveal a full cast from her knee down stopping at the bottom of her foot

"How long do you need to have it on for?" he asked pulling out a pen from his pocket as he moved to her leg

"6 weeks they had to put pins in because it was a severe break" she said sadly

"I'm so sorry Kate…" he replied

"It's not your fault or mine" she said shrugging as he pulled the lid off his pen

"Can I sign it?" he asked hopeful

"Sure, as long as you keep it PG" she said smirking as he began to carefully write just under her knee a few seconds later as he pulled the blanket over so she couldn't read it

"All done" he said grinning as he moved back to sit next to her

"What did you write?" she asked nervously

"Ah I guess you'll never know" he said shrugging

"Come on, don't tease" she said hitting his arm as he moved to sit on the bed next to her as he grabbed her hand

"Okay… It says Kate, I love you with all my heart and I hope you will still have me even when I become a jealous asshole and let me ego get in the way, because I can't imagine my life without you in it" he smirked

"Is that what it really says?" she asked confused

"No…" he grinned

"Alright what did you write?" she asked crossing her arms playfully as he reached into his pocket and placed a box in her hand

"Is that?" she said holding back the tears

"Kate… I know we've only been together for a few days and it hasn't exactly been a great start but now I've got you I never want to let you go, I love you with everything I am, and I'm willing to do anything to prove that to you" he said as a tear fell down her cheek

"Pete…" she said softly

"Kate McGregor will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend officially?" he asked opening the box to reveal a promise ring

"I thought you were proposing" she said awkwardly

"It's a promise ring, a promise from me to you that when the time is right I will make you my wife it only hit me today I never officially asked you to be my girlfriend so what do you say Kate?" he asked hopeful as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring shaped like a crown

"On one condition" she said smirking

"Anything?" he asked

"You tell me what you wrote" she answered laughing as he pulled back the blanket for her to read in big black writing

'I love you Katie' signed Pete

"So do you still love me?" he asked hopeful as he turned back to face her she placed a kiss against his lips

"Yes" she said grinning as he pulled the ring out and placed it on her opposite ring finger

"Does this mean I can change my Facebook status" he winked as he placed his lips back against hers as she smiled against them.

"You really are accident prone" Commander Marshall said as Kate sat down at his desk a few days later

"Yes Sir, I honestly don't think I was ever this much trouble before" she said smirking as he laughed

"How long do you need it on for?" he asked looking at the cast on her left leg

"The doctor said 6 to 8 weeks depending on how well it heals I had to have screws put in this the reason for the crutches I'm not a loud to do anything that can damage it more"

"So I guess that means no going back on Hammersley?" he asked nervously

"Afraid not Sir…" she said softly as he sighed

"Alright, Hammersley needs some more repairs due to the explosion in Samaru it caused quite a bit of damage to the hull as you know you only just managed to get back here, I'll give Hammersley 3 weeks leave and put you on rest maybe after the 3 weeks we can get you to do some work around here until you get the cast off" he said smiling

"Sounds good Sir, permission to let the crew know?" she asked hopeful

"Absolutely, I'll call you in a few weeks once you've rested" he said arising as Kate reached for her crutches and pulled herself up

"Thank you Sir" she said smiling as he opened the door for her to exit.

Making her way along the docks 10 minutes later Kate crossed the gangway as Buffer spotted her

"There she is!" he said smiling as he made his way over and kissed her cheek

"How was your meeting with Commander Marshal?" he asked as Mike made his way over

"Good" she smiled as she rested against her crutches

"Commander Marshal has given Hammersley 3 weeks leave" she grinned as Mike nodded before announcing it to the crew as everyone cheered

"3 weeks! Whatever will we do" Buffer grinned

"Well I was thinking…" Kate said as she moved to lean against the railing to rest her under arms from the crutches

"Yes?" he asked smiling as he stood in front of her

"We have 3 weeks, I can't exactly do anything to exciting so maybe you and I could take a trip, head up to Crystal Creek?" she said hopeful

"Just you and I?" he crossed his fingers as he moved closer

"Unless your wanting to invite 2Dads and Bomber again" she said smirking

"Ah definitely not, because I want the chance to see you sing that song you wrote for me in person" he said winking as Kate shook her head

"I was hoping you'd forgotten about that" she grinned

"My girlfriend wrote me a love song no way would I forget that" he answered placing a hand against her cheek

"We're on the boat…" she said leaning her cheek into his hand

"The crew already know Katie, I mean we're friends with them on Facebook remember" he laughed

"That's beside the point I mean we have an audience" she said looking up at the bridge as they crew quickly disappeared from view

"Can we leave tonight?" he asked hopeful

"You'll have to drive for obvious reasons" she smirked

"I'll pick you up at…" he said looking at his watch that read 12

"3?" he asked as she nodded

"Can't wait" she smiled as he moved forward placing his lips against hers

"Don't forget your guitar" he said winking as he pulled away from the kiss she playfully hit his chest as he moved back for her to grab her crutches

"I'll see you at 3" she smirked moving towards the gangway as she waved to the crew on the bridge laughing as they ducked out of cover once again.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Can I help you?" a deep voice asked as Kate almost tripped over the bottom step near NAVCOM after seeing Commander Marshall again about some personal matters

"Jim? What are you doing here?" she asked confused steading herself

"I had to see the Commander about Samaru, what happened to you?" he asked confused looking at her heavily casted leg

"Oh just a bit of an accident on Samaru, got to keep this thing on for 6 weeks" she said moving her leg forward as she almost fell backward Jim carefully placed a hand on her waist

"You okay?" he asked looking deep into her eyes

"Yeah thanks…" she replied as he moved his hand back and cleared his throat

"You free for a coffee now? Just to catch up?" he asked hopeful as she looked at her watch

"Um sure… I don't have plans until 3" she replied as she began moving along the footpath as Jim smiled

"What?" she asked confused

"Nothing just, you look great Kate" he said as he began walking next to her

"Really? This is what great looks like?"

"Well besides the obvious yeah" he shrugged as she shook her head.

30 minutes later they sat at an easy accessible table on the balcony

"So tell me how have you been?" she asked awkwardly

"Good… You know missions here and there always keeping busy you?"

"Pretty much the same" she smiled

"Are you seeing anyone?" he blurted out

"Wow straight to the point" she answered reaching for her glass of water

"Sorry… I just wasn't sure if anything was happening between you and the Buffer" he replied

"We're still serving together" she answered placing her glass back down

"So there's nothing happening there?"

"It's… It's complicated" she said softly as he moved closer to her

"Things were never complicated between us" he smirked

"That's because we barely ever saw each other" she shrugged

"I missed this…"

"What our debates or Cairns?" she grinned as he placed a hand on her thigh.

"Come on Buff one drink, we're not going to see you for 3 weeks" 2Dads said softly as they entered the pub

"I'm driving so just one" he answered as they stopped at the bar

"Good!" Spider said smirking as he ordered drinks

"Hey isn't that the X?" 2Dads asked as they looked out to the balcony to see Kate talking with someone he presumed was sitting opposite her the door blocking his view

"Um yeah…" Buffer said confused as he spotted a head move closer to her and place his lips against hers

"Is that Jim…" Spider said softly looking out to the balcony

"I'm not thirsty anymore" Buffer said watching as he noticed Kate not pulling away as the kiss deepened

"Buff…" 2Dads said sadly

"I'll catch you lot later" he answered quickly moving towards the door, back out of the balcony Kate pushed Jim back from the kiss as she sat there completely stunned trying to register what just happened

"Um… What was that?" she asked confused

"Well I mean we were moving closer I just presumed…" he said awkwardly

"No… I can't do this; we can't do this…" she said pushing his hand off her thigh

"Kate…"

"I'm seeing someone…" she said moving to stand as she reached for her crutches

"You didn't exactly pull away, there has to be some sort of feelings still there" he said hopeful

"I… I have to go, I'm sorry" she answered moving inside as she spotted Spider and 2Dads standing near the bar she stopped

"X…" 2Dads said sadly

"I…" she began saying as she cleared her throat

"Buffer was here…" Spider answered through the silence

"Where did he go?" she asked sadly

"I don't know he just took off when he saw another man's tongue down his girlfriend's throat" 2Dads answered angrily

"It wasn't like that" she said balancing on her crutches

"Really because that's not what it looked like from here, and of all people it had to be your ex…" Spider answered

"I have to go… If you see him"

"We won't tell him anything that's your job" 2Dads said crossing his arms

"Just tell him I'm sorry, but I never meant to hurt him…" she replied as a tear fell down her cheek

"Tell him yourself…" 2Dads replied

"That's fair I guess… I can't keep doing this" she said as she made a quick exit

"Doing what?" Spider asked 2Dads as their drinks were placed down in front of them

"I don't know, but with the X you know it can't be good she might try to run from things again..." he answered turning to face Spider

"Again?" he asked confused

"Don't worry about it…" he said softly.

Kate Arrived home just after 2 as she exited the taxi she hobbled her way towards the front door as she looked up she spotted Buffer sitting on her steps

"How long have you been here?" she asked sadly

"Not long, we need to talk" he said moving as he stood up

"Yeah…" Kate answered as she unlocked the door and they moved inside

"I saw you at the pub…" he blurted out

"Straight to the point I guess" she replied as she moved towards the couch to sit down her leg hurting

"Why?" he asked sadly

"I don't know" she shrugged

"That's not really an answer, Kate we're supposed to be in a relationship and your off kissing someone else!" he said standing near the door for a quick exit at any moment

"I didn't instigate it he misread the signals" she replied

"Kate I saw you, you didn't exactly pull away"

"I…"

"What nothing to say?" he asked interrupting her

"You didn't see the whole thing I stopped him I pushed him away! I don't what to tell you it just happened"

"It just happened? Really that's your excuse!" Buffer said angrily

"I can't do this anymore" she replied moving to stand

"What? You're the one who kisses someone else and you can't do this anymore?" he asked confused

"You don't trust me!" she yelled as she hopped on one foot towards the kitchen

"Can you blame me! Kate you were kissing your ex-boyfriend" he said following her

"It doesn't matter how many times I tell you does it, you'll still believe that I don't want to be with you after everything we've been through?" she said resting against the bench as she winced in pain

"Are you okay?" he asked running to her side forgetting about their argument for a split second

"I don't want to keep needing to prove myself to you Pete, I can't do it if you don't have complete trust in me then it's best to end this right here" she said tearing up as she sat down at the counter holding her side that was still bruised

"Kate…"

"No, what do you want me to say? That yes I kissed Jim or yes I'm having doubts about us?" she said as he moved to stand in front of her

"Doubts?" he asked confused

"I never wanted to take this further but you… You just couldn't leave it alone; I was fine with keeping my feelings hidden I was fine with just being your friend I knew if we took that step further it would ruin everything if you're asking me whether I'm having doubts about who I want to be with then the truth is I don't have feelings for Jim it was a moment of weakness he moved in before I had time to react" she answered as he moved back with a hurt look on his face

"What so it's my fault?" he said crossing his arms

"Maybe it's just best if we end this now, stop it before it goes further" she said moving out of her seat and towards the her bedroom

"Typical…" he answered as she turned to face him

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Kate McGregor running scared of anything that involves her personal feelings" he said moving to stand right in front of her

"I'm not having this discussion with you anymore, you don't trust me god if you only knew how much I love you, we certainly wouldn't be having this fight!" she answered holding the wall to balance herself upright

"Say it Kate, I want to hear it" he said standing his ground

"I'm not doing this we're done"

"There it is! The famous last words of Kate McGregor 'we're done' I told you last time I wouldn't give you another shot Kate if this is over then that's it" he said shrugging

"Fine…" she said softly as she moved her head forward he crashed his lips against hers as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom as all their emotions and words poured out as they made passionate 'love' to each other to interested in making those feelings known as they forgot about their earlier fight.

It wasn't until an hour later as they laid in the bed their fight began to overcrowd their minds again

"This isn't going to work is it?" he asked sadly as he traced patterns on her stomach her singlet showing her skin

"I don't know… But we end every fight like that" she said smirking as he moved closer as placed a soft kiss against her lips

"Things are different now Kate, we can't just go back to being friends we've overstepped that boundary there's no going back" he said sadly

"So what this is it then?" she asked as he continued to trace patterns on her stomach

"I really thought we were going to be the real deal, you know together forever"

"I guess fate had other ideas" she replied

"Kate…" he said moving to sit up as he turned to face her properly

"My feelings for you were never a lie Pete, I am and always will be in love with you but if you can't trust me" she said moving to lean against the headboard her singlet dropping down as she sat up

"I'm sorry…" he replied softly placing his hand against her cheek

"Me too, maybe one day in the future things might be different" she said leaning her head into his hand

"I do love you Katie, more than anything"

"I wish things were different…" she said in a whisper

"Maybe if we'd told each other sooner we would be happily married by now" he grinned

"Yeah…" she smiled as she brushed her hand against his cheek as stopped against his neck

"I should go… If I stay any longer, I'll just be holding back the inevitable" he said sadly as he moved his head closer to hers he placed one last kiss against her lips before pulling away as he moved out of the bed and got dressed,

5 minutes later Kate heard the front door close as she let the tears fall that she had been holding in for so long, no matter how much she loved Pete it was just never going to work if there was no trust there, no trust that her feelings for him were always genuine and real.

Buffer made his way into the pub later that night as he spotted Mike sitting with Charge and Nav in a booth

"Hey? I thought you were going away with Kate?" Nikki asked confused as Mike moved over so he could sit down

"Ah yeah, she's going to go by herself" he replied softly

"Why?" Charge asked confused

"Um why don't you two get another round of drinks?" Mike said as Nikki nodded nudging Charge out of the chair and towards the bar

"What happened?" Mike asked as him and Buffer were now alone

"We broke up…" he answered softly

"What happened?"

"We… Doesn't matter we just should never have taken the further step" he replied bluntly

"Pete…" he began saying

"I might head home, I won't be much company" he said moving out of the chair and heading towards the way he came in as Nikki and Charge made their way back over with a round of drinks

"Where did Buffer go?" Charge asked confused

"Home, he wasn't feeling well" Mike said as Nikki looked at her sadly he just shook his head indicating he'll tell her later.

Kate was hopping along her footpath as she started packing things in the boot of her car she spotted Nikki pulling up

"Alright what's happened?" she asked making her way over as Kate closed the boot

"I'm leaving…" she answered bluntly

"You're what?" she asked confused

"Pete and I broke up, and I'm not going to stick around in an awkward friendship faze while working in close quarters together" she answered hoping back inside

"Wait when you say leaving?" she asked confused

"I'm leaving for good… I can't do this anymore Nik I'm resigning from the Navy" she answered leaning against the couch

"WHAT!" she yelled confused

"It's best for everyone, Pete gets to move on and I can try and heal my heart" she said softly

"Kate you can't do this, the Navy is your life" she replied as Kate

"So was Pete, Nikki I never loved anyone like I loved him seeing him every day is going to be painful" she said sadly

"At least tell the crew" she said hopeful

"I'm leaving in half an hour I won't be back I've organized for my stuff that I don't need to be put in storage"

"Kate…"

"I've got a lot to do Nik" she said as Nikki pulled her into a hug

"I'll miss you" she whispered as she squeezed her tight

"Yeah I'll miss you too" she said holding back the tears as Nikki pulled away from the hug and moved towards the front door

"Call me… When you're settled" she said hopeful as she exited out Kate's house she pulled her phone out as she texted the crew

'Kate's leaving the Navy, emergency meeting on Hammersley. Nav' she just prayed they'd get to her before she left and didn't return.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"What's going on?" Mike asked as he walked onto the deck as Nikki stood there with Charge, 2Dads, Spider and Bomber

"I went and saw Kate" she crossed her arms as Swaine ran along the gangway

"Sorry I'm late Chloe was grumpy" he answered stopping next to Charge

"That's okay we haven't started yet" Spider said smiling

"Right so Kate's leaving the navy…" Nikki blurted out

"What?" Mike asked confused

"Why?" Bomber piped up

"Well as you know… Buffer and Kate have always been really close they…" she said looking to Mike for help who cleared his throat

"They were giving things a go at being a couple now from what Buff told me tonight they broke up…"

"What?" 2Dads asked sadly

"I went and saw Kate, she doesn't believe that things can go back to the way they are she's leaving and not coming back"

"Well we need to stop her!" Charge said moving forward

"How?" Swaine asked

"Look we all know the regulations but we're a family and the X and Buffer their…" Mike said pausing

"They're made for each other" Bomber finished

"Exactly, so we have to stop the X before she leaves for good" Mike continued

"When does she leave?" Swaine asked

"20 minutes…" Nikki said looking at her watch

"That's not a lot of time, we need to come up with some excuse to get them in a room together" 2Dads answered

"I've got one!" Spider piped up from next to Bomber

"Yes?" Mike asked grinning

"Right this is what we'll do…" he began saying as they all huddled and talked over the plan.

Half an hour later Kate attempted to make her way through the small corridors of the ship

"Nikki wants so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?" she asked stopping in the doorway to their cabin

"We have a situation in Auster and can't exactly do anything without the Executive Officer" she said moving out of the cabin and into the hallway

"Well can't the Buffer handle it or the Boss I was supposed to leave 10 minutes ago" she sighed

"Sorry no can do their not here" she answered moving towards Auster

"Fine let's just make it quick I want to leave before dark" she said following Nikki as she tried to manoeuvre her crutches through the corridor.

As Nikki opened the door Kate stepped inside looking around

"There's no one here" Kate said confused

"Sorry!" Nikki answered closing the door and pulling the lock

"Nikki? What are you doing?" she asked moving towards the door as she tried to push on it

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way" she yelled through the door

"Nikki Caetano you open this door or I'll have you scrubbing the mess for a week!" Kate yelled annoyed

"What was that?" she called back

"Nikki!!!" Kate answered banging on the door as she heard the footsteps descend back up the stairs.

"Did it work?" Mike asked as Nikki stopped next to his cabin

"She's down there, now all to do is get Buffer here" she smiled

"Good, although she doesn't sound too happy about it" Mike laughed as they heard Kate's voice echoing through the lower deck

"Yeah…" she giggled

"Buffer will be here soon, let's just hope this works!" Mike said crossing his fingers

"If it doesn't we lose Kate for good, she won't be able to overcome this she's just so stubborn thinking by running away it will solve everyone's problems" she answered

"Kate has always been one to run for as long as I've known her she would always keep her distance" Mike said crossing his arms

"You knew the X before Hammersley?" she asked confused

"Briefly we took a course at ADFA together we became good friends" he smiled

"What and nothing romantic ever happened between you?" she smirked

"We went on a date but we just didn't feel that way about each other decided we were better off as friends and turns out we were, we may not be as close as when we were at ADFA but we're still friends" he smiled

"See I mean you and Kate have history, her and I have history Hammersley is her home she can't leave" Nikki said sadly

"If this plan works out then hopefully she will stay if not…"

"Then we have just made things worse" she answered softly

"Yeah…"

"Nav, Buffer's making his way onto the deck" Spider said poking his head down the steps of the bridge "Great!" she smiled

"Time to find out if this will work" Mike sighed.

Kate was sitting on one of the racks as the Auster door flew open and Buffer stepped inside as Kate moved quickly towards the door it slammed shut again and locked

"Dammit!" she yelled before hopping back towards the rack as she sat down

"What's going on?" he asked confused

"You tell me!" she replied hastily

"What?"

"I got a text from Nav" she answered pulling her phone out as she passed it to him he read the message aloud

"Trouble on Hammersley you're requested immediately, get here ASAP!!" he finished as he passed the phone back to her their hands brushing against each other's

"I got the same message except I was told we'd been crash sailed" he sighed as he moved to sit across from her

"They set us up" she smirked slightly

"Looks like it" he said softly

"You know their probably watching right now" she said looking up at the camera

"Come here" he answered moving to stand as he made his way over to the rack in the corner that was out of view of the camera

"I shouldn't even be here" she said softly as she followed him leaving her crutches against the rack she just vacated as she sat next to him

"Being stuck in Auster isn't exactly my idea of fun either" he said nudging her arm slightly

"No I mean… Never mind…" she sighed

"Tell me?" he asked

"I was supposed to be on the road"

"The road?" he said confused

"I'm leaving…" she said softly as he moved back against to lean against the wall

"What?" he asked shocked

"I'm going home…"

"Where's home?"

"The cabin… Or England, I haven't decided yet…"

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked in a hurt voice

"I thought we already did that" she sighed as she moved to lean against the wall

"Why are you doing this Kate?" he asked looking at her sadly

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused

"Running away…" he blurted out

"It's what I'm good at I guess" she shrugged

"No it's what you chose to do when things either get to hard or complicated"

"What other choice do I have? Stick around and see you every day pretending everything is fine; I can't do it it's too hard" she said sadly

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not just leaving Cairns… I'm quitting the Navy"

"What?" he said moving to stand

"My whole life revolved around the Navy it ruined everything for me" she said as he looked at her confused

"Kate you're running away…" he said bluntly

"I'm moving on there's a difference, I lost you as a friend as seeing your face every day trying to pretend I can deal with it is a life I won't live"

"Sounds like your running away to me" he answered sadly

"See it whatever way you want but I'm starting to realise this was never meant to be my life"

"I…" he began saying

"For the past 3 years I've been known as X of HMAS Hammersley, not Kate or Katherine McGregor but X" she sighed

"I want to be more than that" she continued

"You are more than that" he said sadly

"You see it as running away, I see it as finally knowing who I am, who I want to become" she said moving to stand as she held onto the rack for support.

"And what about us? Our friendship…" he asked sadly

"We can never go back to the way things were, you said that yourself" she said shrugging

"Kate our friendship was the most important thing to us and if I have ruined that…"

"You didn't…" she said sadly as he moved forward and placed a hand on her waist

"I'm sorry…" he replied softly as she moved a hand up and placed it on his cheek

"Me too… But hey while it lasted it was…"

"Great" he smiled

"Really, really great" she grinned

"Like really great" he winked at her as he remembered over there steamy moments they shared together

"Yeah…" she smiled knowing what he was thinking

"You'll let me know where you end up?" he asked hopeful

"I'll send you a postcard" she said as he smirked

"Kate I…"

"I know… I'll always love you Pete"

"More than anything…" he said sadly brushing his free hand against her cheek as a tear streamed down it

"Do you think if things had of been different we'd be here?" he asked

"I don't know… But what I do know is if our paths cross again in the future I hope we can still be friends…" she smiled

"Me too…" he said leaning his forehead against hers

"I love you Katie, so much" he continued as he moved to meet her lips he hesitated for a moment as Kate looked down at his lips as she moved her head forward and met his lips in an emotional filled kiss

"I really am sorry…" she said as he pulled away placing her fingers against his lips

"Me too Katie, me too" he said sadly as he kissed her hand and pulled her into a warm hug placing his chin on the top of her head as she rested it against his chest listening to his heartbeat

"Things were always so complicated between us, I don't want to lose our friendship" Kate said looking up at him as she continued to hug him

"We won't, it might take some time but we'll get back to being friends" he smiled down at her

"Really?" she asked hopeful

"Absolutely you'll always be my best friend Katie nothing will ever change that, no matter how much I'll have to stop myself from imagining you naked" he winked

"Oi!" she said playfully hitting his chest

"I can't help it if you look amazing with nothing on" he smirked

"You look pretty good yourself" she replied smiling widely

"Oh really?" he asked leaning his head down and placing his lips against hers again

"We probably shouldn't…" he said as they pulled away a few minutes later for air

"Yeah not here…" she said softly

"One last time?" he asked hopeful grinning at her

"You call the Calvary off?" she winked as he moved into sight of the camera indicating to let them out.

A few minutes later the door opened and Kate moved to grab her crutches

"So…" Nikki said softly as she stood in the doorway

"Your plan worked Nik okay so can we please go home now?" Kate asked hopeful

"So you're not leaving?" she smirked

"I'm still going on a holiday but no…" Kate answered in a convincing voice

"Hmm If you say so" Nikki said sighing

"Things are good Nav but next time maybe come straight to us and not lock us in a room together" Buffer said smirking

"It was Spider's idea" she laughed

"Not 2Dads?" Kate asked surprised

"Not this time" Nikki answered

"That's a surprise" Buffer said smiling at Kate who was resting against her crutches

"You sure 2Dads didn't put the idea in Spider's head?" Kate asked moving forward

"Don't think so"

"Right well now that you're letting us out, do you mind if Kate and I go get some dinner?" Buffer asked hopeful

"Right sorry" Nikki said moving aside to let them through as they moved past them they stopped at the stairs as Kate whispered in his ear

"My place, 20?" she said grinning

"For real?" he asked hopeful

"Unless you don't want to?" she answered softly

"Oh I definitely do" he winked as they walked up the stairs he slowly placed his hand on her back and moved it down caressing her bum as Kate jumped in surprise stopping at the top step

"I'll see you in 20" he smirked moving past her as he brushed a hand along her side,

Nikki closed the door to Auster as she pulled out her phone and sent a message to the crew 'It worked!' she sent as she made her way up the stairs towards her cabin Kate having exited out the side hatch.

20 minutes later Buffer knocked on Kate's door as she opened it quickly grabbing his collar of his shirt as she pulled him inside shutting the door behind her as he pulled her close and met his lips against hers

"We shouldn't be doing this we agreed" Kate said between breaks for air

"Oh definitely not" he grinned against her lips as he pushed her against the door moving his hands along her waist as he picked her up

"Ow…" Kate grinned against his lips as he pulled away

"Shit sorry, I keep forgetting" he said looking down at her heavily casted foot

"I'm still trying to get used to it myself" she smirked as he turned around and carried them to the couch

"This is just a goodbye right?" he asked placing her down on the couch as he hovered above her

"Maybe we shouldn't do this it might complicate things more…" she whispered as she moved her hands under the bottom of shirt running her fingers along his abdomen

"Things are already complicated" he smirked as he moved back pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the ground as he moved to hover over her again Kate placed her hands on his bare chest

"Mmm I like very much" she smiled

"My turn" he winked as he moved down slightly lifting up her dress as he kissed her along her abdomen he stopped as he noticed the now green/purple bruise on her side as Kate sat up leaning on her elbows as she spotted why he stopped

"I…" he began saying nervously

"It doesn't hurt…" she said trying to reassure him

"I didn't notice it the other day I mean you had a singlet on…" he answered moving off her as he sat on the couch

"It's just a bruise…" she said moving to sit up next to him he dress falling back down covering the bruise

"Kate…" he began saying as she sighed moving her cast leg over his lap as she moved to sit on him

"I'm fine, I'm used to it by now…" she answered as she pulled her dress off and threw it against the couch Buffer grinning as she was now straddling his lap in nothing but her underwear as he groaned in pleasure Kate smirked as she reached for his hand and placed it on her bruised side

"Does it hurt?" he asked nervously as Kate placed her hands around his neck

"It did, now it just sits there as decoration" she shrugged as he ran his fingers along the outline of the bruise

"I'm so sorry…" he said sadly moving his hands up and along her back stopping just under her bra

"It's not your fault however…"

"Yes?" he asked confused

"That is" she said moving her hips as she felt him under her

"Like I said I can't help it you look amazing with nothing on" he smirked

"Technically I'm still wearing something"

"Are you though?" he asked as Kate felt her bra loosen

"Mmm okay…" she smiled as she placed her lips against his in a passionate kiss as they moaned against each other's lips Buffer carefully picked them up and carried her to the bedroom.

It had just turned 9pm as Kate rolled over in her bed leaning her hand down it was met with Buffer's who was sitting on the floor with a sheet wrapped over him

"That was…"

"Amazing" he smirked as she moved to lay on her stomach as she faced him

"You know I don't think I'm ready to give up this part" she smirked as she continued to hold his hand resting her head against the mattress and he turned his head to face her

"We could always make this a regular thing" he shrugged

"What like friends with benefits?" she grinned lifting her head

"No like EFFF" he smiled

"EFFF?" she asked confused

"Ex's fucking for fun" he laughed

"That's so bad" she said playfully hitting his arm

"We don't need to put a label on it, what's the harm?" he smirked

"Those things never work out" she said resting her head back down against the mattress

"It'll be different with us" he smiled resting his head against the mattress next to hers

"How?" she asked

"Because we've already skipped past the whole falling in love with each other part" he smiled

"I don't know…" she answered as he moved to sit back on the bed

"I bet I can change your mind"

"Really, how?" she asked as he rolled her over onto her back as he moved to hover above her the sheet still wrapped around his waist

"I've got a fair idea" he smirked widely as he moved his head down next to hers Kate moved to kiss his lips as he moved his head slightly and began kissing her neck seductively

"We don't have to decide right away" she only managed to get out as he nipped at her neck

"Of course not" he smirked as he moved his head up to meet her lips against his.

The next morning Kate awoke early as she rolled over expecting to feel someone next to her she was surprised when the bed was empty sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked at her bedside clock that read 0700 spotting a note next to it she turned on the lamp as she picked it up

'Kate, figured it was probably a good idea to leave you know EFFF's don't exactly spend the night at each other's houses I had fun last night like a lot of fun; let me know when you get back from where ever it is you end up because I'd definitely love to do it all over again if you decide to not come back then I'm loving the way you said goodbye (Lol) All my Love Pete Xx'

Kate smiled as she placed the note back down moving out of her bed as she moved towards the bathroom to have a shower she was still going to head away for a few weeks but now…

Now she may just have a reason to come back…

A month later Kate made her way towards her front door just after dinner time as her phone beeped, she had stayed at her cabin a little longer than expected because her last week she came down with some sort of illness the day she was supposed to drive back not being able to leave her bed or even keep anything down she had gone to the doctors in Crystal Creek and was waiting for the results of her blood test she had taken

"Kate McGregor?" she answered as she placed the phone next to her ear unlocking the front door as she entered the house she stopped in her tracks at what the Doctor said through the phone

"I'm sorry what?" she asked confused placing her keys down on the side table

"But how… How long?" she continued as she closed the front door

"Umm yes thank you, bye…" she hanged up the phone as she dropped on the couch and closed her eyes trying to process what she was just told. Hours later

Buffer knocked on Kate's front door as he heard her moving inside her apartment as the front door opened

"Hey" he smiled as she moved aside for him to step in

"Thanks for coming" she smiled as she shut the door behind him

"Of course, I mean you called honestly I didn't think you'd come back it's been a month" he said sadly

"Yeah I wasn't well last week figured it best to stay put" she answered moving towards the couch as she sat down

"Are you okay?" he asked confused sitting next to her as she shifted slightly to face him

"Um…" she said resting her leg in front of her she'd gotten her cast off last week but had to where a moon boot for another 6 weeks

"Kate you're scaring me" he said concerned

"I went to the Doctors while I was away they um… they did a blood test the results came back today" she said clearing her throat

"Okay…" he said softly

"Pete I…" she struggled to get the words out

"Whatever it is you can tell me, we're friends still right?" he said smiling at her

"Yeah…" she smiled weakly as she sighed looking down at her hands as she looked back up at him and took a deep breath in

"Pete… I'm Pregnant" she said watching his reaction carefully

"What…" he asked staring at her blankly

"How? I mean..." he said clearing his throat

"How far?" he continued

"2 Months…" she said picking at a loose thread on her dress

"So our…"

"First time together…" she finished for him

"I don't… I don't know what you want me to say" he said awkwardly

"I only just found out this morning I haven't even processed it myself…" she said a little annoyed

"I…"

"You had a right to know, I'm not asking anything of you I just…" she began saying as he cut her off

"I need some air…" he said moving off the couch

"We need to talk about this…" she said sadly

"I… I can't process this right now…" he answered moving towards the front door

"Pete…" Kate said moving to stand

"I'm sorry…" he replied opening the door

"I just need time to think…"

"Of course, I'll be here when you're ready to talk…" Kate said reluctantly as he moved out of her house closing the front door as Kate fell back against the couch and looked down at her stomach sighing heavily

"How did I get here…" she said to herself as she imagined her Mother's voice in her head telling her she could never keep her legs closed pulling the pillow against her chest she began to cry as it silenced her tears.

**_Hey guys! So next Chapter will be a fast forward one with some more drama happening... Just to clear some things up Kate and Mike have a ADFA history as friends but nothing more, Kate's side was just bruising and nothing to serious also Kate and Buffer aren't back together but there 'talking' about the possibility either being friends or more but with no title... Anyway hope you enjoy! Next Chapter will be set a few weeks later :) Xx _**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Kate was sitting outside on the patio as she let out a sigh looking at her guitar that was sitting there staring at her she moved forward grabbing it and she positioned it on her lap and began to play not noticing as the side gate opened and closed until a voice brought her out of her thoughts

"That's beautiful" he smiled moving towards her

"What are you doing here Mike?" Kate asked confused as he held up a bottle of wine

"I heard you were back today wanted to check in see how the legs healing" he answered placing the bottle of wine on the table next to her as she held onto her guitar tightly

"It's fine, got to wear this boot for another 6 weeks but I can take it off when I'm sleeping so that's helpful" she smirked as he sat in the empty chair next to her

"Have you seen Buffer since you got back?" he asked softly

"I saw him briefly"

"Only briefly?" he asked confused

"He took off a few hours ago" she said moving her guitar and leaning it against the table

"I thought you two would have been catching up" he winked

"Not likely" she answered softly

"Right… Can I interest you in a glass?" he asked looking at the bottle of wine

"None for me but you can help yourself, glasses are in the cupboard above the sink I'll stick to me water" she smiled pointing to the small drops that were left in her bottle as he arose making his way inside

"So what's the reason for not drinking?" he called out from the kitchen as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard and a bottle of water from the fridge for Kate

"Just not really wanting to drown my sorrows in alcohol" she whispered as he made his way back out

"Sorry?" he asked confused having not heard her

"Nothing" she smiled as she took the bottle of water off him

"Is everything okay with you?" he asked pouring himself a glass of wine

"Yeah…" she said softly as he sat back down

"So… Want to tell me what's really on your mind?" he said taking a sip of his wine

"I just got some unexpected news today" she shrugged opening her water bottle

"Good or bad?" he asked placing his glass on the table between them

"In some cases great, in other cases it could be bad" she said taking a mouthful from her drink before screwing the lid back on as Mike looked at her confused

"Kate we've been friends for years I know when something is bothering you" he said clearing his throat

"What I'm about to tell you cannot be shared with anyone, not until I've decided what to do" she sighed turning to face him

"My lips are sealed" he smiled

"I'm Pregnant…" she let out after a deep breath as she waited for him to react

"I was not expecting it to be something like that…" he looked at her stunned

"You and me both, I had been sick for the past week and I went to the quack in Crystal Creek he rang me earlier as I got home apparently it wasn't a virus like he thought but a whole other human being growing inside of me" she shrugged.

"How did Buffer take the news?" he asked hopeful

"He was shocked to say the least; he took off" she said softly

"I'm sorry…" he said reaching a hand over to grab hers

"What am I going to do?" she asked nervously

"What do you want to do?"

"I've always wanted to be a Mother but…"

"But?" he asked confused

"Not like this, not alone looks my own Mother was right about me" she sighed

"Kate you've always talked about having kids even at ADFA so why would this be any different I mean you're getting the one things you've wished for since you were 18" he said trying to cheer her up

"I can't do it alone Mike, I always wanted the whole happy family like I never had I won't put my child or any child through that" she answered beginning to tear up

"And what makes you think you'll have to do it alone?" he said softly

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a Mother…"

"What are you talking about? You're the only person I know who has always been ready to become a Mother I mean you were 14 when you had your kids names already planned and picked out"

"I'm 30 years old Mike, I spent most of my life in the Navy I don't know anything about being a parent I can't exactly spend months on end out at sea leaving a baby on shore it's not right"

"You have so much more support then you realise Kate, you need to stop doubting yourself" he said squeezing her hand

"I've thought about it… I'm going to move back to England I've got a sister and Auntie's over there" she sighed

"You can't be serious… Kate Australia is your home, Cairns is your home and Buffer is your home you belong here" he said as she pulled her hand back

"Buffer doesn't want this kid, it wasn't planned and it's not going to fix things between us" she answered shifting forward in her chair as she moved to stand

"Then I will be there for you, Kate your like an annoying little sister I won't let anything happen to you or this baby I will be there every step of the way" he said grabbing her hand as she stopped in front of him

"You're a great guy Mike you've always been there for me" she smiled down at him

"Stay…" he asked hopeful

"I've made up my mind, just let Buffer know I don't expect anything from him he's not ready to be a dad I seen the way he looked at me when I told him" she said placing a hand on his cheek

"Kate…" he said softly placing his hand on hers

"I'm leaving in the morning I've already booked a ticket, I just wish Pete…" she said sighing

"I… Maybe you should go…" she continued moving back as he moved to stand he looked at her sadly as he pulled her into a hug

"Take care of yourself Kate please" he said rubbing her back in comfort

"Yeah…" she said sniffling as she pulled away from the hug as she grabbed her guitar and moved inside as he heard the soft mumbles of her cries as he made his way out the way he came in.

Making his way into the pub just after 11 Mike stopped as he spotted Buffer sitting at the bar

"How long have you been here?" he asked sitting next to him as Buffer took a mouthful of his beer

"A few hours" he shrugged

"I saw Kate" Mike said trying to make conversation

"Yeah? Did she tell you?" he asked

"I kind of pried it out of her, how are you feeling about it?" he said nervously "

All I've ever wanted was to be a Dad and having that with Kate it's all I've ever dreamed about" he said placing his glass down

"Why didn't you tell her that!" Mike said angrily

"I freaked out! I didn't expect it to happen this way" he sighed

"You need to tell her Pete; she's leaving in the morning…"

"What?" he asked confused

"She's going back to England something about a sister" he said softly

"England!" he yelled

"She doesn't think you're ready to be a Father the way you reacted… She doesn't want her child growing up in a broken family she's gone to England to get that family support"

"So she's just leaving…" he said disappointed

"You haven't exactly proved to her that you want this baby, Pete I've known Kate for 7 years and I have never once seen her look at anyone else the way she looks at you if she's leaving it's because she just can't bear to see you every day and not be with you" Mike said placing a hand on his back

"I really messed things up didn't I?" he said sadly

"There's still time to fix it before she leaves make her see that you want this baby just as much as her"

"And what if she still leaves?" he said tearing up

"You could always go with her" Mike suggested

"I…"

"Prove to her that this is the real deal that you want a future with her and you're child, I know it was never planned but these things happen and sometimes they turn out to be the best experiences you could go through in life"

"What if she pushes me away again?" he asked

"You don't let her, stand your ground make her see that all you ever wanted was her" he said hopeful

"Thanks Mike…" he said softly

"Now are you going to go get the Woman?" he grinned

"One more beer wouldn't hurt beforehand though right?" Pete said grinning

"My shout" Mike smirked as he called the bartender over.

Sighing heavily Kate looked over at her nightstand as her clock read 0300 of all the times she couldn't sleep it had to be now her flight was in 5 hours rolling back over as she closed her eyes there was a loud knock on her front door moving out of her bed she made her way down the hall as the knocking continued

"What!" she said annoyed as she pulled the door open

"Thank god you're here!" Buffer answered moving inside

"Please come in" she said crossing her arms as she slammed the door behind him

"We need to talk" he said hopeful

"It's 3am you need to go home to bed" she answered annoyed

"Please…" he said moving towards her as he stumbled a little

"Your drunk!"

"No, I had a few drinks with Mike but I'm… I'm not drunk" he replied placing a hand on her arm

"Go home" she said pushing him off

"No! Not until you hear me out!" he said angrily

"Your drunk I'm not listening to anything you have to say like this" she sighed

"Kate, you can't leave!"

"What?" she asked turning around to face him

"I want you to stay, I want you and I want this baby" he replied hopeful as she scoffed

"Are you serious right now?"

"I want to be with you Katie, there will never be anyone else" he said pulling a box out of his back pocket as he dropped it

"What's this?" she asked leaning down to pick it up as she opened it an engagement ring stared back at her

"Wait…" he said sadly as she looked up at him confused

"This is your idea of fixing things, with an engagement ring!"

"I told you I want all of you, and not just for fun" he said sighing

"A engagement ring isn't going to fix things between us Pete!"

"I won't let you leave with our child, I want this Kate I want the happy marriage and kids, I don't want a life without you in it" he answered

"You're so infuriating!" Kate replied closing the box and handing it back to him

"I know this was never planned but I could never imagine doing any of this with someone else I want to be a Father not a part time one but a fully involved one" he said sadly as he held the box in his hands.

"It's too late, things just are always so complicated between us what's to say you won't change your mind 6 months down the track or even after the baby is born!"

"Because I love you and if you give me a second chance I'll never let you go again…"

"I won't do the long distance thing it never works out I'm sorry…" she said moving towards the hallway

"I'll come with you!" he blurted out

"What?" she said turning to face him again

"Kate I want you and nothing else if moving with you to the other side of the world is what I have to do to be with you then I'll do it"

"I won't let you" she shrugged

"No, this isn't how this is going to go I won't let you push me away again we are made for each other and you know that!" he said hopeful

"And what if things don't work out? Your stuck in England with no family or friends" she said as he moved towards her

"You and our baby is the only family I need" he said placing his hand on her still flat abdomen

"Pete…" she began saying

"Kate I love you, more than anything in this entire world and I want to marry you I'm not just saying this because you're leaving I've had this ring for 2 years now with the intention of giving it to you"

"I…" she began saying as he moved to knell in front of her

"Marry me Katherine McGregor, Marry me and let me prove to you for the rest of our lives just how much I truly love you" he said as she looked down at him with tears in her eyes

"All I ever wanted was to be with you" she replied placing her hand against his cheek

"So is that a?"

"Yes… Yes, Pete Tomaszewski I will marry you" she smiled as he pulled the ring out and pushed it on her finger as he arose from his knee's

"I love you so much" he answered pulling her into a hug

"This isn't just because of the Pregnancy?" she asked nervously as she pulled away

"No, although that is a bonus" he smirked as he moved his head towards her Kate smirked

"I love you" she smiled as he met her lips against his.

**_Next Chapter will be another fast forward a few years, I hope you've all enjoyed this Story so far their might only be a few Chapters left until I'm finished. But until then enjoy this update Xx _**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

After the night Pete proposed to Kate she to for England the next morning as planned she had gotten in contact with her Dad's sister and organized to stay with her, Pete flew up a week later and they got married the day after he landed in an intimate ceremony just between the two of them Kate wanted to be married before their baby came along.

She got to know her half-sister and found out they had a lot more in common then she realised and that Kate was actually an auntie to a set of twin girls who were 12, after imposing on her auntie for a 2 months Pete and Kate moved out into their own place near the water to make it feel like home, things were ruff the first few months as they were living off Kate's inheritance her Father had left her and Pete desperately wanted to find a job he got a local gig down at the docks as a security guard anything to be near the water.

5 months later Kate gave birth to a beautiful little girl the labour went well with no complications and they named her 'Emi' meaning Blessing, Favour and Beautiful in Japanese (After all she was a blessing that brought Pete and Kate back together so the name choice was perfect) her full name being 'Emi Nicoletta Tomaszewski' (Nicoletta after Nikki her Godmother) Pete became a devoted Dad and spoilt her rotten when he wasn't at work.

During their time in England Kate began more confident within herself about her singing and even took Ellen up on her offer of meeting but not going on the show as she didn't want the crew to really know, she started working on an album including adding the love song she wrote for Pete, he was so proud of her and even though she tried to be the quite hiding in the shadows singer she'd get recognized when they'd go places some might say she became a household name for everyone in the UK although Kate never liked the fame she just continued to live her life as normally as possible with the sideline of being a singer songwriter part of her wondering if the Navy was a wrong career choice after all and with her new last name of 'Tomaszewski' no one would really believe it was her..

3 years later Pete came home and told Kate he'd been offered a job back in Australia Mike had called and wanted him back but as his Executive Officer, when he told Kate she instantly said yes so long as they could spend one more year in England just until her sister gave birth to her baby boy who was due in 6 months, Pete agreed and just wanted to make Kate happy and if staying until she met her nephew was what would make her happy then he was going to do it as long as they could have another child themselves;

6 months' after Kate's sister had her baby she found out she was Pregnant thinking it was just going to be one she got the shock of her life when she found out it was twins it definitely explained why she was bigger with this pregnancy not telling buffer until she was 5 months when they had the gender reveal and he couldn't be more happier that their family of 3 was about to become 5.

3 months later they packed up all their things and took the big trip back to Australia they were nervous but excited to be continuing their lives back in Australia with their boys going to be born where they first fell in love most of the crew knew they were coming back except Pete hadn't really mentioned to them that Kate was coming back with him that… that was going to be a surprise.

**_Now: 4 years later: _**

"I didn't think we'd be back here" she smiled from the passenger seat as they drove along the highway

"Well when you said you wanted to come home" he shrugged as he placed a hand on her thigh

"Can you believe that 4 years ago today we were leaving for England" she said placing her hand on his

"And now, now we're finally coming home although it was good I did miss Cairns" he smiled as they heard a giggle from the backseat Kate turned her head and smiled widely at the little girl who was in the car seat biting away on a biscuit

"Home!" she yelled as Pete laughed

"That's right Emi home" he grinned at Kate as he moved his hand and rested it on her swollen abdomen

"Did you ever think we'd end up here? I mean moving back, you re-joining Hammersley?" she asked moving a hand over and played with the side of his neck

"Honestly after the whole drama we went through to get here not really and re-joining Hammersley is just a bonus I mean when Mike begged me to come back I couldn't exactly say no I'm just glad you agreed to come with me"

"Cairns was always our home and we knew England was never going to be permanent but it was worth it though right, living there for 4 years before deciding to come back?" she asked nervously

"Kate, the day I asked you to marry me was the day I vowed to follow you anywhere there's nothing in our lives I'd change we've got a daughter who is just as beautiful as her Mum and soon we will have two new additions to the McGregor/Tomaszewski household" he smiled

"You know I kind of wish you'd had told me that twins run in your family when we decided to have another baby" she grinned

"How was I to know it would get passed on through us" he winked at her

"You would have had some suspicion I mean your Dad was a twin and as I recall it normally skips a generation and then the kid has twins"

"Well you didn't exactly mention that we were having twins until the gender reveal" he said laughing

"I wanted it to be a surprise" she winked at him

"Well it sure was a surprise, I mean two beautiful boys will be joining our household in less than half a month" he smiled

"Speaking of which I haven't exactly mentioned it to any of the crew" she said softly

"What? Kate you're 8 months Pregnant due to give birth in a few weeks and none of the Hammersley crew knows?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief

"It never came up" she said shrugging her shoulders

"Well their going to be in for a huge surprise then" he said squeezing her hand

"That they are…" she said resting her head back into the headrest as she smiled widely

"Sing a Song Mummy!" Emi called from the backseat as she turned to face her

"What do you want me to sing?" Kate asked smiling at her daughter

"Um… Daddy's song!" she yelled clapping

"Daddy's song?" Kate smiled turning back to face the front as Pete grinned widely

"Yeah!" they heard a little giggle

"Alright" Kate said clearing her throat as she began to sing the love song she wrote for Pete all those years ago as he held her hand tightly Emi sang along with her in the backseat Kate couldn't help but smile finding it hard to believe that after everything her and Pete went through they made it to the other side about to start their old/new lives back in Cairns.

Hours later Pete pulled the car into a driveway as he turned it off Kate moved forward and looked at the two story wrap around veranda house confused

"Babe we can't afford this!" she said looking at him surprised

"It's a part of the Navy housing because we've got a daughter and two more kids on the way they knew we needed something big" he said pulling his seatbelt off and moving out of the car Kate following as she took a quick look at the backseat seeing Emi asleep

"You're daughter is sound asleep" she smirked as she moved towards the boot

"I blame you for that your singing has always put her to sleep" he grinned

"What's that supposed to mean?" she smirked

"That you have a soothing voice and it's beautiful" he smiled placing a hand on her abdomen

"Nice save" she grinned

"You know what else is beautiful?" he said pulling her close

"Do tell" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

"You, Pregnant with our babies" he answered moving his head close as he brushed his lips against her

"Mmm for that comment you get a special treat tonight" she smiled as he pulled away from the kiss Emi starting crying in the backseat

"I'll go" he said kissing her one last time as he moved to the passenger door and began unbuckling Emi as he held her in his arms

"I want Mummy" she grizzled as Kate held her hands out Emi moved out of her Dad's embrace and into her Mum's arms

"You go inside I'll get the bags" he smiled as Emi wrapped her arms tight around Kate's neck as she snuggled into her shoulder falling back asleep at the closeness.

"It's bigger then the ship!" Kate said surprised as she walked through the open plan living and kitchen as Pete placed the bags down next to the couch

"And it's all ours" he smiled placing a hand on her back as he looked down at Emi in her arms

"All ours and the Navy's" she grinned

"Well that's the thing I actually didn't tell you but this is out new home I brought it"

"You what!" she yelled as Emi stirred in her arms

"You what?" she said softer

"I used my savings from when my Mum passed, I knew you always wanted to live in a house with a beautiful wrap around porch" he smiled as a tear escaped down her cheek

"I wish you would have spoken to me about this…" she said softly as he brushed the tear off her cheek

"It's my turn to look at you Katie, when we were in England you were supporting us with your music income because the security job didn't pay much but now I want to be able to look after you and our family" he said hopeful

"How'd I get so lucky?" she smiled

"I'm the lucky one I've gotten everything I could have dreamed for" he grinned brushing his thumb across her cheek as he leant down and placed a passionate kiss against her lips

"Ewww!" they heard next to them as he pulled away

"Oh you don't like that?" Pete asked Emi as she giggled

"It's yucky, you're going to get cooties Mummy" she smiled as Pete placed another kiss on Kate's lips as Emi laughed

"Cooties? How old are you?" Kate grinned as she put Emi down

"I'll be 4 next year!!" she giggled

"You want to see your room?" Pete asked looking down at her as she jumped up and down

"YES!!!" she screamed as he walked towards the stairs she followed behind him as Kate smiled before following behind them.

"This is mine?" she asked wide eyed as they stopped in the doorway

"Yep, all yours" Pete smiled as Kate stopped next to him he wrapped an arm over her shoulder

"How'd you do this?" Kate asked looking around at the room with a princess bed and mural of the sea with toys all around and a walk in robe

"I had some help" he smiled "Help?"

"I rang Nikki said I wanted a room for Emi for when you guys would 'visit'" he smirked

"You haven't told anyone I was coming too?" she asked confused

"Not exactly" he grinned

"Anything else you need to tell me?" she asked shaking her head

"Just one more thing" he said moving out of the doorway as he moved across the hall to another bedroom

"You coming?" he asked as Kate stood there watching Emi play with her new toys before she moved to follow him

"Is it a good surprise or bad?" she asked as he stopped in front of a door and pushed it open

"Good" he smirked as Kate stepped inside the room to see 2 cots in each corner with a boat mural painted on the wall and several baby related things

"You did all this?" she asked tearing up

"I told you it's my turn to look after you and our family" he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as he rested his head on her shoulder

"It's perfect" she smiled resting into the back of his chest

"You know we could always christen our room tonight have a little fun stay in" he said kissing her neck

"I think you're forgetting about the fact we have a 3 year old daughter who doesn't leave our sight" she smirked as a blonde headed girl walked past them to look around her soon to be baby brothers bedroom

"Yeah I can see that" he laughed as she giggled a little at Emi

"I'll message the crew and organize a catch up then at the beach for a BBQ" he smiled

"Sounds great, as long as I can have a nap first because this Mumma is exhausted" she said turning around in his arms to face him

"Sure, I'll un pack everything you get some rest" he smiled placing a kiss on her forehead

"I love you and I love our house it's perfect" she said looking deep into his eyes

"Our bedroom's down the end, Nikki decorated so I hope it's okay" he grinned widely

"I'm sure it'll be fine" she said placing a kiss on his cheek as she moved out of his embrace

"Want to help Daddy unpack?" Pete asked Emi who jumped into his arms

"Yes!" she smiled as Kate turned to look back at them she felt a small pain in her back before making her way to the room to lay down.

Later that night Kate was lying on the couch as Buffer passed her a mug as she sat up

"Thanks" she smiled taking a sip of the warm liquid of hot chocolate as she placed it down on the coffee table

"Did Emi go down okay?" she asked

"Out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow" he grinned

"You get a hold of the crew?" she asked as he sat next to her placing his mug down

"Yeah tomorrow at lunch for the beach BBQ" he smiled as she moved to lay her head on his lap as placed a pillow under her

"Beach BBQ I remember the last time we had one of those" she smirked as he played with her hair

"Mmm so do I" he winked at her

"Yes you wanted to do it right there in the water" she laughed

"Well if the crew wasn't there I like to think I would have got away with it"

"I'm not that kind of girl" she smirked

"Really? So who's idea was it to do it in the local waterfall back in England if I remember it's how to twins were conceived" he winked

"That's different it was secluded and no one else was around" she laughed

"Keep telling yourself that Katie" he grinned as he lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach as he placed a hand on it

"I still can't believe in less than 3 weeks there's going to be 2 new additions to the house" he said stroking her stomach

"We'll be ok right?" she asked nervously

"What you mean?"

"Well raising 2 newborns is a lot different than just 1" she said softly

"We'll be fine, I mean watching Emi grow each day and achieve things was the best feeling ever and getting to experience that two more times is more than I could ask for"

"Yeah but at the same time?"

"We've got each other and Emi I know she'll be keep to help besides we've got the crew as well" he smiled

"Yeah" she said shifting slightly

"You okay?" he asked concerned as she moved a hand to rest on her back

"Just a bit of back pain" she said softly

"How long have you had it?" he asked as he motioned for her to sit up as he turned to face her he pulled her shirt up

"A few days" she answered as he began carefully massaging her lower back

"You should have told me" he said sadly

"It's okay, I mean it's just these babies there doing horrible things for my back" she grinned as he ran his hands along her scar from the bullet mark remembering back to all those years ago

"Any better?" he asked as she moaned in response

"Mmm perfect" she smiled as he hands began to wonder along her side and up over her stomach

"Care to make things more interesting?" he whispered in her ear

"What were you thinking?" she asked turning her head slightly as he captured her lips in a soft kiss

"Nice warm shower, a bit of quality time" he smirked as he pulled away from the kiss and arose from the couch pulling her with him

"I like the sounds of that" she smirked as they slowly walked up the stars towards the bathroom as he discarded his shirt next to the door, their hot drinks having been forgotten about as they made love together for the first time in their new home

**_Only a few more Chapters to go guys! Hope you're enjoying it... Xx _**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Kate awoke the next morning reaching out expecting Pete to be in the bed but his side was cold moving out of the bed she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she heard laughter coming from downstairs making her way into the ensuite she got ready for a shower.

"Daddy?" Emi asked as she sat on the counter while Pete flipped the pancakes

"Yes Pumpkin?" he asked stopping to look at her

"Will you and Mummy love me less when the babies come along?" she said softly he almost missed what she had said

"Why would you think that?" he answered confused

"I heard you and Mummy talking before we moved I wasn't planned but they were, I'm a mistake…" she said tearing up

"Oh Emi…" he whispered as he turned the frypan off and moved towards her as he lifted her to stand on the bench so they were eye level

"You were conceived out of a passionate love, your Mother and I had gone through so much before we officially got together but you were never a mistake not once, not ever you were our gift at a second chance and we love you will our hearts" he said brushing a peace of her hair behind her ear

"Really?" she asked softly

"Absolutely, you know the night your Mum told me she was Pregnant was when I proposed she was leaving to go to England and I never wanted a life without her or you where would I be without my little princess?" he smirked

"I'm not a Princess Daddy!" she said screwing her nose up like her Mother

"Oh really?" he asked grinning

"No! I'm a Navy officer like Mummy!" she laughed

"Oh no well I better behave myself then, Ma'am" Pete laughed

"That's right!" she giggled hugging him tightly

"Do you know why we chose your name to be Emi?" he said as she pulled away from the hug

"No?" she said shaking her head

"Emi means 'Blessing, Favour and Beautiful in Japanese' and you my darling Navy officer you were the best blessing your Mother and I ever received plus your just as beautiful as your Mum, which is why I'm surprised she agreed to marry me" he said pulling a face as she laughed

"I think you're beautiful Daddy" she smiled placing her small hands on his cheek

"Well thank you my darling, I feel beautiful" he laughed

"I love you Daddy" she said hugging him once again

"I love you too Emi" he said kissing her cheek

"Now, you hungry?" he asked as she nodded

"Can we take Mummy some pancakes" she asked hopeful

"Of course, it's about time she got her lazy bum out of bed" he winked at her as she pulled away from the hug.

Kate smiled widely as she rounded the corner she spotted Emi standing on the bench

"What's going on in here?" she asked confused

"Mummy's awake!" Emi yelled as she moved across the bench and into her Mum's arms

"Morning Pumpkin" Kate said kissing her cheek as Emi rested her head on Kate's shoulder

"Here you go Emi" Pete said as he flipped a pancake onto a plate

"How long have you guys been up?" she asked confused as she put Emi down on the ground who grabbed the plate Pete had put down as she moved to sit at the table

"Um Emi came in at about 7, I told her to let you sleep" he smiled as she moved to stand next to him as she looked at the time on the microwave that read 0900

"Thanks…" she smiled holding her back a little

"Still sore?" he asked confused

"Yeah, I don't know what it is it just won't go away" she smiled sadly

"Well you're getting to the last couple of weeks of the Pregnancy maybe it's just you're muscles constricting" he said softly

"Yeah…" Kate said as she looked over to the table at Emi who had a big scoop of sugar

"Emi Nicoletta Tomaszewski not so much!" Kate sound loudly

"But!"

"No, you don't need that much sugar for one pancake" she sighed before her daughter could interrupt

"Okay Mummy…" she said placing it down as she scrunched up her nose in annoyance

"Oh you just got the look" Pete said looking down at her

"I did didn't I" Kate laughed "She gets that from you, you know you do that when you get annoyed" he smirked

"I do not!" she said as her nose crinkled up

"Point proven" he laughed

"Emi, why don't you add some fruit there's fresh Strawberries" Kate smiled changing the subject as she stomped out of her chair and grabbed them off the bench

"You're short fuse though" Kate grinned as she moved towards the fridge grabbing the juice out of the door.

Sitting at the table 20 minutes later Kate sat forward as she tried to get comfortable with her back

"You okay Mummy?" Emi asked worried as Kate's face was screwed up in pain

"Yeah baby, I'm fine…" she said as she hissed silently in pain

"Kate?" Pete asked confused

"I think…" she started saying as they heard a splash like sound

"Was that what I think it is?" he asked moving her chair back as he spotted the clear-yellow liquid

"I'm not due for another 2 weeks" she said holding her back

"Well it looks like they have other idea's" he said moving to stand

"Mummy?" Emi said nervously

"Pumpkin do Daddy a favour go into the babies' room and grab the bag off the chair" Pete said as he grabbed the tea towel and placed it over the liquid

"Yes Daddy!" she yelled as she ran upstairs

"We need to go to the hospital" he said as he helped Kate out of the chair

"Got it!" Emi said as she ran over with the bag in her hand

"Good girl, can get Daddy's phone for me, it's on the counter" he said as he began walking Kate towards the front door

"Here" she said following them as she passed him his phone as she carried the bag he grabbed his keys off the side table

"Go get in the car for me, I'll buckle you in as soon as I help Mummy" he said unlocking the car as he walked through the door with Kate locking it behind him.

15 Minutes later they arrived at the hospital as Kate was taken straight to a room Pete quickly following behind with one hand in Emi's and the other next to his ear with his phone

"Yeah it's me, can you come to the hospital?" he asked as they continued walking

"That would be great, I need someone to watch Emi" he continued as they stopped entering a private room

"Yep… Alright see you then bye" he finished hanging up the phone as the nurse checked over Kate

"You're 6 centimetres dilated, how's the pain?" she asked as Kate tried to push through the contraction

"It's getting worse…" she answered

"Okay we'll what we can do about that" she answered moving out of the room

"Pete…" Kate said nervously

"Yeah" he answered quickly moving to her bedside

"You need to get out of here, she doesn't need to see this" she said looking at Emi who was holding back the tears

"Nikki's on her way but she's still 5 minutes away" he sighed

"It's okay you take her, I'll be fine" she said hissing as another contraction came over her

"Katie I'm not leaving you…" he said annoyed

"Please! She's scared" Kate said tearing up

"Mummy…" Emi said as she began to cry

"Oh baby I'm okay I promise why don't you go with Daddy and get a drink" she nodded as Pete picked Emi up as Kate reached her hand out and brushed it across her face

"I want to stay…" she said struggling in her Dad's arms

"Take her, I'll see you soon baby" Kate said blowing her a kiss as Pete made his way out of the room with a screaming and crying Emi in his arms.

"Just a small pinch…" the nurse said as she injected the epidural into Kate's back

"Can you tell me when the contractions started?" she asked as she finished up

"I'd been having really bad back pain since yesterday I had a warm shower and went to bed but the morning it was back and we were having breakfast my waters broke" Kate answered shifting to sit back in the bed

"Is there anything else you can think of that you did yesterday?"

"Well we…" Kate said pausing as the nurse looked at her knowing what she meant

"It's possible that your back pain was connected to this and when you engaged in marital activity's it brought on early labour" the nurse placing her gloves in the bin

"I'm not due for another 2 weeks though" Kate said confused

"Babies can come early or late it's just how it is, now the Doctor will be in to see you shortly" she said moving towards the door.

15 minutes later running through the hallway Nikki stopped as she spotted Pete and Emi sitting in the waiting area

"Sorry I'm late but Pete, what the hell is going on?" she asked confused as Emi was still crying in her Father's arms

"I need you to watch Emi for a few hours" he said moving to stand as he placed Emi down in one of the chairs

"Why?" she asked sitting next to her as she leant into her

"Kate needs me"

"Kate's here? Is she okay?"

"She's gone into labour…"

"Um hello since when was she Pregnant?" she said shocked

"Since 8 and half months" he blurted out

"We are having a massive discussion after all this!" Nikki said as Emi crawled into her lap

"I know but right now, Kate needs me so are you okay?" he asked hopeful

"Yes go!" she smiled

"You're the best I owe you one!' he said kissing her head as he quickly ran down the hall and into Kate's room.

"Took you long enough" Kate said smirking at he ran into the room

"Nikki was running late, how are you doing?" he asked moving next to the bed

"I'm pushing not one but two watermelon sized things out my hoo-ha how do you think I'm doing?" she said annoyed

"Right sorry stupid question" he said softly I'm sorry…" she said sadly

"Hey it's fine, don't even worry about it" he smiled grabbing her hand

"Let's have a look shall we?" the Doctor said moving to take a look as Kate shifted uncomfortably

"You're labour is progressing faster than we anticipated you're crowning, are you ready to push?" he asked as Pete interlocked his hand with Kate's

"I think so" Kate said nervously

"You've got this" Pete said smiling at her

"On the count of 3 Kate I want you to start pushing" the Doctor said as the nurse stood there with a blanket

"1…"

"2…"

"3…" He said as Kate began pushing

"Ahhhhhh!" she said as she pushed hard

"Come on Katie" Pete said brushing her hair with his hand

"One more big push for me Kate" the Doctor said as Kate did as she was told she fell back as she did one last push and a small cry filled the room

"Baby 1 is here!" he said smiling as the nurse took him and cleaned him up

"I need a break…" Kate sighed

"No can do I'm afraid Kate, your second baby is already crowning" he said as Kate looked at Pete sadly

"I'm right here" he said squeezing her hand as he wiped the sweat off her forehead

"First push Kate" the doctor said as she pushed as hard as she could

"You're doing great Kate, just a few more"

"I can't do this!" she said tearing up

"Just a few more and your second baby will be here" he said softly

"I can't…" she said as she tried to push once more

"You're the strongest person I know Katherine you've got this" Pete said in hopes of reassuring her

"I've got his shoulders, just one more for me Kate come on" the doctor said holding him under the arms as Kate gave one last and final push he popped out as the second nurse immediately grabbed him and started cleaning him up.

"Here's you babies" the nurse smiled as she passed one to Pete and the other to Kate

"Their perfect" Kate smiled as a tear ran down her cheek

"You did an amazing job" Pete said smiling at her

"We made them" she said grinning as they looked down at the twins one having a head of brown hair the other blonde

"Of course they would look like you" Kate giggled as Pete placed a kiss on her forehead

"We'll take them to the nursery and bring them to your room once we've checked them over we'll bring them into your room" the Doctor smiled as the nurses took the babies and put them in two separate cots

"We'll get a room set up for you until then you'll have to stay here until you deliver the placenta" the Doctor smiled

"Thanks Doc, for everything" Pete said moving to shake his hand

"You're welcome and congratulations to you both" he smiled before moving out of the room

"Why don't you go and update Emi" Kate said resting back into the pillow

"I want to stay" he said grabbing her hand

"The hard parts over, Emi needs you just as much as she needs to know that I'm okay and she's now a big sister" Kate said squeezing his hand

"I'll be 10 minutes' tops" he smiled as he leaned in close

"I'll be fine" she smiled as he placed a kiss against her lips

"You did good Katie" he whispered as he kissed her again before moving back and exiting the room.

"Daddy?" Emi said as she heard footsteps approaching

"Hey pumpkin" he smiled as she jumped into his arms

"How's Kate?" Nikki asked arising to stand

"She's good, sore stubborn the usual Kate" he smiled

"And the baby?"

"Ah babies… Are doing well"

"Wait babies as in twins?" she asked confused

"Kate didn't want anyone to know it was supposed to be a surprise at the BBQ today but…"

"Well I'm just going to have to knock some sense into that woman" Nikki laughed

"Can I see her?" Emi asked hopeful

"Soon, would you like to meet your brothers?" Pete asked as she snuggled into his chest

"Yes" she smiled

"I'll take her down to the nursery, if you want to come?" he asked

"Sure, but after I call the crew" she grinned

"I'll meet you down there" he smiled as he began walking down the corridor as Emi waved to her.

**_Just another lovely update for you all, only a couple chapters left! I'm going to end on number 20 because otherwise it'll annoy me if it's uneven Lol, hope you enjoy! And just to clarify I'm not expert in baby, births and labour so please don't hate me if my information isn't a hundred percent correct. Xx _**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"So when were you going to tell me?" Nikki asked as she entered her room hours later

"Nik…" Kate said softly as Nikki moved towards the bed and pulled her into a hug

"It's good to see you Kate" she smiled as she squeezed her tightly

"You too Nikki" she grinned as she pulled away from the hug

"So twins?" she smirked at her as she sat down in the chair next to the bed

"Don't remind me, I never had that much pain with Emi" she replied as Nikki shook her head smiling

"Was it worth it?" she asked softly

"Absolutely, there just so perfect Nik" Kat smiled

"I went with Emi and Pete to the nursery earlier, how is it out of the three kids you and Pete have had only one ends up with his hair colour" she laughed

"Luck of the blondes I guess" Kate giggled

"You got any names picked?"

"We have a few but haven't decided on any yet"

"What's the top two you've got?" she asked hopeful

"Well… Joseph Morgan for the first baby after my Dad" Kate smiled

"And which baby came first?" she asked

"Blondie" Kate grinned

"And the only one with Pete's hair?"

"Justin Levi after Pete's Dad" she smiled

"Oh Kate their perfect"

"It was actually Pete who suggested the names and I loved them so"

"And how does Emi feel about being a big sister?" she asked grinning

"She was in here a few hours ago, something about now she's a big sister we can't call her pumpkin or sweetie anymore" Kate laughed

"Oh bless her" Nikki laughed along with her

"I overheard her talking to Pete this morning, she's worried we'll love her less because of the twins being planned and her being a accident" Kate sighed

"A wonderful accident, I mean for the best part of it when you found out you were pregnant it brought you and Pete back together and I mean look at you now! 7 years later and you're still together going strong; Emi knows you both love her with everything you have" she said grabbing her hand in reassurance

"Thanks Nikki, maybe you could explain that to your Goddaughter" she smirked

"I'm sure she knows I mean if you didn't love her would you really be back in Australia giving her all the opportunity's you had" she smiled

"Speaking of which Pete and I want you to be the twins Godmother as well" Kate grinned as Nikki nodded her head

"I'd be honoured!" she yelled

"Well good, because there's no other person we would want" Kate said squeezing her hand

"Are you coming back to work?" she asked changing the subject

"Work?"

"You know the Navy…" she smirked

"Oh yeah after maternity leave I'll be going to NAVCOM" she said softly

"We'll be close together again then" she smiled widely

"Yeah…" Kate answered.

A few minutes later Nikki smiled widely "So I've heard some pretty interesting information about you" she said changing the subject

"Oh really? What exactly have I done now?" Kate smiled as she playfully crossed her arms

"I have it on good authority that not only my best friend and sister had twins she also happens to be a famous singer- songwriter" Nikki said pulling out a cd from her bag

"Oh god…"

"That's all you're going to say?" Nikki smirked hitting her arm

"Ow, I'm still tender"

"Not on your arm!" Nikki laughed

"I didn't think you could get it over here" Kate said covering her face with her hands embarrassed

"Kate! How could you not tell me something like this, it's completely different to hiding a Pregnancy from me for 8 and a half months" she said placing the cd on the bed

"I wanted to be a hide in the shadows kind of singer, you know like Sia who hides behind her wigs"

"Well I means that a bit different you shouldn't be hiding your voice or your face!" she answered

"I didn't want a lecture from you lot about it all" she smirked reaching for the cd to have a look

"I mean it's a bit hard to not know it's you considering there's a picture of you on the back"

"What?" Kate asked confused flipping it over to see a photo of her and Pete snuggling with a baby Emi in her arms

"But I didn't send them a photo…"

"I think you'll find your husband did" Nikki laughed rummaging around in her handbag

"I'm going to kill him" she said shaking her head

"So can I get an autograph?" Nikki laughed

"You're a weirdo, I mean you know me personally" Kate laughed as she took the sharpie from her

"I know but this way I can prove you're actually my best friend" she winked at her as Kate shook her head and began writing away on the back of the cd before passing it back to Nikki

"I have to say my favourite is that love song, did you really write it for Pete?" she asked looking at Kate's autograph as she read over it

'To Nikki, my best friend, former Navigator and sister you and I will always be together in heart and soul I love you, Kate McGregor (Tomaszewski)'

"Yeah, back when we first got together" she smiled as a tear fell down Nikki's cheek as she placed the cd in her handbag

"Thank you, I mean all you had to do was sign it not make me cry!" she laughed brushing the tear off her cheek

"hey, you're my sister it's my job to make you cry" she shrugged smirking as Nikki moved and pulled her into a hug

"I'm glad you back Kate" she said into her hair

"Me too Nik" Kate smiled as she hugged her tightly

"So when's your next album coming out, any chance of a tour?" she grinned as she felt Kate squeeze her that little bit tighter in hopes to shut her up as she laughed trying to pull away.

"We brought them for a feed" Pete said smiling as he entered the room with Joseph in his arms and the nurse entered with Justin in hers 20 minutes later

"I'll leave you to it" Nikki smiled as she arose from the chair and winked at Kate

"Thanks for coming Nik" Pete smiled as the nurse placed the baby in Kate's arms

"No problem at all" she grinned

"Bye Auntie Nik!" Emi said hugging her legs

"Bye pumpkin" she winked as Emi screwed her nose up

"I see where she gets that from" Nikki laughed as she looked back at Kate who also screwed her nose up at her before she left the room.

"So you decided on any names yet?" Pete asked as Emi sat on the end of Kate's bed

"I want to go with the name's we discussed" she smiled as she moved Justin onto the pillow on her lap as she placed his feet near her elbow she moved his head as he latched onto her left boob

"That's great Kate, Dad do you want to do the same with this little one" she smiled as Pete moved forward putting Joseph in the same position as he latched onto Kate's right boob

"I feel like I'm a vending machine" Kate grinned as she looked down at the twins as they suckled away she supported their heads

"I'll come back in 20 minutes to check on things" the nurse smiled as she moved out of the room

"Emi" Pete motioned as she jumped into her Dad's arms he moved to stand next to Kate as they watched on

"This is Joseph Morgan" Pete smiled as he pointed to the little blonde

"And this is Justin Levi" Kate smiled as looking down at the brown haired boy

"Welcome to the world" Emi grinned widely as she looked down at her little brothers who were drinking away as Pete moved to sit in the seat Nikki had vacated with Emi in his lap as she snuggled against her Dad's chest and started to drift off.

"So did you know Nikki has a copy of my cd?" Kate asked softly as she noticed Emi drifting off

"Um yeah…" he smirked

"About that photo" Kate said raising an eyebrow at him

"I sent it to your producer, he wanted the album to have a 'family' photo on it" he grinned

"But of all the photo's you had to pick that one?" she asked

"It's my favourite Emi was a week old when we had that photoshoot"

"Yes but there's photo's all through the book why that one?" she said shaking her head

"It fitted perfectly, just like you and I"

"You're so infuriating" Kate smirked

"Maybe but I know you love me" he laughed

"Yeah you're lucky I do" she smiled

"We've done good for ourselves Katie, we got the whole lot happily ever after, kids, marriage your following your dreams and I'm following mine everyday by getting to be married to you" he said reaching a hand over as he brushed it against her arm slightly

"You think? I mean I sometimes regret my decisions" she grinned

"No you don't" he said leaning forward trying not to squish Emi

"Absolutely not" she answered as he placed a passionate kiss against her lips.

"So did you end up telling Nikki?" he asked moving back as Emi snuggled tighter against him

"I didn't get the chance, you know she asked for my autograph" she laughed

"You'll have to tell her eventually and the crew" he said softly

"I know, but maybe I was think of just surprising them"

"You mean like you did with the twins" he grinned

"Yeah" she nodded

"This isn't something that will stay a secret for long before you know it you'll be plastered on billboards everywhere"

"I was just going to wait and be like 'guess what I'm staring in a major theatre production in a year after maternity leave I've decided to leave the Navy in the past'"

"That'll go down well" Pete sighed

"What do you expect me to do abandon the crew to follow my new passion?"

"But that's the thing you're not just 'Kate McGregor of the Royal Australian Navy' anymore your 'Kate McGregor the singer-songwriter, theatre performer and ex-Navy Officer" he smiled

"So you're not mad I don't use your last name for my career?"

"Of course not! You'll always be Mrs Tomaszewski to me even if you only use it for normal everyday things" he smiled

"I love you" she winked at him

"You have no idea how incredibly proud I am of you" he said reaching a hand over as he placed it on her cheek.

**_Sorry it's only a short one.., Two chapters left and the last one will be a Flashforward 10 years! Just to see how things have gone for them all and if Kate has now become 'Australia' famous lol, told you it was going to be different... Enjoy!! Xx _**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

2 Weeks had passed since Kate was discharged from the hospital, the second day the entire crew showed up to surprise her and meet the newest additions to the Hammersley family and little Emi got to meet her big cousin Chloe and Sally and Swaine's youngest child Jack they had him a year after Pete and Kate left, 2Dads and Bomber also had a child who was a year younger than Emi a little boy named Klaus, even Mike was married now to his ex-fiancé Maxine White he reconnected with after seeing everything Kate and Pete went through he didn't want to miss another shot to get her back.

They had organised a proper beach BBQ this time and made sure everyone was able to make it walking along the footpath Kate smiled as Emi went running off down the sand

"Chloe!" she yelled as she embraced her in a hug

"Glad you could make it this time" Mike smirked as they stopped next to the table and chairs that had been set up Kate stopped the pram

"Yes well, we wouldn't miss it for the world" Kate smiled as Mike took Justin from her arms for a cuddle

"How's my little nephews?" Maxine asked moving toward Pete as she carefully grabbed Joseph

"They are super grumpy" Pete smirked as he moved next to Kate and wrapped an arm around her waist

"That's okay Auntie Max and Uncle Mike will settle them, you two go have fun" Maxine smiled

"Thank you" Kate sighed with relief as Maxine laughed a little

"You two look exhausted, go grab a drink and some food everyone else is already getting some we'll look after these two" she smiled as Pete nodded and made his way towards the rest of the crew with his hand interlocked with Kate's.

Hours later as they had finished eating and either doing some fishing or swimming they sat around the large picnic table as the kids played near the water building sandcastles with 2Dads, Bomber and

"It's hard to believe we're all here, most of us" Mike smiled as he had an arm wrapped over Maxine's shoulder he looked down at her she still had Joseph in her arms

"Well some of us never left Sir unlike these two who moved onto bigger and better things" Swaine laughed pointing to Kate and Pete as the twins began to get fussing

"Feeding time" Kate sighed as she reached for the nappy bag and pulled out two bottles as she passed one to Maxine as she began feeding Joseph she passed the other to Charge who was now holding Justin

"Hey we came back" Pete grinned as Kate rested back into her chair he placed an arm over her shoulder

"So Pete tells us you've got some exciting news to share Kate" Sally said smiling

"Did he just" she turned to face him

"You're in the dog house now Pete" laughed Swaine as Sally hit his chest

"What's this big news?" Charge looking up from Justin

"Well…" she began saying as she felt a tug on her arm

"Mummy?" Emi asked softly from next to her chair

"Yes?" Kate replied brushing her hand through Emi's hair

"Can I have a juice box?" she asked hopeful as Kate nodded

"There in the bottom of the pram, just one" Kate smiled as Emi ran over to the pram and grabbed 3 juice boxes the crew watching as she passed one to Chloe and Klaus

"She set that up" Pete said smiling as everyone laughed.

"So this exciting news?" Nikki asked as they all turned their attention back to Kate who rested against Pete's embrace for comfort

"You'll probably find out sooner or later but I'm actually not re-joining the Navy" she said as everyone began to talk all at once

"What?"

"What will you do?"

"The Navy is your life!"

"Are you and Pete breaking up" was the last comment that snapped Kate out of it

"What? No! Pete and I are not breaking up" she sighed

"Kate is joining the theatre in a… very?" he turned looking at her

"Somewhat" she smiled

"Right sorry, somewhat famous play" he grinned as everyone looked stunned and confused

"What play?" Swaine asked from the end of the table

"Um 'The King and I' I'm playing the role of Anna…"

"What! That's not a small play! That's huge, and the lead!" Sally said surprised

"It's hopefully my first of many" Kate said with gritted teeth

"You know how to sing Opera?" Maxine asked looking at her confused

"Believe me Kate has an amazing vocal range" Pete said smirking widely

"Experience from when she yells at you is it Pete?" Swaine asked laughing

"I do not yell I make suggestions" Kate smirked

"Do we get a tester?" Charge asked

"Yeah go on, sing something from the show" Sally said smirking

"Okay um…" Kate said clearing her throat

"Shall we dance, on a bright cloud of music shall we fly, shall we dance Shall we then say "Goodnight and mean "Goodbye"? Or perchance, When the last little star has left the sky, shall we still be together" she belted out not missing a note

"Damn! You've got a keeper there" Nikki smirked

"Mummy's singing, Mummy's singing!" Emi said loudly running over

"Seems like Emi is your biggest fan" Mike grinned as Emi stopped next to the chair and looked at her Mum lovingly waiting for her to continue

"Emi has always loved Kate's voice even when she was in the womb" Pete laughed as Emi moved Kate's arm and wriggled her way onto her lap

"You can't stop now" Maxine smirked moving Joseph to burp him

"What?" Kate asked confused as she look down at Emi in her lap

"You've got an audience now we have to hear the whole song" Nikki grinned as 2Dads and Bomber stopped next to the table with Klaus in his Dads arms and Chloe holding Jacks hand next to their parent's

"Sing Daddy's song!" Emi said hopeful turning around her Mum's lap so she could face her as she snuggled her head against Kate's chest

"Daddy's song?" Mike asked confused

"Kate wrote me a love song before the accident at Samaru, it's Emi's favourite it on her album" Pete smiled

"Wait album?" Charge asked

"That's for that…" Kate said embarrassed

"Alright now you have to sing it for us!" Sally said pulling Jack into her lap

"I think I've embarrassed myself enough and the song is kind of corny" Kate smirked as she brushed a hand through Emi's hair

"Come on!" 2Dads said smirking

"Fine but on one promise" Kate said grinning

"Anything" Mike said nervously

"You lot all come to the show when it comes out" she said hopeful

"We'll be there!" Swaine said as Kate nodded

"Ok…" Kate answered as she looked at Pete who smiled as he grabbed her hand in his as she began to sing his song.

"That's beautiful!" Bomber said hugging 2Dads slightly 20 minutes later after Kate had finished singing

"I think your voice may have sent a few people to sleep" Mike grinned as they all looked at the twins who were now sound asleep and Emi who was still in Kate's lap snuggled asleep against her chest, Klaus who was asleep in his Dad's arms the only 2 kids who weren't asleep was Chloe and Jack who had gone back to playing

"So you're not actually going back to NAVCOM?" Nikki asked from across the table minutes later

"Yeah… I'm sorry Nik I just didn't want you lot to get mad or upset I mean gave 13 years of my life to the Navy and now I'm exploring my next best option that I was always too scared to do" she said softly

"And now you're not scared?" Mike asked

"Well I mean it still terrifies me but I guess I have you to thank for making this possible" she smiled

"Me?"

"If it wasn't for you posting that embarrassing video of us singing drunk I wouldn't be here today, perusing something I've dreamt of for so long"

"You would have gotten there eventually even if you were so stubborn"

"Oh trust me she still is" Pete said laughing as Kate playfully elbowed him in the side Emi stirred a little in her arms

"My point is, that I owe it all to you guys I know I was such an ice queen when I first started" she smiled

"We handled you" Charge laughed as he moved Justin slightly who was asleep

"You guys become my family something I never got the chance to have" she smiled softly as Pete pulled her against him

"Well you're stuck with us whether you like it or not now" Bomber grinned,

"We're all family and that will never change" Nikki winked at her

"I want to propose a toast" Maxine said lifting her glass up as Joseph let out a little snore

"To Kate, may your dreams come true and you achieve everything you've wished for" she smiled at everyone lifted up their glasses

"To Kate" they all said as Kate smiled at Pete

"I love you" he whispered to her as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Later that night Kate was resting on the couch after she'd put the kids to bed

"I can't believe you managed to put all of the kids asleep today besides Jack and Chloe" he laughed from his spot in the kitchen

"I honestly think I have the magic touch" Kate shrugged as she laughed

"Oh definitely" he smiled as he moved towards the couch and leant behind her

"You know…" he began saying as Kate dropped her head back as she looked up at him

"What?" she asked smirking

"I'm just so incredibly proud of you Katie, not only are you achieving your dreams you're looking extremely sexy doing it" he winked at her

"Have I not always looked sexy?" she joked

"Well…" he said smirking at Kate hit his chest

"You're the most beautiful, sexy and gorgeous woman I've ever met" he smiled brushing her hair off her face

"Nice save" she grinned as he leant down and placed a kiss against her forehead

"Wine?" he asked moving back

"I'd love some" she smiled as she moved to turn the TV off throwing the remote back on the coffee table.

"I didn't think today would go so well" Kate said as Pete poured them some wine in the kitchen

"It seems like everyone was more surprised than mad or upset" Pete grinned making his way towards the couch as he passed her a glass of wine

"I can't believe they thought we were breaking up" she smirked as she took the glass as took a sip

"Well we did go through a will they won't they phase" he grinned as he sat next to her

"That was like 9 years ago" she shook her head

"I know but for 4 of them the crew didn't see us" he shrugged as she moved forward placing her glass on the table

"What you mean the way you would always tease me or get on my nerves not to mention the occasional fights" she grinned as she sat back into the couch

"We had a lot of good times too I only ever fought with you for one reason" he said placing his glass next to her

"Really and what would that be?" she asked as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap running his hand under her shirt and across her back as he stopped on her side

"I was just in it for the steamy…" he said kissing her shoulder

"Hot…" he continued moving up to her neck

"Passionate…" he smirked as he stopped in front of her lips as Kate let out a moan of disapproval that he stopped

"Make up sex" he finished moving his head forward as he kissed her passionately

"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" she asked softly as he pulled away from the kiss

"I mean the amount of time's you got hurt it's surprising you're even still here" he smirked as he rubbed his fingers across the scar on her back

"What are you thinking?" she asked sadly

"If you'd hadn't of gotten shot and almost died in my arms would be here right now together married, with 3 beautiful kids…" he said as she shifted to rest her head against his chest

"I don't know, but what I do know is I'd never change any of it"

"Not even when you almost died twice?" he asked running his free hand through her hair

"Maybe the second time because that was after a fight we'd had…" she said shifting back to look at him

"It's always going to be a reminder though isn't it?" he asked sadly

"What?"

"Your scars from the bullets, you're scars on your leg from when you broke it it'll always be a reminder that because of our stupid fights and the times I couldn't protect you or I was to stupid and selfish to put my own feelings aside…" he began saying as Kate placed a kiss against his lips

"None of anything that happened was your fault, getting shot wasn't your fault and breaking my leg certainly wasn't your fault it was me being my stubborn self and not hearing you out" she tried to assure him as she pulled away from the kiss

"Kate…"

"No! We've spoken about this so many times before Pete…" she said moving off his lap to stand in annoyance

"I'm just trying to be reasonable both times you've almost died have been with me, and if I recall once of those you actually were dead!" he said angrily

"I'm not having this fight right now" she sighed picking up her wine glass and she moved into the kitchen and poured it down the sink

"Kate can you honestly say you feel safe with me?" he asked following her

"Yes! Of course I do, you're my husband I love you and I trust you with my life" she sighed placing the empty glass down on the bench as he moved towards her and picked her up placing her on the bench so she was height level with her

"Like I told you, steamy hot passionate make up sex" he smirked

"All that just to have make up sex?" she asked grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hey I'm good what can I say" he laughed as he moved in to kiss her Kate placed a hand on his chest to stop him

"You don't really think all those things do you?" she asked sadly

"Of course not, although it still haunts me I'd never ever let you go you're stuck with me forever and always" he smiled

"You're a jackass" she said hitting his chest

"A sexy Jackass?" he asked running his hands back under her shirt

"Oh definitely" she grinned as she met his lips against hers he lifted her up and carried them towards the bedroom.

**_Might have another chapter out tonight!! So keep an eye out.. The next one will be the last and a flash forward 10 years, enjoy! xx _**


	20. Chapter Twenty (Final)

**10 years later…**

Deciding to surprise Pete Kate made her way to the docks as she waited for Hammersley to dock most of the crew saying hello to her and a few new faces were shocked to see the famous 'Kate McGregor' at the Navy Docks; Charge, 2Dads, Mike and Nikki were all still on board, RO moved on as did Swaine and Bomber got a job at the local café as a head chef

"Well look who finally decided to show up" she smirked as she leant against the car with her sunglasses on

"I could say the same for you" he grinned moving towards her as she jumped into his arms he wrapped his arms around her as their lips met in a passionate kiss

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused as she pulled back from the kiss he held her tightly

"I landed this morning wanted to surprise you, Happy Anniversary" she smiled as he kissed her again

"Happy Anniversary Katie" he said hugging her tightly

"I missed being able to do that, video calls just aren't the same" he smirked resting his forehead against hers

"I missed you like crazy" she smiled as she moved out of his embrace

"It's only been…"

"9 months" she sighed

"That long really?" he asked smirking

"Kate, welcome back" Nikki said walking across the docks and stopping next to her

"It's good to see you Nik" Kate smiled as she pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and passed it to her friend

"What's this?" she asked confused

"Just that thing you wanted for tonight" Kate said softly so Pete didn't hear

"Thank you" Nikki smiled pulling her into a hug

"I best be off you guys coming to the pub tonight if Pete lets you out of his site?" she asked hopeful moving back

"Very funny" he smiled

"Definitely, it'll be good to see everyone" she smirked as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder

"Just the regular crew" Nikki winked

"Yes just the regular" she smiled back

"See you guys tonight!" she called as she walked off

"What are you up too?" he asked turning to face her as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Nothing" she smirked

"Kate…" he said looking at her with a 'I don't believe you face'

"Just trust me" she answered looking up at him

"So where are the kids?" he asked grinning

"Well Maxine told me Emi is at a friend's house for the weekend she wanted to stay home to see me but I told her it was fine to go and the twins are with Bomber and Klaus at the movies until…" she said looking at her watch that read 10 (am)

"3pm he's going to take them out for lunch afterwards" she grinned

"So I get you all to myself for 5 hours" he said pulling her close

"Looks like it" she answered as he leant down and placed a kiss on her lips

"It's good to have you home Katie" he smiled pulling away as they made their way towards the car.

For the past ten years Kate has been travelling Australia in several different plays and theatre productions her most recent one playing in Cabaret where she was away for 9 months, Pete went back on Hammersley as the Executive Officer and would have Maxine watch the kids when he was out at Sea if Kate wasn't home.

Emi turned 13 a week before Kate left to Melbourne for Cabaret and the twins turned 9 last month missing out of getting to see them every day broke Kate's heart but she was loving it when she'd be on stage and Pete supported her through it all always bringing the kids to her opening nights of her plays and as promised her first play she did the crew all went to support and cheer her on soon becoming the most known name in Australia.

Kate was always being stopped in the streets for autographs or photo's even got surprised looks when she'd visit Hammersley everyone still finding it hard to believe Kate was once an Executive Officer in the Navy with a voice like that.

Hours later Kate and Pete made their way along the footpath hand in hand towards the local pub

"So you haven't told me how long you're home for this time" he said breaking the silence

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you about that…" Kate said stopping as he turned to face her

"They've asked me to do a production of Mamma Mia here in Cairns but then traveling"

"Traveling around Australia again?" he asked confused

"And the UK…"

"For how long?" he said letting her hand go

"2 years…" she said sadly

"2 ye… Kate I'll support you through anything but 2 years I mean come on!"

"I know that's why I haven't given them an answer…"

"You're a Mother and a Wife too Kate we need you just as much as your fan's" he said annoyed

"Whoa okay that's not what this is about you don't think I don't want to be at home with my family!" she sighed

"I don't know anymore because you seem to find anything new to go and do pretty much straight after you've finished a recent project" he said as he continued to walk towards the pub stopping in front of the doors as Kate stopped next to him

"You know that's not true" she sighed as he grabbed the door handle

"I don't know what to believe anymore Kate, let's just get this over with" he said pulling the door back as they moved inside it was pitch black

"Pete…" she said softly as he stopped in his tracks the lights flicked on and everyone jumped out as a banner dropped from the ceiling with big writing on it 'Happy Anniversary' it read as he looked at Kate sadly

"Surprise…" she answered sadly moving past him as she made her way towards the patio to try and compose herself.

"Everything okay out here?" a familiar voice said as Kate wiped the tear off her cheek

"Perfect…" she said softly turning to see where the voice was coming from

"It's good to see you Kate" he smiled as he moved towards her

"Billy" she smiled widely as she pulled him into a hug

"Hey it's still Spider" he grinned pulling away from the hug

"It's been…"

"14 years" he sighed as they leant against the railing and looked out at the water

"You left just before Pete and I came back" she said softly

"Yeah I heard about the two of you coming back, I got a transfer to a frigate actually, it really made me appreciate how close of a family we all were on Hammersley though" he grinned

"Frigate's aren't all their cracked up to be?" she asked

"Not really… So I hear you're pretty famous now" he said nudging her arm

"No? Where'd you hear that?" she grinned

"I actually went and saw you're play in Sydney last year"

"Really? Why didn't you come and say hi?" she asked confused

"Figured you wouldn't recognize me you know being famous and all" he said as she rested her head against his arm

"Being famous isn't all it's cracked up at be, it's pulling me apart from my family" she sighed

"You'll work it out, I mean you always do" he said moving his arm as he placed it over her shoulder in comfort

"I hope you're right…" she said resting against his chest.

"Some surprise I ruined" he grinned at her as he stood next to the couch she was sitting on hours later

"I had Nikki set it up, the envelope I gave her earlier was money to get supplies, I wanted our friends here to celebrate" she said softly

"Can we talk about earlier?" he asked hopeful as she looked at him with a drink in her hand

"I guess…" she said moving over as he sat next to her

"Kate I'm sorry…"

"Are you though? I mean part of you would have been feeling this way for a while otherwise you wouldn't have said it" she said placing her glass on the table

"Kate I just miss having you at home that's all and the kids they miss seeing their Mum every day, Emi listens to your love song your wrote on repeat every night just to help her sleep" he sighed

"You were the one who told me to follow my dreams"

"I know but I didn't realise it'd be for months or years at a time" he said sadly

"That's the job Pete, just like the Navy you get called out at months at a time" she said annoyed

"That's a bit different…"

"What because you're saving the world?"

"Well no…"

"And I'm just what following a dream that may never go anywhere more than what it is?" she said crossing her arms

"That's not what I'm saying" he sighed seeing she was getting annoyed

"Then what are you saying?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" he paused

"What?"

"I want you to come home Kate not for a few months but for good" he said as she looked at him surprised

"Okay…" she answered softly

"Really?" he asked confused

"Pete being with you and our kids is more important than anything else…" she said moving towards him

"I just want to be with you Kate but if you're going to hate me for asking you to give up what you love…"

"I love you more" she smiled softly as she placed a hand on his cheek

"Who would have thought we'd be celebrating our 18th Wedding Anniversary" he smiled placing a hand on her thigh

"And many more to come" she answered moving her head closer to him

"I love you so much Katie, I always have and always will" he said brushing his thumb across her cheek as he moved his hand through her hair

"I love you more than anything" Kate smiled as she moved into kiss him they were interrupted

"Even more than us?" she asked as Kate turned to smile at her

"Absolutely not" Kate grinned as Emi moved forward pulling her Mum into a hug as the twins jumped into Pete's lap

"I thought you lot were busy" Pete asked as Emi pulled away from the hug and sat in between her Mum and Dad

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Dad, Auntie Max brought us" she smiled as they looked over at Maxine who was talking about with Charge

"Our family is together again" Pete smiled

"Until you leave again" Justin said softly as he moved to sit in Kate's lap

"Not again and not ever, I'm here to stay" Kate smiled as Pete moved in and placed a passionate kiss against her lips

"Ewww!" the kids called as they pulled away

"Let's go have some fun!" Pete said moving Joseph off his lap as they arose from the couch he interlocked his hand in Kate's as they moved to mingle he smiled at her as she squeezed his hand in reassurance that she was here to stay…

For good...

**_Well here it is!! The final Chapter it's been an exciting and different ride, creating a Buffer and Kate Fanfiction was something I'd been wanting to do for awhile and now I can mark that off my bucket list of Character ships to do. I always wanted them to be something in the show I mean they could have been LOL Anyway thanks for everyone who's stuck with me from the start and left such lovely reviews, I hope you've all enjoyed this Story and I can't wait to share whatever I come up with next. Until there see you soon! Xx _**


End file.
